


8 years younger than you

by superdeofriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are married !, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Impossible Relationship, Kara was president's daughter ?!, Lena does not like paparazzi!, Lena is a romantic!, More tags later, PDG Lena Luthor, Protective Alex Danvers, Sam Arias is Lena's best friend, Secret Relationship, Winn Schott is Kara's best friend, big brother Lex Luthor, chapters in English and French, major / minor relationship, maybe Sanvers moments, maybe Winn / Brainy moments, media scandal!, relationship discovered ?!, teenage Brainy/Querl, teenage Kara Danvers, teenage Nia Nal, the family is against!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeofriends/pseuds/superdeofriends
Summary: Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!UPDATING : FRENCH AND ENGLISH VERSION





	1. WELCOME TO NATIONAL CITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!
> 
> Updating : French and English version

Voila le chapitre 1 je ne vous fait pas attendre avec tout le blabla habituel !  
Notes spéciale en bas ^^  
Bonne lecture

The Sweet Escape de Gwen Stefani hurlait dans la mercury comet bleu de leurs parents. Le toit ouvrant replié et les mains lever au ciel les deux sœurs hurlaient plutôt que chantaient les paroles depuis l'arrière de la décapotable qui suivait le camion de déménageurs

"Oooh ooh oh! ooh"

La blonde et la brune gloussaient avant de s'amuser à se déhancher malgré la ceinture de sécurité qui limitait leurs mouvements 

"And recreate à place that's in my own world"

Ni Kara ni Alex ne prêtaient attention aux moqueries de leurs parents, leur père au volant, leur mère filmait discrètement les deux sœurs qui finirent leurs reprises de la chanson avant que tout ne se coupe quand la voiture se gare sur une aire de repos 

"Aller les stars de la chanson on fait une pause" dit Jeremiah 

"Pile quand ça devenait marrant" râla la blonde en croisant les bras

"On mange un morceau et je vous promets la seconde partie du show" sourit Jeremiah en quittant la voiture

"Il y a intérêt je participe pas à votre déménagement pour rien !" dit Alex en sautant par-dessus la portière

"Dit moi tu es venus pour nous aider ou pour t'amuser ?" glousse Kara en quittant la voiture pour rattraper les trois adultes qui partaient déjà vers les tables de pique-nique

"Les deux" l’aîné hausse les épaules "j'étais de congé-"

"Tu as séché" rectifie la blonde 

"Nah cette fois je promet je suis vraiment en congé !" s'écrit Alex devant le regard noir de ses parents

La petite famille parlait gaiement autour d'une table à pique-nique leurs sandwichs et boissons à la main refaisant le plein avant de reprendre la route vers National City

"Aller" Jeremiah secoua ses mains pleines de mietts sur la table "pendant que vous finissez de manger je vais rapidement remettre de l'essence avant de partir"

Les deux Kara et Alex font des bruits de dégoût quand leurs parents s'embrassent rapidement avant que le brun ne s'éloigne refaire le plein de la voiture 

"Pourquoi tu fait ça ?" 

"Ça quoi ?" demanda Alex ses yeux allant de son téléphone à sa sœur 

"Cette grimace moi je peux mais toi tu fais la même chose avec Maggie...sait même pire la dernière fois dans le garage-"

"Rien du tout-" Alex frappa rapidement sa sœur pour la faire taire ses yeux pleins de menace "et puis on a 24 ans tu verras quand sa t'arriveras"

Eliza regardait discrètement l'échange entre les deux filles son petit sourire cacher derrière le livre qu'elle lisait 

"Allez les filles on finit de se chamailler pipi room et ensuite on repart. Alex ne frappe plus ta sœur et toi Kara n'oublie pas ton pull avant des partir" 

"Je l'ai à peine touchée" marmonne la brune en retenant un sourire

 

De longues heures plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à National City et devant leur nouvelle maison. Maison ou comme promis Maggie les attendaient et réceptionnaient leurs affaires avec les déménageurs 

"Hey la famille Danvers" sourit Maggie en les accueillant à grand cri

Alex est la première à sortir de la voiture et court droit dans les bras de sa femme -depuis un an- tout cela sous le roulement des yeux de Kara

Comme l'avait promis Alex la brune passa tout le weekend à aider ses parents et sa sœur à s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison. Maggie mit sa salopette la plus moulante possible et ne perdit pas de temps. En moins de deux jours tout était fini hormis les cartons dans la chambre de Kara que la blonde avait refusé de ranger

Elle détestait déjà National City. Midvale lui manquait...qu'importe le soleil de National City. Midvale lui manquait beaucoup

"Hey" Alex frappa à la porte ouverte avant de rentré dans la chambre "toujours pas ranger cette chambre ?" se moque gentiment la brune en regardant sa sœur vautré dans sont coins

Pour toute réponse Kara secoue la tête avant de replonger son nez dans l'album photos, Alex se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur pour voir une photo qui l'attrista

"Je trouve toujours que tu ressemble à ton père mais-

"mais j'ai le sourire de ma mère" complète la blonde habituée à cette rengaine 

"Ouais" marmonne la brune maladroitement "Kara" elle referma doucement l'album et le pose sur l'un des cartons encore emballés "regarde-moi" 

"Hum" piteusement la blonde lève les yeux sur ceux de sa sœur

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le changement mais je te promets que National City est bien; l'école ici est géniale et leur club de football féminin est très prometteur, se restaurant au coin de la 11ème font des potstickers à s'en damner et j'ai un ami qui travaille a l'observatoire je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux de t'accepter là-bas...il est aussi geek que toi !"

"Hum" marmonne une énième fois Kara peu enthousiaste 

"...et on sera plus proche, on pourra se voir plus souvent" Alex attrape la main de Kara sur son genou "et si jamais tu en as besoin-tu peux venir à la maison dormir Maggie n'attend que ça. Nos soirées jeux et cinéma comme dans notre jeunesse tu t'en souviens ? On pourra recommencer"

Cela a le don de faire sourire la blonde qui finit par acquiescer, c'était un léger enthousiasme mais s'était toujours quelque chose. Alex savait que Kara finirait par se faire à National City et Alex y veillerait personnellement 

"Il est tard...tu ne travaille pas demain ?" 

"Si mais maman a promis une tarte chocolat noix de pécan pour ce soir...et d'après ce que j'en ai entendu c'est la tarte la plus délicieuse de la galaxie"

Kara sourit un peu plus à l'humour de sa sœur et abandonne légèrement sa moue triste pour aller dans les bras de sa d'Alex qui l'entoure dans un câlin la décollant sans problème du sol

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas te plaire ici" promit Alex en embrassant sa sœur

 

Kara grognait elle avait faim et sentir son dessert préférer n'aidait pas, elle gémit pour la énième fois et se faufila dans la cuisine pour tenter de voler quelque chose mais sa mère l'empêchait à chaque fois 

"Aller j'ai faim..." pleurnicha Kara 

"On attend tout le monde pour le repas" sourit Eliza en terminant sa salade immunisé depuis longtemps à la moue de sa fille

Kara soupira et fit demi-tour avant de se laisser tristement tomber sur le canapé de son nouveau salon et croisa les bras 

"Alors munchkin on boude ?" Alex se laissa à son tour tomber sur le divan 

"J'ai faim elle fou quoi ta copine ?"

Alex écrasa un rire avant de donner un coup d'épaule taquin à sa sœur "estomac sur patte"

Kara fit un bruit de réprimande avant de voir leurs père se faufiler dans le salon la bouche pleine avant de leur tendre à chacune un bâtonnet de surimi 

"Comment tu as fait ?!" les yeux de Kara s'illuminaient avant de saisir le bâtonnet pour le jeter dans sa bouche et le mâcher avec enthousiasme 

"Elicha me laissait par approcher de la cuichine" 

"On ne parle pas la bouche pleine" maudit Alex en mangeant plus doucement son bâton orange et blanc

"J'avais faim aussi" Jeremiah haussa les épaules avant de gober le reste de sa nourriture " ich chuffit chuste de la dichtraire et chop !"

Alex fit claquer sa langue de réprimande mais ne dit rien surtout quand Kara à côté d'elle semblait plus heureuse, s'était tout ce qui comptait et si elle l'avouait, elle aussi parlait souvent la bouche pleine Maggie devait toujours la réprimander 

Vingt minutes plus tard la porte claqua et Kara était instantanément debout pour se jeter littéralement à table 

"MAGGIE EST RENTRER ON MANGE !"

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant le comportement de Kara alors que doucement on se préparait à aller à table hormis Kara qui était déjà devant son assiette, ses couverts à la main et un sourire sans fin sur les lèvres 

"Je vous ai fait attendre miss mange tout ?" sourit Maggie 

"Très" dit Kara avant d'ajouter "la prochaine fois cela sera passible d'une amende" 

"Ho" Maggie resta la bouche ouverte souffler par la repartie de sa belle-sœur "sais...hey sais moi la flic ici !" 

Kara tira simplement la langue au détective alors que tout le monde finissait de se mettre à table 

"Plus de respect ses jeunes" grogna Maggie avec un sourire "bref je suis sûre que quand tu le verras mes fautes seront pardonnés"

Kara se détourna de son assiette pour regarder Maggie, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fronce les sourcils quand Maggie sortie de son dos un cadeau de taille moyenne et rapidement emballer aux vues du papier qui se déchirait légèrement sur certains bords 

"Tiens pour ton arrivé ici...dépêches-toi de l’ouvrir il est aussi impatient que toi"

Kara tiqua sur le commentaire de Maggie avant de regarder le paquet dans ses mains et sursauta quand le cadeau se mit à bouger 

"Les aliens nous on envahit !" s'écrit-elle en sautant de sa chaise 

Alex se frappa le front devant la bêtise de sa sœur alors que Maggie riait ouvertement 

"Pour une fois Kara tait toi et ouvre !" ordonna Alex avec une fausse autorité

Kara finit par approche du paquet et déchira doucement le papier, elle eut à peine le temps de finir de déballer correctement la boîte, une petite tête poilue s'échappait déjà du carton, elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux surprise avant de hurler de joie quand la bête la regarda et jappa elle le sortie du carton et souleva le chiot dans ses bras 

"Un chien !" 

"Un golden retriever" acquiesça Maggie "il a 1 mois sait un mâle et il n'a pas encore de nom-"

Maggie ne put finir qu'une tête blonde l'écrasa dans ses bras "merci"

Kara avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait faim et s'installe parterre le chiot entre ses jambes, elle gloussa et caressa doucement la bête quand le chiot se dandina dans tous les sens, joueurs et pleins d'énergie 

"Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?" appela sa sœur depuis la table de la salle à manger 

Kara n'en avait aucune idée elle regarda le chiot et haussa les épaules concentrer sur le chiot, elle n'entendit même pas Eliza s'interroger sur la disparition de 3 surimis ni sur le rire nerveux d'Alex et les tentatives de Jeremiah pour expliquer ladite "disparition" 

"Superman" 

"Quoi ?" s'enquit Alex en se tournant brusquement vers sa sœur manquant de peu de se déboîter le cou 

"Je vais l'appeler Superman !" elle brandit fièrement le chiot avant de le presser dans ses bras pour un câlin

Les réactions furent assez mitigées, Alex regarda sa sœur à deux fois pendant que Maggie éclatait de rire 

"Oh putain babe j'adore ta sœur !"

Eliza et Jeremiah regardaient en silence les trois filles et le chien avec quelques sourires même si tous deux se demandaient comment on pouvait appeler un chien superman 

"Aller les enfants, à table" appela Jeremiah 

"Même si certains on déjà manger" Eliza commenta et regarda son mari sourire innocemment 

"J'ai 24 ans je ne suis plus une enfant" commenta Alex en prenant place 

"Pfft" Kara grogna "quand on voit que tu as toujours les posters de tes groupes de rock/punk ridicule on se demande parfois ouais quel âge tu as" 

"Hey !" gronda Alex en lançant sa serviette sur sa sœur hilare

 

Le weekend était passé vite, entre les cartons à défaire, la maison à ranger et son nouveau chiot à s'occuper elle n'avait même pas le temps d'y penser qu'ils étaient lundi. Alex et Maggie allaient chacune à leur travail respectif, ses parents allaient occuper leurs nouveaux poste ici et elle irait à l'école...

National City High, selon Alex et Maggie qui passait devant tous les jours pour leurs boulots était une bonne école très bien coter et à quelques minutes en voiture

Ses parents et même Alex ou Maggie pourraient l'y emmener mais pour aujourd'hui elle devait se débrouiller. Alex et Maggie avaient une affaire importante avec le FBI et la NCPD et ses parents vivaient eux aussi leurs premiers jours. Sa mère en tant que scientifique et son père en tant que Major pour la base marine de National City 

S'était sept heures quand son réveille sonna même si elle était déjà réveillée avant à cause de l'anxiété, anxiété d'une nouvelle école, d'une nouvelle classe, de nouveaux élèves. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de déménager elle avait passé sa jeunesse à Argo avec ses parents biologiques puis le reste à Midvale avec les Danvers, jusqu'ici jamais il n'avait été contraint de déménager pour le travail de Jérémiah, jusqu'à maintenant du moins 

Elle avait mis des heures à choisir quoi porter hier soir avant de se décider sur quelque chose de plus habiller pour son premier jour

Elle prit une rapide douche et s'habilla avant de regarder le rendue dans le miroir, le bleu de sa veste rendait ses yeux plus bleus, elle remis correctement sa chemise bleue en dessous et attacha la ceinture à son jean noir avant de lacer ses vans noirs. Elle était prête, une dernière retouche et elle laissa ses boucles blondes tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, elle pleura légèrement en glissant ses lentilles de contact avant d'être prête

Ses parents avaient déjà tout préparé, son verre de jus de fruit avec une assiette de pancakes, du bacon et des toasts l'attendaient ainsi qu'un mot griffonner par Eliza et Jeremiah lui souhaitant bonne chance et une bonne journée pour sa rentrée

S'était bientôt sept heures quarante quand elle faillis recracher le restant de son jus de fruits, elle avait rêvassé et à présent elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas ! Elle jeta son assiette dans le lave vaisselle les déchets dans la poubelle, donna à boire et des croquettes à Superman qui dormait comme un bien heureux sur le canapé du salon. Elle attrape rapidement son sac, son téléphone et ses clefs avant des partir

L'école n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche

Alex et Maggie lui avaient montré l'itinéraire au cas ou comme aujourd'hui personne ne puisse la conduire 

"Rao sa semblait plus près en voiture !" grogna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était perdue et n'était pas du tout au bon endroit

Il était bientôt huit heures quand elle retrouva finalement son chemin mais elle allait certainement arriver en retard

Bien pour une première fois...

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et son sac sur l'épaule elle se mit à trotter au pas de course cette fois dans la bonne direction, elle passa devant CatCo et Noonan's avant de jeter des coups d’œils à l'heure quand elle frappa brusquement quelques choses de dure, elle faillit tomber mais se rattrapa à l'un des réverbères

Confuse elle rougit comme une tomate quand elle vit qu'elle était rentré dans quelqu'un...et pas n'importe qui en plus, une jolie femme aux boucles sombre et oh Rao comment de tel yeux pouvaient-ils exister ?! Sa surprise passa à l'horreur quand elle vit la robe de la femme tâcher de café 

"J-je suis désolé Rao je ne voulais pas pardon !" 

"Cela ne fait rien"

Bon sang même sa voix est jolie, son sourire est tellement petit mais doux et gentil...elle se secoua elle en avait assez fait 

"Je suis quand même désolé Rao je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas fait exprès...je veux dire je viens d'arriver et je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'itinéraire... Alex et Maggie m'ont bien montré mais je me suis perdue...et elles ne pouvaient pas m'emmener car elle avait une enquête importante à faire et mes parents prenaient leurs postes aujourd'hui et-"

"Hey hey doucement" sourit la brune légèrement amusée "cela ne fait rien...woaw je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec tant de débits de paroles" glousse légèrement la femme et elle se sentit rougir 

Rao elle avait horreur de ses promenades insensée...s'était encore plus gênant quand cela arrive avec une inconnue que vous avez littéralement rentrée dedans et renversé son café sur elle 

"Pardon" elle baisse légèrement les yeux et grave erreur puisqu'il tomba sur la poitrine de la femme, elle rougit et détourna la tête 

"Cela ne fait rien rassures-toi" la jolie femme lui sourit et Kara senti son cœur battre plus vite "si j'ai bien compris tu es pressé. S'était...sympa de te rencontrer"

Totalement à coter de ses pompes et ne sachant plus où se mettre devant un tel regard intense elle prit machinalement la main offerte et la serra poliment avant que la jolie fille ne s'éloigne. Elle jura quand ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses fesses bien faite

Elle est un gauchi gay...non assumé

Elle se mord les lèvres avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en retard et reprend rapidement sa route 

 

Sa première journée s'était globalement bien passé, mieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle était arrivé en retard mais personne ne lui en avait tenue rigueur. Elle reçut tous ses papiers et son emploi du temps, heureuse de voir que ses options de Midvale existaient aussi à National City. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde abandonner les cours de sciences avancer et d'astrophysiques, elle espérait pouvoir rapidement rencontrer le coach pour espérer faire partie de l'équipe de football 

Même si elle doutait que cela soit possible, ils étaient quelques jours après la rentré et les équipes étaient déjà faites. Elle devra attendre les sélections de l'année prochaine...

Du moins sait ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le coach Hunter. Melania Hunter l'avait sur un coup de chance accepté dans l'équipe, après lui avoir montré sont potentielle et montré ses preuves, elle remplacera dans l'équipe une fille qui sait blesser aux tendons la semaine dernière. Elle bouclera cette année et aurait même toutes ses chances de continuer l'année prochaine

Elle avait rapidement croisé l'équipe qui se préparait à l'entrainement. Une certaine Ruby Arias lui avait été présenter comme la capitaine mais la rencontre qui l'avait marqué s'était bien celle de Josie Menez la femme était exécrable et elle allait devoir la supporter 

S'était presque sept heures quand elle rentra finalement chez elle et Eliza et Jeremiah étaient déjà rentré

"Je suis rentré !" héla-t-elle en jetant son sac au pied des escaliers

"Kara tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu rentres bien tard" Eliza sortie de la cuisine pour l'embrasser quand Jeremiah lui sourit depuis la salle à manger finissant de dresser la table 

"Ouais une rentrée normale...je suis désolé mais j'ai croisé le coach Hunter et je lui ai fait part de ma demande pour rentré dans l'équipe" 

"Formidable tu as été accepter ?" s'enquit Jeremiah en venant l'embrasser avant qu'il ne passe à table 

"Par 'chance' une fille sait blesser et ne peut pas finir l'année, j'ai montré au coach mes capacités et j'ai été reçus dans l'équipe" elle acquise joyeusement "la capitaine Ruby Arias je croit ? Semble sympa mais cette Josie Menez...je la déteste" elle grimace au souvenir de la brune et sa voix autoritaire 

Ils passèrent le restant du dîner ensemble chacun racontant leurs journées avant que Kara ne finisse par s'éclipser pour commencer à rattraper son retard dans certains cours quand sa sœur l'appela pour prendre des nouvelles sur sa première journée. Une bonne douche et elle était rapidement au lit avec Superman rouler en boule sur son torse

Elle n'arriva pas vraiment à dormir cette nuit et pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de ses cauchemars ou ses terreurs nocturne, non s'était à cause des yeux émeraude. Le souvenir de la jolie fille hantait toute ses pensées Qui était-elle ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? La reverrait-elle ?

English Version : 

 

Gwen Stefani's The Sweet Escape was screaming in their parents' convertible car. The folded sunroof and hands raised to the sky, the two sisters shouted rather than singing the words from the back of the convertible following the movers' truck 

"Oooh ooh oh! ooh"

The blonde and brunette were giggling before having fun dancing in wild swaying in spite of the seat belt that limited their movements

"And recreate à place that's in my own world"

Neither Kara nor Alex paid attention to the mockery of their parents, their father behind the wheel, their mother discreetly filmed the two sisters who finished their covers of the song before everything stopped when the car parked at a rest area

"No more songs, we're taking a break !"

"Right when it was getting funny," the blonde grumbled as she crossed her arms 

"We're having a bite to eat and I promise you the second part of the show," smiled Jeremiah as he left the car

"I hope so! I'm not participating in your move for nothing," Alex said, jumping over the door

"tell me you came to help us or to have fun?" Kara giggles as she leaves the car to catch up with the three adults

"Both" the older one shrugs his shoulders, "I was on leave-"

"You've dried up" rectifies the blonde 

"Nah this time I promise I'm really on leave!" Alex shouts in front of his parents' dark eyes

The little family happily talked around a picnic table with their sandwiches and drinks in hand, refuelling before heading back to National City

"Go" Jeremiah shook his hands full of crumbs on the table "while you finish eating I'll quickly put some gas back in before I leave"

Both Kara and Alex make sounds of disgust when their parents kiss quickly before the brown one moves away from the car to refuel 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"What?" Alex asked eyes going from his phone to his sister

"That disgusting face I can, but you do the same thing with Maggie... even worse last time in the garage..."

"Nothing at all" Alex quickly hit her sister to shut her up "and then Maggie and I are 24 years old you'll see when it happens"

Eliza discreetly looked at the exchange between the two girls, her little smile hiding behind the book she was reading 

"Come on, girls, let's finish bickering about peeing and then we will leave. Alex doesn't hit your sister again and you Kara doesn't forget your sweater before you leave" 

"I barely touched her," mumbled the brunette with a smile on her face

Long hours later they finally arrived in National City and in front of their new homes. As promised Maggie was waiting for them and receiving their belongings with the movers 

"Hey, the Danvers family" smiles Maggie, greeting them with a loud scream

Alex is the first to get out of the car and runs straight into the arms of his girlfriend - since two years - all this under the rolling of Kara's eyes

 

As promised, Alex the brunette spent the whole weekend helping her parents and sister settle into their new home. Maggie put on her overalls as tight as possible and didn't waste any time. In less than two days everything was finished except for the boxes in Kara's room that the blonde had refused to put away

She already hated National City. He missed Midvale....no matter what the sunshine in National City. He missed Midvale

"Hey" Alex knocked on the open door before entering the room "still not cleaning this room?" gently mocks the brunette as she looks at her sister wallowing in an corners  
For any answer Kara shakes her head before plunging her nose back into the photo album, Alex leaned over her sister's shoulder to see a picture that saddened her

"I still think you look like your father, but-

"but I have my mother's smile" completes the blonde used to this song 

"Yeah" mutters the awkward brunette "Kara" she gently closed the album and put it on one of the boxes still packed "look at me" 

"Hum" pitifully the blonde raises her eyes to her sister's

"I know you don't like the change but I promise you that National City is fine; the school here is great and their women's football club is very promising, there's a restaurant on the corner of 11th street that makes delicious potstickers and I have a friend who works at the observatory I'm sure he'll be happy to accept you there... he's as geek as you are!"

"Hmm" mumbles another time Kara not very enthusiastic 

"...and we'll be closer, we'll be able to see each other more often" Alex grabs Kara's hand on her knee "and if you ever need it-you can come home and sleep Maggie would be happy. Our games and cinema evenings as in our youth do you remember? We can do it again"

It has the ability to make the blonde who finally agrees smile, it was a slight enthusiasm but it was always something. Alex knew that Kara would eventually get used to it in National City and Alex would personally take care of it 

"It's late... aren't you working tomorrow?" 

"Yes, but Mom promised a chocolate pecan pie for tonight... and from what I've heard, it's the best pie in the galaxy"

Kara smiles a little more at her sister's humour and slightly abandons her sad face to go into the arms of her sister who surrounds her in a hug taking her off the ground without any problem

"Don't worry, you'll like it here," Alex promised, kissing his sister

 

Kara was growling she was hungry and feeling her favorite dessert didn't help, she moaned for the umpteenth time and snuck into the kitchen to try to steal something but her mother kept her from it every time 

"Come on, I'm hungry..." Kara whines

"We're waiting for everyone for dinner," smiles Eliza as she finishes her salad

Kara sighed and turned around before sadly letting herself fall on the sofa in her new living room and crossed her arms 

"So munchkin, are we sulking?" Alex in turn let himself fall on the couch

"I'm hungry, what the hell is your girlfriend doing?"

Alex laughed before giving his sister a teasing shoulder punch

Kara made a sound of reprimand before seeing their father sneak into the living room with his mouth full before handing them each a stick surimi 

"How did you do it?!" Kara's eyes lit up before grabbing the stick and throwing it in her mouth and chewing it enthusiastically

"Eliza wouldn't let me near the kitchen" 

"You don't talk with your mouth full," cursed Alex, eating his stick more gently

"I was hungry too" Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders before swallowing the rest of his stick "just distracted her and hop!"

Alex slammed her tongue with a reprimand but said nothing, especially when Kara next to her seemed happier, was all that mattered and if she admitted it, she too often spoke with her mouth full Maggie always had to reprimand her 

Twenty minutes later the door slammed and Kara was instantly standing up to literally throw herself at the table 

"MAGGIE IS HOME, WE'RE EATING!"

Everyone laughed at Kara's behaviour as we slowly prepared to go to the table except Kara who was already in front of her plate, with her cutlery in her hand and an endless smile on her lips 

"I make wait you, miss miss eat everything?" smiled Maggie

"Very" said Kara before adding "next time it will be punishable by a fine" 

"Ho" Maggie stayed with her mouth open by her sister-in-law's return "Hey...it's me the cop here!" 

Kara simply pulled out the detective's tongue as everyone finished sitting at the table 

"More respect for his young people" grunted Maggie with a smile "in short I'm sure when you see him my faults will be forgiven"

Kara turned away from her plate to look at Maggie, she leaned her head to the side and frowned when Maggie pulled out of her back a medium-size gift and quickly wrapped it up for the paper that was tearing slightly on some edges 

"Here for your arrival here... hurry up and open it he's as eager as you are"

Kara accept at Maggie's comment before looking at the package in her hands and jumped when the gift started to move 

"The aliens invaded us," she shouts, jumping out of her chair

Alex hit his forehead in front of his sister's stupidity while Maggie laughed openly 

"For once Kara shut up and open up!" ordered her sister with an impatient smile

Kara ended up approaching the package and gently tore the paper, she barely had time to finish unpacking the box properly, a small hairy head was already escaping from the box, she blinked several times with surprised eyes before howling with joy when the beast looked at her and I barked she took it out of the box and raised the puppy in her arms

"A dog!" 

"A golden retriever" Maggie nodded, "it's a male at one month old and he doesn't have a name yet-"

Maggie couldn't finish that a blond head crushed her in her arms "thank you"

Kara had totally forgotten that she was hungry and sat on the floor with the puppy between her legs, she giggled and gently stroked the beast when the puppy waddled in all directions, playful and full of energy 

"What are you going to call him?" called his sister from the dining room table 

Kara had no idea, she looked at the puppy and shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on the puppy, she didn't even hear Eliza questioning the disappearance of 3 surimis or Alex's nervous laughter and Jeremiah's attempts to explain said : "disappearance"

"Superman" 

"What?" Alex asked, turning abruptly to his sister who was just about to dislocate her neck

"I'm going to call her Superman!" she proudly brandishes the puppy before pressing him into her arms for a hug

The reactions were mixed, Alex looked at his sister twice while Maggie laughed, "oh fuck, babe, I love your sister!"

Eliza and Jeremiah looked silently at the three girls and the dog with a few smiles, although both wondered how to call a superman dog is possible ?! 

"Come on, kids, to the table" called Jeremiah 

"Even though some have already eaten" Eliza commented and watched her husband smile innocently

"I'm 24 years old and I'm no longer a child," Alex commented as he took his place 

"Pfft" Kara groaned "when you see that you still have your posters of your ridiculous rock/punk bands we sometimes wonder yeah how old you are" 

"Hey!" Alex grumbled as he threw his towel at his hilarious sister

 

The weekend had passed quickly, between the boxes to unpack, the house to clean and her new puppy to take care of she didn't even have time to think they were Monday. Alex and Maggie were each going to their respective jobs, her parents were going to take their new positions here and she would go to school...

National City High, according to Alex and Maggie who passed by every day for their jobs was a good school very well rated and a few minutes by car  
Her parents and even Alex or Maggie could take her there but for today she had to manage. Alex and Maggie had a big deal with the FBI and the NCPD and his parents were also living their first days. His mother as a scientist and his father as a Major for the National City Marine Base 

It was seven o'clock when her alarm clock rang even though she was already awake before because of the anxiety, the anxiety of a new school, a new class, new students. She was not used to moving, she spent her youth in Argo with her biological parents and the rest in Midvale with the Danvers, until now he had never been forced to move for Jeremiah's work, at least until now 

 

It took her hours to decide what to wear last night before she decided on something more formal for her first day

She took a quick shower and dressed before looking at the mirror, the blue of her jacket made her eyes bluer, she put her blue shirt back on properly below and fastened the belt to her black jeans before lacing her black Vans. She was ready, one last touch-up and she let her blond curls cascade down on her shoulders, she cried slightly as she slipped her contact lenses in before she was ready

Her parents had already prepared everything, her glass of fruit juice with a plate of pancakes, bacon and toast awaited her as well as a notes by Eliza and Jeremiah wishing her good luck and a good day for her return to school

It was almost seven forty when she almost spit out the rest of her fruit juice, she had been dreaming and now she was going to be late if she didn't hurry! She threw her plate in the dishwasher, the garbage in the garbage can, gave Superman drinks and croquettes, who slept like a happy puppy on the couch in the living room. She quickly grabs her bag, phone and keys before leaving

The school was only a few minutes walk away

Alex and Maggie had shown her the itinerary in case no one can drive her today

"Rao seemed closer by car" she grunted before realizing that she had gotten lost and was not at all in the right place

It was almost eight o'clock when she finally found her way back, but she was certainly going to arrive late

Well for the first time....

She didn't waste any time and her bag on her shoulder she started running at the right pace this time in the right direction, she passed in front of CatCo and Noonan's before taking a look at it on time when she suddenly hit a few hard things, she almost fell but caught up to one of the streetlights

Confused she blushed like a tomato when she saw that she had entered someone... and not just anyone else, a pretty woman with dark curls and oh Rao how could such eyes exist?! Her surprise turned to horror when she saw the woman's dress stained with coffee 

"I-I'm sorry, Rao, I'm so sorry!" 

"It doesn't matter"

Damn it, even her voice is pretty, her smile is so small but sweet and kind... she shook herself up she had done enough

"I'm still sorry Rao I'm sorry but I didn't mean to... I mean I just arrived and I didn't really know the itinerary... Alex and Maggie showed me well but I got lost... and they couldn't take me because she had an important investigation to do and my parents were taking their jobs today and-"

"Hey hey easy" smiles gently the slightly amused brunette "it doesn't matter...woaw I've never seen anyone with such high speech rates" giggles slightly the woman and she felt blushing 

Rao she hated her crazy walks...it was even more embarrassing when it happened with a stranger you literally ran into and spilled her coffee on her

"Sorry" she lowered her eyes slightly and made a serious mistake as it fell on the woman's chest, she blushed and turned her head away 

"It doesn't do anything to reassure you" the pretty woman smiles at him and Kara feels her heart beating faster "if I understood correctly you are in a hurry. It was... nice to meet you"

Completely lost and no longer knowing where to stand in front of such an intense look, she mechanically took the offered hand and squeezed it politely before the pretty girl walked away. She swore when her eyes drifted on her well-made buttocks

She's a gay mess... fucking

She bites her lips before remembering that she was late and quickly resumes her journey 

 

Her first day had gone well overall, better than she expected. She had arrived late but no one had held it against her. She received all her papers and schedule, happy to see that her Midvale options also existed in National City. She absolutely did not want to give up the advanced science and astronomy classes, she hoped to be able to quickly meet the coach to hope to be part of the football team 

Even if she doubted it was possible, they a few days after the start of the season and the teams were already done. She will have to wait for next year's selections....

At least knows what she was thinking until she met Coach Hunter. Melania Hunter had him on a lucky stroke accepted into the team, after showing him his potential and showing him his evidence, she will replace in the team a girl who injured her tendons last week. It will finish this year and would even have every chance of continuing next year

She had quickly crossed paths with the team preparing for training. A certain Ruby Arias had been introduced to her as the captain, but the meeting that had marked her was Josie Menez's. The woman was terrible and she was going to have to put up with her 

It was almost seven o'clock when she finally got home and Eliza and Jeremiah had already returned home

"I came home!" she shouted as she threw her bag at the bottom of the stairs

"Kara, did you have a good day? You're home late" Eliza came out of the kitchen to kiss her when Jeremiah smiled at her from the dining room finishing setting the table 

"Yeah, a normal start to the school year... I'm sorry, but I ran into Coach Hunter and told him my request to join the team"

"Wonderful you were accepted?" Jeremiah asked as he came to kiss him before he went to dinner

"By'luck' a girl knows how to hurt and can't finish the year, I showed the coach my skills and I was welcomed into the team" she happily acquired "Captain Ruby Arias I believe? Seems nice but this Josie Menez...I hate her" she grimace to the memory of the brunette and her authoritative voice

They spent the rest of the dinner each telling their days before Kara finally slipped away to start catching up in some classes when her sister called her to check in on her first day. A good shower and she was quickly in bed with Superman rolling around in a ball on her chest

She couldn't really sleep and for once it wasn't because of her nightmares or night terrors, no it was because of the emerald eyes. The memory of the pretty girl haunted all her thoughts. Who was she? What was her name? Would she see her again?

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ;)  
J’espère qu'il vous aura plus. Des commentaires/avis ?

Note Spécial : Pour ceux qui suivent ma précédente fiction "Runni'n Home To You" je suis vraiment désoler de cette trèèès longue interruption mais je n'abandonne pas cette histoire elle aura une suite, pour le moment j'ai à la fois trop et pas assez d'idée je préfère faire une pause et me concentré sur autre choses afin de ne pas bâclé l'histoire mais elle aura une suite...je ne sais juste pas quand désoler :/  
Concernant cette fiction-ci je veut être honnête avec vous je n'ai aucune mais strictement aucune idée de la fréquence de publications avec le bac cette année je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour moi avec des journée souvent de 7h-19h. En ce moment sais les fêtes (yeees) alors j'ai du temps et je pense poster plusieurs chapitres mais une fois les cours repris je ne peut vraiment pas donner de fréquences de publication. Désoler...si je pouvais j'écrirais tout les jours et posterais plusieurs fois par jour malheureusement sais la vie et on ne fait pas se que l'on veut

Passer à tous un joyeux noël et d'ici là porter vous bien on se retrouve pour le prochains chapitre bientôt promis !!!


	2. LENA LUTHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!
> 
> updating : French and English version

Chapitre 2 : LENA LUTHOR

 

Une semaine était passé et elle n'avait pas revu la jolie fille...elle était triste mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il y avait des milliers d'habitants ici la chance qu'elle revoie cette fille était quasi inexistante ! La fille ne venait peut-être même pas d'ici !  
S'était vendredi soir et elle sortait de l'entrainement. C'tait un entrainement de dernier moment et seulement la moitié de l'équipe était là, elle avait prévenu ses parents au dernier moment et maintenant elle était là, le soleil déclinait doucement alors qu'une pluie fine tombait, elle vissa sa capuche sur sa tête et prit route vers chez elle 

 

"Tu es encore dans la lune !" glousse une voix à ses côtés qui la sort brusquement de ses pensées ? 

Sam secoue la tête amuser avant de rire légèrement et pousser vers elle un dossier 

"Alors...comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"

Lena faillis s'étrangler avec sa salive aux mots de son amie et la regarda avec de grands yeux 

"Ne me lance pas cette tête Lena aller crache le morceau" 

"Il n'y a aucune fille là-dessous" elle mentit à moitié 

"Mouais" Sam ne sembla pas du tout la croire mais ne dit plus rien "ne reste pas trop tard au bureau. J'y vais je dois aller chercher Ruby" 

"Embrasse là pour moi" sourit Lena à la penser de sa nièce

Elle regarde Sam s'éloigner par la porte de son bureau et soupire lourdement avant de se pencher sur son siège et se frotta le front, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à cette fille toute la semaine. La fille aux cheveux blonds et aux orbes bleu magnifique qui lui était littéralement rentré dedans...maintenant elle devenait obséder par elle 

Elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela, elle avait une entreprise à diriger à tout juste 24 ans. Elle était le plus jeune PDG du pays, tout cela elle le devait à l'héritage de ses parents et sont intelligence qui lui valut un doctorat en sciences et ingénierie alors qu'elle avait à peine 21 ans 

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par une fille 

Elle n'en avait pas le temps 

Elle soupira, s'était beaucoup plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Elle regarda l'heure avant de se décider à partir il était encore tôt mais elle n'arriverait à rien ce soir, elle emballa son ordinateur et sa tablette, mis quelques dossiers dans sa mallette, saisie son téléphone, sa veste et éteignit son bureau

"Bonne soirée Madame Luthor" 

"Bonne soirée Jess, n'hésite pas à partir nous sommes vendredi se dossier peut bien attendre jusqu'à lundi" 

"Merci Madame Luthor mais je préfère le finir je n'en ai plus pour longtemps"

Lena acquiesça, elle pouvait comprendre étant elle aussi un bourreau de travail. Elle grogna une fois dans le hall quand elle vit la pluie dehors et sortie rapidement, trottant vers sa voiture de ville garé en face, elle aurait dû se garer comme d'habitude dans sa place de parking privé au sous-sol mais non au lieu de cela elle s'était garé devant L CORP car à force de penser à cette fille elle était arrivé en retard pour sa réunion avec des investisseurs asiatiques 

Elle mit en route le contact et prit la route pour rentré jusqu'à son penthouse quant à un feu elle vit une chose inattendue ou plutôt quelqu'un d’inattendue, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La fille qui lui était rentrée dedans était ici, à quelques mètres d'elle, sous la pluie...

Le cœur de Lena s'emballa aux souvenirs des yeux bleus et se mordit les lèvres elle ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser la fille comme ça sous la pluie elle pourrait attraper froid. Elle s'arrêta doucement à côté de la fille qui marchait espérant intérieurement que la fille se souviendrait d'elle avant que la fille ne hurle et qu'elle passe pour une kidnappeuse ou quoi que ce soit d'autres sur des jeunes étudiantes

Elle doit étudier à la fac juste à côté de l'école, pensa Lena avant d'ouvrier sa vitre attirant le regard bleu qui la laissa un instant silencieuse

"La fille que j'ai renversée lundi" grimaça la blonde "désoler encore pour le café"

Au moins elle se souvient d'elle, le sourire de Lena fut plus grand elle était heureuse de cela pour une raison encore inconnue "aller grimpe il pleut, je te raccompagne chez toi" 

La fille sembla hésiter quelques secondes et Lena se demanda pourquoi enfin elle avait fait cela qui voudrait monter avec une inconnue ?! Elle s'était peut-être rencontré dans la rue mais elles restaient de parfaite inconnue. Pour autant Lena fut surprise mais contente quand la fille acquise, Lena ouvrit rapidement la porte passagère quand la fille grimpa 

"Merci...sait gentil"

Lena sourit à l'adorable étudiante mais fronça les sourcils quand celle-ci fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle n'avait pas fait attention la première fois mais la fille semblait très jeune. Elle paraissait plus âgée lundi dans des vêtements plus "adultes" elle ressemblait à une adolescente, le corps entier de Lena se crispa mais elle souriait toujours pour ne pas laisser voire sont trouble

Pas de panique la fille pouvait simplement paraître plus jeune. Ruby avait l'air plus jeune que son âge. Cette fille devait avoir dans les 19-20 ans même si elle en paraissait moins 

"Ce n'est rien ne me remercie pas. Je m'appelle Lena on n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter la dernière fois tu semblais...presser"

Lena se sentit fondre quand la fille rougit avant de minauder son nom qu'elle attrapa avec bonheur était : Kara 

"Enchanter Kara, alors tu étudies à la fac de National City ?"

Pas moyen d'attendre...quoi elle ne savait pas mais elle devait savoir il était hors de question qu'elle fantasme comme ça sur une gamine, s'était hors de question s'était...immorale

"Oui...oui j'étudie le bas"

Lena senti un relâchement dans ses épaules, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle soupira intérieurement avant de se réinsérer dans la circulation "alors où vis-tu ?"

Lena prit note de l'adresse et acquise elle connaissait bien l'endroit. S'était l'un des quartiers les plus tranquilles et familial à National City. Sam y avait habité un moment avec Ruby avant de déménager pour se rapprocher de L CORP et à l'époque de l'école privée, Ruby n'y était pas resté longtemps à cause de problèmes là-bas. Sam la renvoie sur le souhait de la fille à l'école publique. Très bonne école publique, très bien côté et as deux pas de la fac 

"Tu serais nouvelle comme j'ai cru le comprendre ?" elle essaya de faire la conversation mais se sentait timide avec la fille 

"Oui, je viens de Midvale mais je suis là maintenant. Il offre de bon cours d'astrophysique et mes parents devaient se déplacer ici pour le boulot de mon père, dans la marine"

Lena acquiesça prenant chaque nouvelle chose sur cette fille et les rangeant dans un coin précieux de son cerveau, un tiroir qu'elle appela Kara 

"Et toi ?"

Lena cligna des yeux et regarda rapidement les yeux bleus avant de se concentrer sur la route 

"Je travaille ici. À L CORP" 

"Oh l'entreprise la plus développer en matière de technologie ?!" la voix joyeuse de la fille la fit se retourner et elle fut surprise de voir les orbes bleus briller 

"Tu connais ?" s'intéressa Lena avec un sourire en coin, la fille ne semble pas l'avoir reconnu ce qui n'était pas plus mal 

"Sûre !" la fille crie de joie "le mois dernier ils ont publié un article sur le projet MYRIADE" 

"Tu l'as lut ?" Lena semblait surprise et complètement intéresser 

"Oui je l'ai lut, sais fascinant ils sont les premiers à avoir créé un appareil capable de détecter tout, même la moindre vibration dans l'espace. MYRIADE est le premier satellite aussi perfectionner !" s'écrit la fille avec admiration

Lena c'est retenue de rougir elle se souvenait de ce projet 

"Pas dans tout l'espace" 

"Mouais le satellite peut quand même capter un paquet de choses cool !"

La conversation continua et se développa même sur leurs hobbies sait avec joie que Lena apprit que Kara était une passionner des étoiles et de l'espace, une joueuse de football avec un penchant pour la science mais aussi les mots. Kara adorait les potstickers, les pizzas et la glace ainsi que les tartes chocolat noix de pécan. Elle aimait aussi son chien : Superman

En moins de cinq minutes Lena en appris plus sur la fille que sur n'importent qui. Elle connaissait Jess depuis des années mais était bien incapable de dire si son assistante aimait les animaux et en avait. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait aussi bien s'était Sam mais cela s'était fait progressivement avec Kara s'était tout de suite et cela semblait si naturel

Finalement le moment du départ pour Kara était arrivé et Lena put sans conteste dire que la maison de la blonde était magnifique, des murs bleus un toit sombre avec de grands balcons et de grandes fenêtres, un immense jardin avec des balançoires et des arbres. Une maison familiale comme Lena en rêve avec une famille heureuse y habitant 

"bien...il me semble qu'on est arrivé" Lena soupira au fond d'elle elle aurait préféré bavarder encore un peu avec la blonde 

"Ouais...on se reverra, j'ai aimé parlé avec toi?" 

Surprise par la demande crue Lena se tourne vers Kara avec de grands yeux avant de sourire doucement quand la fille rougit, son cœur battait plus fort à la perspective que la blonde veuille aussi la revoir 

"Sûre..." 

Sans un mot Lena sort son téléphone et le tant à la blonde qui pianote une seconde avec avant de lui rendre avec un sourire heureux 

"Appel-moi" Kara lui jette un clin d’œil et la remercie rapidement avant de partir au pas de course, sa capuche sur la tête et son sac à l'épaule

 

Oui elle avait menti, du moins par totalement elle étudiait les étoiles. Oui mais au lycée et pas à l'université comme le pensait la belle femme à laquelle elle pouvait cette fois attribuer un nom : Lena, si mélodique, doux et piquant s'étaient Lena la belle Lena aux yeux captivant aux lèvres tentatrices et au visage d'ange

Des yeux doux mais derrière une grande maturité, une telle maturité qu'il en avait surpris Kara. La belle Lena devait avoir l'âge d'Alex et Maggie dans les 23-24 ans mais elle semblait déjà si mûre et alors elle avait menti pour espérer revoir la belle femme

Non, elle n'avait pas menti se réprimanda mentalement Kara. Elle avait seulement omis de dire quelque chose

Les regrets partirent bien vite quand elle reçut tard ce soir-là un message d'un numéro inconnu

XXX  
Bonsoir, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas...c'est Lena 

Et rien qu'avec cela elle oublia tout et occulta totalement la peluche endormit de Superman sur ses genoux et tapa une réponse rapide avant d'enregistrer le précieux numéro, ses devoirs étaient totalement oubliés, elle était corps et âme plongée dans le bref échange entre elle et Lena quand on frappa à la porte et la tête d'Eliza apparut la faisant bondir de surprise 

"Kara chérie sait la troisième fois. On mange" 

"Oh" elle bégaye et éteint aussitôt l'écran brillant "j-j'arrive"

Eliza la regarde un instant et Kara sait que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas rappliquer dans la seconde dès l'annonce du repas. Heureusement sa mère ne dit rien et fait demi-tour avant d'acquiescer et refermer doucement la porte avec un simple "on t'attend" 

 

S'était bientôt onze heures et elle était toujours allongée dans son lit les yeux ouverts Superman blottit contre son côté, seule la lumière de la table de chevet éclairait la pièce. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait à travers sa fenêtre, rêveuse il y a pourtant un léger éclat de pénombre dans ses yeux brillants 

Le soir et la nuit n'était pas son moment préférer, elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge quand son téléphone vibra, elle sursauta doucement faisant grogner son compagnon à quatre pattes "désoler Superman" elle caresse doucement le chien et attrape rapidement son téléphone

Il y a une légère moue qui barre son visage quand elle voit ce que n'ait pas Lena mais Alex, elle tape rapidement son code et ouvre la conversation 

Alex -23: 02  
Hey comment sait passer la journée ? XOXO 

Kara lève les yeux au ciel en sachant pertinent que le message tardif d'Alex est simplement dû à Eliza. Alex n'est pas du genre à envoyer des messages à cette heure-ci mais à faire autre chose...elle frisonne ne pouvant l'imaginer

Kara -23:02  
Oui je vais bien. Non je n'ai pas eu d'autres attaques de panique. Ma semaine a été et ma rentré aussi. Tu peux t'occuper de Maggie et rassurer Eliza. Tout va bien 

Autant y aller crue et finir cette chose une bonne fois pour toute ce soir 

Alex - 23: 03  
Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de s'inquiéter et moi non plus, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Kara -23: 03  
R.A.S 

Alex - 23: 03  
Comment va ta soirée jusque-là ? À tu pris tes anxiolytiques et tes pilules pour dormir ? 

Kara -23: 04  
Oui maman, maintenant bonne nuit je suis fatigué 

Demi-Mensonge, elle se frotte les yeux avant d'avaler rapidement les deux pilules habituelles quand son téléphone re-vibre 

Alex - 23:04  
Très bien...à demain Kar' <3 appel-moi n'importe quand :) 

Elle répond de plusieurs émojis cœur avant d'éteindre son téléphone et se coucher quand on frappe à la porte, Eliza et Jeremiah sourient doucement à l'embrasure de sa chambre avant de l'embrasser bonne nuit, chose qu'ils n'ont pas faite depuis longtemps elle était grande et n'avait pas continuellement besoin d'un bisou pour aller se coucher mais elle savait qu'ils venaient surtout voir si tout allait bien 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand la porte se referma et se tourna doucement pour ne pas réveiller la douce créature poilue contre son flan avant d'espérer que le sommeil ne l'emporte et qu'elle ne fasse aucun cauchemar 

Sa chance n'était tout simplement pas en sa faveur quand elle se réveilla en larmes et en sueur en plein milieu de la nuit, encore une fois ses pilules ne servaient à rien, de colère elle jeta la boîte dans la poubelle et se leva s'excusant rapidement pour son compagnon endormie

Elle avait trop chaud beaucoup trop chaud, les yeux humides elle les essuie d'une main tremblante avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, l'air frais l'aidait à se calmer et lui faisait du bien, il l'aidait toujours. Habillement elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et grimpa sur le toit avec une aisance habituelle, elle l'avait tant fait à Argo et Midvale qu'importe la ville, la maison ou la fenêtre s'était toujours un toit, sont recueille 

Elle détestait la nuit mais paradoxalement elle aimait les étoiles et le beau ciel étoiler, il l'effrayait mais l'apaisait alors comme souvent elle était allongée sur le toit, les bras croisés derrière la tête de légères larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues, elle regarda les étoiles jurant doucement lorsqu'elle rêva du visage souriant de Lena dans le ciel

Elle passa le reste de la nuit ici

English version : 

 

A week had passed and she hadn't seen the pretty girl again... she was sad but what was she thinking? There were thousands of people here the chance that she saw that girl again was almost non-existent! Maybe the girl didn't even come from here!

It was Friday night and she was coming out of football. It was a last minute training and only half the team was there, she had warned her parents at the last moment and now she was there, the sun was slowly declining as a light rain fell, she screwed her hood on her head and took off for home 

 

"You're still in the moon!" a voice chuckles beside her that takes her out of her thoughts?" 

Sam shakes his head to have fun before laughing slightly and pushing a file towards her 

"So... what's her name?"

Lena almost strangled herself with her saliva at her friend's words and looked at her with big eyes 

"Don't throw that face at me, Lena speak ! 

"There's no girl under there" She's half lying

"Yeah," Sam didn't seem to believe her at all, but didn't say anything anymore. "Don't stay too late at the office. I'm going to go and get Ruby" 

"Kiss her for me," smiles Lena, thinking of her niece

She watches Sam walk away through the door of her office and sighs heavily before bending over to her seat and rubbing her forehead, what was happening to her? She had been thinking about that girl all week. The girl with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes had literally hit her and now she was becoming obsessed with her   
She didn't have time for that, she had a company to run at just 24 years old. She was the youngest CEO in the country, all due to the legacy of her parents and her intelligent t who earned her a doctorate in science and engineering when she was barely 21 years old 

She couldn't be distracted by a girl 

She didn't have time for it

She sighed, it was much harder to say than to do. She looked at the time before deciding to leave it was still early but she would not get anywhere tonight, she packed her computer and tablet, put some files in her briefcase, seized her phone, her jacket and turned off her desk

"Good evening, Mrs. Luthor." 

"Good evening Jess, don't hesitate to leave it's Friday, this file can wait until Monday" 

"Thank you, Mrs. Luthor, but I'd rather finish it. I won't be long."

Lena nodded, she could understand being a workaholic too. She growled once in the hall when she saw the rain outside and quickly exited her city car parked across the street, she should have parked as usual in her private basement parking space but no, instead she had parked in front of L CORP because after thinking about this girl she had arrived late for her meeting with Asian investors 

She started the contact and took the road back to her penthouse as for a traffic light she saw something unexpected or rather someone. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The girl who hit her was here, a few meters away, in the rain...

Lena's heart went wild with the memories of the blue eyes and bit her lips she definitely couldn't leave the girl like that in the rain she could catch cold. She stopped slowly next to the walking girl hoping inside that the girl would remember her before the girl screamed and she looked like a kidnapper for students 

She has to study at the university right next to the school, thought Lena before working on her window, attracting the blue eye that left her silent for a moment. 

"The girl I ran over on Monday" grinned the blonde "sorry again for the coffee"

At least she remembers her, Lena's smile was bigger she was happy about it for a reason yet unknown "go climb it rains, I'll walk you home" 

The girl seemed to hesitate for a few seconds and Lena wondered why she had finally done that which, would want to ride with a stranger?! She may have met in the street, but they were still complete strangers. However, Lena was surprised but happy when the acquired girl, Lena quickly opened the passenger door when the girl climbed

"Thank you... it's nice."

Lena smiled at the lovely girl but frowned when the girl was a few centimetres away, she hadn't paid attention the first time but the girl seemed very young. She looked older on Monday in more "adult" clothes she looked like a teenager, Lena's whole body tightened up but she smiled 

Don't worry, the girl could just look younger. Ruby looked younger than her age. This girl must have been 19-20 years old even if she looked less so

"It's nothing don't thank me. My name is Lena. We didn't have time last time you seemed... hurry."

Lena felt herself melted when the girl blushed before mincing her name that she happily caught was: Kara 

"Enchanted Kara, so you're studying at National City University?"

No way to wait... what she didn't know but she had to know it was out of the question that she fantasized like that about a kid, it was out of the question it was... immoral 

"Yes... yes, I'm studying the bottom."

Lena felt a slackness in her shoulders, she had nothing to blame herself for. She sighed inwardly before reintegrating into traffic "so where do you live?"

Lena took note of the address and acquired it, she knew the place well. It was one of the quietest and most family-oriented neighborhoods in National City. Sam had lived there for a while with Ruby before moving to get closer to L CORP and in the days of private school, Ruby had not stayed there long because of problems there. Sam refers her back to the girl's wish at public school. Very good public school, very good side and two steps from the university 

"You'd be new as I thought I understood it?" she tried to make conversation but felt shy with the girl 

"Yes, I'm from Midvale, but I'm here now. He offers good astrophysics classes and my parents had to come here for my father's job in the navy."

Lena nodded, taking each new thing on this girl and putting it in a precious corner of her brain, a drawer she called Kara "what about you?"

Lena blinked and quickly looked at the blue eyes before focusing on the road 

"I work here. on LCORP" 

"Oh the most technologically advanced company?!" the girl's cheerful voice made her turn around and she was surprised to see the blue orbs shine 

"Do you know him?" Lena took an interest with a smile on her face, the girl doesn't seem to have recognized him, which wasn't bad either

"Sure!" the girl screams with joy "last month they published an article on the MYRIADE project" 

"Did you read it?" Lena seemed surprised and completely interested 

"Yes, I read it, they are the first to have created a device capable of detecting everything, even the slightest vibration in space. MYRIADE is the first satellite to perfect as well," shouts the girl with admiration

Lena blushed slightly, she remembered well her project

"Not in the whole space" 

"Well, the satellite can still pick up a lot of cool stuff!"

The conversation continued and developed even on their hobbies knows with joy that Lena learned that Kara was a passionate star and space lover, a football player with a penchant for science but also words. Kara loved potstickers, pizzas and ice cream as well as chocolate pecan pies. She also loved her dog: Superman

In less than five minutes Lena learned more about the girl than about anyone else. She had known Jess for years but was unable to tell if her assistant liked animals and had them. The only person she knew so well was Sam but it was done gradually with Kara right away and it seemed so natural

Finally the time of departure for Kara had arrived and Lena could undoubtedly say that the blonde's house was magnificent, blue walls, a dark roof with large balconies and windows, a huge garden with swings and trees. A family home like Lena's dream with a happy family living there 

"well... it seems to me we've arrived" Lena sighed deep inside her she would have preferred to bspeak a little more with the blonde 

"Yeah... I'll see you again, did I like talking to you?" 

Surprised by the raw demand Lena turns to Kara with big eyes before smiling gently when the girl blushes, her heart beats harder at the prospect that the blonde also wants to see her again 

"Sure..." 

Without a word Lena takes out her phone and gives it to the blonde who pianos for a second with it before giving it back to her with a happy smile 

"Call me" Kara winked at her and thanked her quickly before leaving quickly, her hood on her head and her bag on her shoulder

 

Yes, she had lied halfway: she was studying the stars . Yes, but in high school and not in university as the beautiful woman to whom she could this time give a name : Lena, a name...so melodic, sweet and spicy had become Lena, the beautiful Lena with captivating eyes, tempting lips and angel-like face

Soft eyes but behind a great maturity, such maturity that he had surprised Kara. The beautiful Lena must have been Alex and Maggie's age in the 23-24 years old but she already seemed so mature and then she lied to hope to see the beautiful woman again

No, she hadn't lied, Kara reprimanded herself. She had only omitted to say something

The regrets went away very quickly when she received a message from an unknown number late that evening

 

XXX  
Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing you... it's Lena. 

 

And with that alone she forgot everything and totally occulted Superman's sleeping plush on her lap and typed a quick answer before recording the precious numbers, her duties were totally forgotten, she was body and soul immersed in the brief exchange between her and Lena when someone to knock on the door and Eliza's head appeared making her jump out of surprise 

"Kara, darling, it's the third time. We eat" 

"Oh" she stutters and immediately turns off the bright "I-I'm coming" screen

Eliza looks at her for a moment and Kara knows that it is not her habit not to show up in the second as soon as the meal is announced. Fortunately, his mother said nothing and turned around before nodding and gently closing the door with a simple "we're waiting for you"

 

It was almost eleven o'clock and she was still lying in her bed with Superman's eyes open curled up against her side, only the light from the bedside table lit up the room. Her blue eyes reflected the starry sky that extended through her window, dreamer there is however a slight flash of penumbra in her bright eyes 

In the evening and night was not her favorite moment, she swallowed the ball in her throat when her phone vibrated, she jumped gently making her four-legged friend growl "Superman sorry" she gently caresses the dog and quickly grabs her phone

There is a slight pout that bars her face when she sees what Lena doesn't have but Alex, she quickly types her code and opens the conversation 

 

Alex -23: 02   
Hey, how's it going all day? XOXO 

 

Kara looks up to the sky knowing that Alex's late message is simply due to Eliza. Alex is not the type to send messages at this time of day but to do something else... she can't imagine it.

 

Kara -23:02   
Yes, I'm fine. No, I haven't had any more panic attacks. My week has been. So is the comeback. You can take care of Maggie and reassure Eliza. It's all right, it's all right. 

 

Might as well go raw and finish this thing once and for all tonight. 

 

Alex - 23: 03   
You can't stop her from worrying and neither can I, you're sure everything's fine. 

 

Kara -23: 03   
R.A.S

 

Alex - 23: 03   
How's your evening so far? Did you take your anxiolytics and sleeping pills? 

 

Kara -23: 04   
Yes, Mom, now good night I'm tired 

 

Half a lie, she rubs her eyes tired and quickly swallows the two usual pills before her phone vibrates again 

 

Alex - 23:04   
All right...see you tomorrow Kar' <3 call me anytime:) 

 

She answers with several emojis before turning off her phone and going to bed when the door is knocked on, Eliza and Jeremiah smile gently at the door opening, before kissing her good night, something they haven't done in a long time. She was old enough to go to bed without hug, but she knew they were coming to see if everything was all right  
She looked up to heaven when the door closed and turned gently so as not to wake the soft hairy creature against her flank before hoping that sleep would not prevail and that she would not have any nightmares 

Simply not in her favour when she woke up in tears and sweat in the middle of the night, once again her pills were no use, for anger she threw the box in the garbage and quickly got up apologizing for her dog 

She was too hot much too hot, her eyes damp, she wiped them with a shaky hand before working the window, the fresh air helped her to calm down and did her good, he always helped her. Quickly she stepped over the window ledge and climbed on the roof 

She hated the night but paradoxically she loved the stars and the beautiful starry sky, it frightened her but soothed her then as often she was lying on the roof, arms crossed behind her head with light tears rolling gently on her cheeks 

She spent the rest of the night here

Chapitre 2 poster  
En espérant qu'il vous à plus !  
L'arriver de Lena Luthor dans la vie de notre jeune Kara va changer beaucoup de choses :D  
On se revoit plus tard pour le prochains chapitre intituler : "See you ?"


	3. See you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!
> 
> Updating : French and English version

Le weekend ne se passa pas vraiment différemment, elle passa la majorité de son temps soit dans le jardin à faire quelques jongles soit à échanger des textes avec Lena, il était étonnamment facile de parler avec la femme mais rien ne bougea plus cependant. Ce weekend elle vit rapidement Alex et Maggie qui était passer dire bonjour avant de partir à leurs concerts

Les choses changèrent dès lundi elle quittait deux heures de cours de sciences avancer avant de recevoir un texte de Lena lui demandant s'il pouvait se voir ce soir et quand ses cours finissaient. Elle se mordit les lèvres et Kara tapa une rapide réponse avant de jeter son sac sur le dos et quitter en trombe le lycée quand Lena la préviens de son arrivé  
Elle courut jusqu'aux marches de l'université et s'assied là légèrement haletante alors qu'une voix intérieure lui disait que ce qu'elle faisait état mal. Elle haussa les épaules avant de composer le numéro d'Eliza 

"Kara ma chérie sa me fait plaisir comment vas-tu ? Ne devrait tu pas être en cours à tu eut un problème-"

"Je vais bien" elle coupa rapidement "je voulais juste te prévenir que ce soir l'entrainement de foot dure plus longtemps je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite" mentit-elle étonnamment bien 

Elle écouta à peine Eliza accepter alors qu'un tesla noir roulait déjà en sa direction, pour avoir mémorisé la plaque d'immatriculation elle savait qui s'était et elle ne put réprimer le sourire sur son visage alors que la voiture se stoppait devant la fac et qu'une femme magnifique en sortie 

Hypnotiser pendant un instant par les mollets à l'air libre de Lena Kara se secoue et se lève pour aller à l'encontre de la femme, elle nota mentalement la tenue très professionnelle de Lena, sans doute venait-elle de finir le travail. Un poste prestigieux sans doute pour rouler dans une telle voiture 

"Salut" elle se retrouve soudainement timide devant la femme et se mord les lèvres ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire 

"Hey toi" chuchote doucement Lena avant de lui donner une légère bise sur la joue qui la fit chavirer 

"Prête ?" 

"Absolument !"

Kara rougit doucement quand Lena lui ouvre galamment la portière avant de les faire prendre la route à l'opposer de la fac 

"Alors hum...comment étaient les cours ?" demande Lena après un silence trop long 

"Bien une journée normale et toi LCORP ?" 

"Parfaitement bien"

Le silence retombe et aucune des deux femmes ne sait alors quoi faire pour poursuivre une discussion 

"Ou nous emmènes-tu ?" demande Kara en regardant autour d'eux 

"Sais une surprise mais..." Lena semble soudainement tendue et ses mains se crispent sur le volant

"Mais ?"

Tout aussi rapidement qu'ils roulaient Lena freina brusquement en plein milieu de la route avant de se retourner vers elle avec un regard décider

"Je...je voulais faire les choses tout de suite je suis comme ça mais je ne voulais pas traîner les choses et espérer quelque chose qui n'est pas réciproque Kara je...je sais que ça peut paraître stupide on s'est vue deux fois et la première fois ne compte pas mais je tiens à toi...comme vraiment à toi alors je suis désolé si cela semble brusque mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir je n'ai pas dormi du weekend j'ai à peine pu diriger cette entreprise et sais la première fois...que je suis autant sur quelqu'un comme ça"

Lena déblatère rapidement et Kara reste souffler par les aveux de la femme, c'était soudain comme très soudain et aussi très rapide, brusque aussi mais s'était exactement ce que Kara attendait, son cœur frappait fort comme les papillons qui semblait s'envoler dans son ventre. L'espoir que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lena soit réciproque se réalisait

Son manque de réponse du inquiéter la femme puisque Lena s'auto-réprimande avant de s'excuser rapidement "je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû être si crue je-"

Elle ne réfléchit plus et soudainement elle n'était plus sur son siège mais littéralement jeter sur les lèvres de la femme, le geste était aussi irréfléchi que rapide, le moment ne dura qu'un instant une seconde elle était sur les lèvres de Lena et l'autre elle s'était éloigné et était tasser dans sa place le dos plaquer contre la portière fermée 

"Je...je suis désolé je..." Kara bégaya totalement horrifier par ce qu'elle venait de faire 

"S-sait sait rien" bredouille la femme avant de légèrement glousser d'embarras et de nervosité "S'était bien mais je pense qu'on peut prendre notre temps ou du moins ralentir la cadence je veux faire les choses bien maintenant que je sais que les choses sont réciproques"

Silencieusement elle acquiesce toujours recroqueviller dans son côté ce qui fit doucement sourire Lena qui lui tendit une main amicale 

"Alors pour commencer ne reste pas si loin"

Kara rougit mais accepta la main et reprit sa place correctement dans le siège, elle regarda la belle femme ne pouvant croire que ce moment existait vraiment -même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'embrassait pas Lena- Lena ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un coup de klaxonne les fit toutes deux bondir et la bulle autour d'eux éclata

La brune jura avant de redémarrer brusquement la voiture et rouler plus tranquillement sur la route, le reste du trajet était étrange personne ne parlait mais c'était un silence agréable pas comme au début maintenant qu'ils avaient clarifié une partie des choses et Kara ne douta pas que tout allait aller encore mieux quand ils auraient finit de parlé

Quelques minutes de route de plus et Lena les arrêta sur les sommets de la ville, perdue dans les collines fleurit. Lena arrêta la voiture leurs offrant une vue magnifique sur toute la ville baignée d'une lumière orangé/rouge 

"Sais magnifique" murmura Kara émerveillé par la vue avant de tourner la tête quand Lena agrippa doucement sa main, elle regarda leurs mains imbriquer et releva les yeux haletants devant la beauté féerique de la brune, ses boucles étaient soyeuses et ses yeux ressortaient sous la lumière du coucher de soleil

Lena était littéralement baignée de soleil "magnifique" murmura la blonde mais la brune l'attrapa et rougit 

"Merci" minauda Lena avant de se racler la gorge "oui mais j-je veux dire si nous devons poursuivre cette...relation ?" Kara acquiesça "alors je veux tout mettre à plat. Pour commencer je m'appelle Lena. Lena Luthor PDG de L CORP"

La bouche de Kara s'ouvrit de choc et elle tenta de parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit pendant plusieurs secondes elle ne fit qu'ouvrier et fermer la bouche comme un stupide poisson avant de se secouer quand Lena retira leurs mains le regard blessé, elle attrapa brusquement la main de la femme et la secoua doucement 

"Kara Danvers étudiante à National City"

La surprise de Lena ne dura qu'un temps et la femme éclata brusquement de rire avant de serrer doucement la main de Kara 

"Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" 

"De ?"

"Ne pas t'avoir dit tout de suite qui j'étais" avoua timidement Lena

Kara secoua la tête "jamais on venait de se rencontrer et la première fois ne compte pas je veux dire je ne connaissais pas ton nom Rao je t'ai juste recouverte de café ce jour-là !"

Lena rit devant le souvenir heureux "quand une si jolie fille me renverse du café je ne peux rien dire à part la remercier cela donne lieu à de belles rencontres" 

Kara rougit avant de frapper doucement la femme d'une manière taquine et toutes deux sourirent devant tant de complicités, elles se connaissaient à peine mais pourtant ils leur semblaient qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours c'était si plaisant 

Il était bientôt vingt heures quand Lena gara sa voiture devant la maison de Kara la rue était déserte, seul les voitures garé le long des trottoirs appartenant au habitants était là 

"Alors nous y voilà" commenta Lena en coupant le moteur 

"Oui...merci pour cette balade s'était génial"

"Je tant prit" Lena renifla doucement "c'était une sortie ridicule je ne sais même pas pourquoi je nous ai emmenés là je veux dire j'aurais pu faire mieux-" 

"Non s'était géniale vraiment" acquise Kara en attrapa la main de la femme toujours posée sur le levier de vitesses 

"Bien alors" acquiesce Lena avant de se mordre les lèvres dans un tic nerveux "est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut recommencer ça ? Ailleurs je veux dire ou...où tu voudras" 

Kara hocha furieusement la tête, les yeux brillant comme une enfant le matin de Noël et Lena gloussa doucement, Kara semblait déjà si jeune elle paraissait encore plus jeune avec ses grands yeux bleus innocents et se sourire qui la faisait trembler intérieurement 

"Demain ?" 

"Sûre" acquise avec joie Lena "même heure, même endroit ?" 

"Même heure, même endroit" acquiesce Kara 

 

"Encore Kara...cela fait trois fois cette semaine" soupira Eliza "qui sait ton entraîneur ?! J'irais lui dire deux mots elle ne doit pas vous fatiguer autant, tu as des cours à réviser"

Non s'était définitivement une mauvaise idée de prendre ce chemin-là. Ils étaient vendredis la semaine était à peine finie du moins les cours et elle allait revoir Lena pour leurs troisièmes sorties. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours donner l'excuse des entraînements à Eliza, pire encore elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que sa mère aille voir son entraîneur

"Non ne t'inquiète pas je veux dire sait juste au début histoire qu'on trouve notre tactique de jeux après tout je suis nouvelle alors voilà cela n'arrivera plus promis. Je finis l'entrainement et je rentre tout de suite" mentit-elle alors qu'elle voyait la célèbre tesla noir au loin

"Bien" acquiesce Eliza "veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ?" 

"Non sait bon les parents d'une fille de l'équipe me ramène" elle s'étonnait de sa capacité nouvelle à mentir, c'était si excitant mais aussi si culpabilisant elle n'en avait pas l'habitude

Pourtant sortir avec Lena lui donnait le sentiment que cette étrange sensation serait rapidement habituelle 

"Bien mais ne rentre pas tard, je t'aime chérie" 

"Moi aussi Eliza" elle raccrocha pile au moment où Lena quittait la voiture et Kara soupira s'était moins une

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et trotta rapidement vers la brune avant qu'elle ne se fasse engloutir dans un câlin tendre

"Hey toi" chuchote doucement Lena quand elle se sépare et s'approche pour l'embrasser

Kara se pencha doucement avant de voir du coin de l’œil un gars de sa classe elle panique soudainement et au dernier moment se penche pour finir non pas sur les lèvres de Lena mais sur sa poitrine, elle rougit et commence à paniquer mais Lena ne dit rien et à la place la serre dans ses bras avant de rire

Elle soupira, c'était trop dangereux ici elle regarda du coin de l’œil le garçon s'éloigner et se détendit soudainement. Elle devrait faire attention. Rao qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si on apprenait sa relation avec le PDG de L CORP ?! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer 

Elle occulta ses nombreux scénarios et se blottit dans les bras réconfortant de Lena, elle adorait littéralement son odeur 

"Hum j'aime ton odeur" avoua-t-elle

"Moi aussi" dit doucement Lena comme si s'était un secret "tu sens...sait un étrange mais si bon mélange tu sens le soleil mais aussi les bonbons et la vanille, j'aime" 

 

Comme chaque jour Lena les conduisait à la sortie de National City. Après les hauteurs de la ville leur deuxième sortie s'était déroulé dans un bar accueillant -heureusement sans restrictions d’age. Elle clôturait leurs troisièmes sorties ce soir-là par une longue promenade dans un parc dont Kara ne tenterait même pas de répéter le nom

Comme chaque soir Lena la déposait à vingt heures trente piles pas une minute de plus pas une minute de moins 

Le moment gênant restait les au revoir elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre à chaque fois. Devait-elle embrassé Lena ? Lui dire simplement au revoir ? Heureusement Lena prenait toujours la responsabilité du premier geste en lui claquant une bise au coins des lèvres. Elle attendit patiemment que la voiture soit engloutit par la nuit avant de rentré

"Sais moi je suis rentré" elle ferma la porte, jeta son sac et accrocha sa veste à l'entrée surprise de l'agitation dans la salle à manger 

"Tiens regarder qui nous honneur de sa présence !" gloussa Alex en dressant la table avec Maggie

"Pile à l'heure pour manger Kara" gloussa Maggie joyeusement

"Kara tu va te laver les mains et on passe à table"

Elle acquise aux mots d'Eliza et se lave rapidement les mains, change la gamelle de Superman et s'asseoir rapidement à table après avoir embrassé sa famille 

"Alors l'entrainement se passe bien ?" s'enquit Alex "maman m'a dit que tu rentrais tard pour t’entraîner" 

"Oui sait ça" elle acquiesce et s'efforce de ne pas croiser le regard de sa sœur, Alex saurait qu'elle mentait à l'instant même où elle croiserait son regard. Elle était littéralement incapable de mentir à sa sœur, c'était un fait ! 

"On ne te voit plus beaucoup" commente silencieusement Eliza "sait dommage..."

"Je suis désolé" elle l'était vraiment et elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle apprit qu'elle avait oublié la soirée cinéma chez Alex et Maggie et sourit désoler 

"Bah t'inquiète munchkin on se rattrapera tous demain !" sourit Alex 

"Demains ?" répète Kara en levant un sourcil 

"Yep" Alex hoche la tête "papa et maman nous emmène au centre commercial et on s'arrêtera manger...chinois"

Un grand crie plus tard et elle retournait à son assiette sous les gloussements moqueurs de sa famille mais bons il faut la comprendre demain elle mangeait des potstickers !

 

English version : 

 

The weekend didn't go very differently, she spent most of her time either in the garden doing some juggling or exchanging texts with Lena, it was surprisingly easy to talk with the woman but nothing moved anymore though. This weekend she quickly saw Alex and Maggie who had come by to say hello before leaving for their concerts

Things changed as early as Monday she left two hours of advanced science classes before receiving a text from Lena asking her if he could see each other tonight and when her classes ended. She bit her lips and Kara tapped a quick answer before throwing her bag on her back and leaving school in a hurry when Lena told her she was coming

She ran to the university steps and sat there slightly panting, while an inner voice told her that what she was saying was wrong. She shrugged her shoulders before dialing Eliza's numbers 

"Kara my darling, how are you? Shouldn't you be in class, having a problem-"

"I'm fine" she cut quickly "I just wanted to let you know that tonight's football practice lasts longer, I won't come home right away" she lied surprisingly well 

She barely listened to Eliza accept, a black tesla was driving towards her, for memorizing the license plate she knew who was and she couldn't repress the smile on her face when the car stopped in front of the university and a beautiful woman on the way out

Hypnotizing for a moment through the woman's calves in the open air, Kara shakes herself up and stands up to go against the woman, she mentally notes Lena's very professional clothing, probably she had just finished the job. A prestigious position, probably to drive in such a car 

"Hi" she suddenly finds herself shy in front of the woman and bites her lips not really knowing what she was supposed to do 

"Hey you" whispered softly to the woman before giving her a slight kiss on the cheek that made her capsize 

"Ready?" 

"Absolutely!"

Kara blushes gently when Lena gallantly opens the door for her before making them take the road to oppose her from college 

"So, um... how were school?" asks Lena after too long a silence

"Well, a normal day and you LCORP?" 

"Perfectly fine"

The silence falls and neither of the two women knows what to do to continue a discussion 

"Where are you taking us?" Kara asks, looking around them

"It's a surprise but..." Lena suddenly seems tense and her hands tighten on the steering wheel "but?"

Just as quickly as they were driving, Lena braked abruptly in the middle of the road before turning around to her with a glance to decide

"I... I wanted to do things right away I'm like that but I didn't want to drag things out and hope for something that's not reciprocal Kara I... I know it may sound stupid we've seen each other twice and the first time doesn't count but I care about you....I'm sorry if it sounds sudden but I really need to know I didn't sleep the weekend I could barely run this company and it's the first time...that I'm so much on someone like that"

Lena quickly delves into it and Kara remains breathless by the woman's confession, it was sudden as very sudden and also very fast, sudden as well, but it was exactly what Kara expected, her heart struck hard like the butterflies in her belly. The hope that what she felt for Lena was mutual was realized

His lack of response worried the woman since Lena denigrated herself before quickly apologizing "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so raw I-"

She stopped thinking and suddenly she was no longer on her seat but literally threw on the woman's lips, the gesture was as thoughtless as it was fast, the moment lasted only a second she was on Lena's lips and the other she had moved away and pressed her back against the closed door in her place 

"I... I'm sorry I..." Kara stammered totally horrified by what she had just done "S-knows nothing" stutters the woman before slightly giggling with embarrassment and nervousness  
"It was good but I think we can take our time or at least slow down the pace I want to do things right now that I know things are mutual"

Silently she always nodded in her side, which made Lena smile gently and offered her a friendly hand

"So to start with, don't stay so far away."

Kara blushed but accepted the hand and took her place correctly in the seat, she looked at the beautiful woman who could not believe that this moment really existed - even in her wildest dreams she did not kiss Lena- Lena opened her mouth to talk but a blow of the horn made both of them jump and the bubble around them burst

The brunette swore before suddenly restarting the car and driving more quietly on the road, the rest of the journey was strange no one spoke but it was a pleasant silence not like at the beginning. Now he had clarified some of the things. Kara didn't doubt that everything would be even better when they spoke

A few more minutes on the road and Lena stopped them on the tops of the city, lost in the hills, flourished. Lena stopped the car offering them a magnificent view of the whole city bathed in orange/red light

"It's beautiful" Kara whispered in wonder at the view before turning her head when Lena gently grabbed her hand, she looked at their hands nesting and raised her panting eyes in front of the magical beauty of the brunette, her curls were silky and her eyes came out under the sunset light

Lena was literally bathed in the "magnificent" sunshine, the blonde whispered, but the brunette grabbed her and blushed 

"Thank you" minauda Lena before clearing her throat "yes, but I-I mean if we have to continue this... relationship?" Kara nodded, "so I want to put everything flat. First of all, my name is Lena. Lena Luthor CEO of L CORP"

Kara's mouth opened with shock and she tried to talk but no word came out for several seconds she only worked and closed her mouth like a stupid fish before shaking herself when Lena took off their hands with her eyes wounded, she suddenly grabbed the woman's hand and gently shook her 

"Kara Danvers student at National City"

Lena's surprise lasted only a short time and the woman burst out laughing suddenly before gently shaking Kara's hand 

"Aren't you mad at me?" 

"From?"

"Not telling you right away who I was," Lena shyly admitted

Kara shook her head "we had never just met the first time don't count I mean I didn't know your name Rao I just covered you with coffee that day!"

Lena laughs at the happy memory "when such a pretty girl spills coffee on me I can't say anything but thank her it gives rise to beautiful encounters" 

Kara blushed before gently hitting the woman in a teasing way and both smiled at so many accomplices, they hardly knew each other but yet they seemed to them that they had always known each other it was so pleasant 

It was almost 8pm when Lena parked her car in front of Kara's house the street was deserted, only the cars parked along the sidewalks belonging to the inhabitants were there.  
"So here we are," commented Lena, turning off the engine 

"Yes... thank you for that ride was great."

"Oh, no, please," Lena sniffed softly, "it was a ridiculous outing, I don't even know why I took us there, I mean I could have done better." 

"No, it was really great" acquired by Kara grabbed the woman's hand still on the gearshift"Well then" Lena nodded before biting her lips in a nervous twitch "do you think we can do this again? Elsewhere I mean or... or wherever you want" 

Kara nodded like a child on Christmas morning and Lena giggled gently, Kara already seemed so young she looked even younger with her big innocent blue eyes and smile that made her tremble inside 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Sure" happily acquired Lena "same time, same place?" 

"Same time, same place" acquired Kara 

 

"Again Kara... it's been three times this week" sighed Eliza "who knows your coach?! I'll go and say a few words to her, she shouldn't tire you out so much, you have classes to study."

No, it was definitely a bad idea to take that path. They were Fridays the week was barely over at least the course and she was going to see Lena again for their third outing. She couldn't always give Eliza the excuse for training, even worse she couldn't take the risk that the woman would go to see her coach 

"No don't worry I mean just know at the beginning story that we find our game tactics after all I'm new so here it won't happen again promised. I finish the training and I come home right away" she lied as she saw the famous black tesla in the distance

"Well" acquired Eliza "do you want me to pick you up?" 

"No, well, the parents of a girl on the team bring me back" she was surprised at her new ability to lie, it was so exciting but also so guilty she wasn't used to it

Yet dating Lena gave him the feeling that this strange feeling would quickly become commonplace 

"Fine, but don't be late, I love you, honey." 

"Me too Eliza" she hung up right when Lena left the car and Kara sighed less than a second

She leapt on her feet and quickly trotted towards the brunette before she was swallowed up in a tender hug

"Hey you" softly whispers Lena when she separates and approaches to kiss her

Kara leaned gently before seeing a guy from her class out of the corner of her eye she suddenly panics and at the last moment bends over to finish not on Lena's lips but on her chest, she blushes and starts to panic but Lena says nothing and instead hugs her in her arms before laughing

She sighed, it was too dangerous here she looked out of the corner of her eye at the boy walking away and suddenly relaxed. She should be careful. Rao what would she say if we learned about her relationship with the CEO of L CORP?! She didn't even dare to imagine 

She concealed her many scenarios and huddled in the woman's comforting arms, she literally loved her smell

"Um, I like your smell," Kara admitted

"Me too" says Lena softly as if it were a secret "you smell...it's a strange but so good mixture you smell the sun but also candy and vanilla, I like" 

As every day Lena drove them out of the city, after the heights of the city their second outing took place in a welcoming bar. She ended their third outings with a long walk in a park whose name Kara wouldn't even try to repeat

As every evening Lena dropped it off at 8:30 p. m., not one minute more by one minute less

"It's me !" she closed the door and threw her bag away and hung her jacket at the surprise entrance of the bustle in the dining room

"Look who's honoring us with his presence," chuckled Alex setting the table with Maggie

"Right on time to eat Kara" giggled Maggie

"Kara, you go wash your hands and we'll eat."

She learned Eliza's words and quickly washes her hands, changes Superman's bowl and sits down quickly at the table 

"So training is going well?" Alex asked, "Mom told me you were coming home late to practice." 

"Yes..." she acquired it and tries not to cross her sister's eyes, Alex would know that she was lying the very moment she saw her eyes. She was literally incapable of lying to her sister, that was a fact! 

"We don't see you much anymore" commenting silently Eliza "it's pity..."

"I'm sorry" she really was and she bit her lips when she found out she'd forgotten the movie night at Alex and Maggie's and smiled sorry  
"Bha worry, munchkin, we'll all make it up to you tomorrow," smiles Alex

"Tomorrow?" Kara repeats, raising an eyebrow

"Yep" Alex nods, "Mom and Dad takes us to the mall and we'll stop for lunch... Chinese"

A big scream later and she would go back to her plate under the mocking chuckles of her family but well you have to understand her tomorrow she was eating potstickers

Chapitres 3 ;)


	4. I WAS SURE IT WAS YOU AT THE MALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!
> 
> Comme demander le chapitre est en Français ET en Anglais, voir la fin pour plus de notes 
> 
> As the chapter is in French AND English, see the end for more notes

Rappel : Le chapitre est poster en 2 version le premier en Français et en dessous en Anglais !  
Reminder : The chapter is posted in 2 versions, the first in French and the last one in English!

 

Version Française/French Version : 

 

Le lendemain comme prévu ils prirent la comète jusqu'au centre commercial de National City tous les six, puisqu'elle avais glissé le petit chiot dans un petit sac de sport sur son épaule 

"Alors tu chercher quelque chose Kar' ?" s'enquit Alex en jetant de fréquent coup d’œils derrière elle

"Ouais j'ai besoin de nouveau film pour mon polaroid" Kara cligne des yeux "pourquoi tu regardes derrière ?"

Alex sourit simplement et lui montre Maggie qui était penchée vers elle entrain de faire des grimaces à la petite tête peluche de Superman, le chiot regardait la détective avec de grands yeux. Le spectacle était à mourir de rire 

"Rao pourquoi je n'ai pas mon polaroid sur moi pour immortaliser ça !" glousse Kara 

"Attend nous on est plus de l'ancienne génération" Alex se moque et sort son portable avant de flasher sa petite amie avec le chiot 

"Je ne suis pas de l'ancienne génération !" s'écrit Kara "tu es plus vieille je te signale" 

"Ouais mais tu te trimbale avec un polaroid et tu gardes cette vieille ruine dans ta chambre" 

"Sais une machine à écrire qui date des années 1800 !" gronde Kara avec de larges yeux 

"Ouais des ruines quoi" sourit Alex malicieusement esquivant la gifle de sa sœur avec aisance 

"Les filles pas de bagarre !" réprimandent leurs parents 

"Mais...mais sait pas moi sait Alex elle rigole !" crie Kara quand sa sœur éclate de rire

"Hey petit Danvers regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !"

 

Kara regardait tranquillement les films de son polaroid et sursaute avant cette retourne quand une main l'agrippe, elle soupire ce n'était que Maggie, la femme lui souriait comme une enfant le matin de Noël, 

"Où tu étais passé ?" elle lève un sourcil

"Chercher ça" 

Curieuse Kara se penche pour regarder le sac ouvert mais le regrette bien vite et sa bouche s'ouvre quand elle voit que le sac était rempli de sex toys tous plus fous les uns que les autres, elle rougit furieusement avant de frapper le sac contre la femme hilare "  
C'est dégueulasse !" 

"Croit-moi ta sœur aime" glousse Maggie

"Je ne t'entend pas !" hurle Kara en se bouchant les oreilles avant des courir plus loin pour finir ses achats tranquillement 

Comme promis ils avaient mangé chinois dans un restaurant du coin et dire qu'elle s'était gavé de potstickers s'était peu dire, même pour son appétit légendaire comme le dirait Alex elle était pleine cette fois et marchait au ralenti derrière sa famille 

"Sais ça de se gaver comme une oie...grosse bouffe !" rit doucement sa sœur

Elle aurait pu se sentier irrité par les propos de la femme mais le continuel regard tendre qu'elle voit dans les yeux de sa sœur la freine de toute réprimande 

 

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on aille ici un samedi !" grinche Lena 

"Oh détend toi Luthor et regarde ta nièce s'amuse !"

Lena jette un regard mauvais à son ami avant de regarder Ruby rire et rire en touchant à tous les articles du rayon football. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas être ici et aurait préféré pouvoir elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant sa nièce 

"Tu sourit sait un bon point" 

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute Arias remercie ta fille d'être ici autrement je t'aurais foutue à la porte de chez moi !"

Sam en face d'elle ne fit que rire avant de boire une gorger de son café. Après quelques courses ils avaient décidé de prendre une pause, Lena avait désespérément besoin de café et Ruby était au paradis dans le rayon football 

"Bon parlons peu parlons bien tiens babys Luthor le reste de mon café" 

"C'est quoi le piège ?" demande Lena en levant un sourcil devant le gobelet pousser vers elle 

"Aucun pourquoi ?" sourit mutinement son ami

"Vas y accouche" soupire Lena en prenant une longue gorgée du café de la femme 

"J'ai déjà accoucher depuis bientôt 16 ans-"

"Tu m'énerves !" gronde Lena sous le rire de Sam 

"T'est de mauvaise humeur baby Lut-" 

"N'ose plus m'appeler comme ça et tout ça sait de ta faute..."

"Non sait la tienne" réplique du tac au tac Sam avec un sourire fière 

"Que-quoi ?" elle est réellement surprise cette fois en quoi est-ce de sa faute s'ils sont ici ? Elle voulait juste dormir et non pas se faire prendre en sandwich dans les magasins bondés du centre commercial de National City un samedi matin 

"Oui si tu m'avais dit son nom avant je ne t'aurais pas puni en te privant de ta grasse matinée"

La bouche de Lena s'ouvre large de surprise, elle savait que parfois son ami pouvait être tordu mais à ce point non, de quel nom veut-elle parler au juste ?

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles"

"Oh si tu le sait, le nom de la fille qui te rend toute guimauve depuis une semaine...un record d'ailleurs tu n'as jamais quitté le bureau avant 18h pour une fille celle-ci doit être spécial pour que Lena Luthor abandonne son travail de bonne heure trois fois dans la semaine !"

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur elle ne put que rougir devant l'aveu de Sam ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'idée de Sam de découvrir le prénom d'elle comme le dirait Sam 

"Qui te dit que ce ne soit pas un il d'abord ?" 

"Fou toi pas de ma gueule Lena ! Tu ne sors plus qu'avec des filles depuis que Ottis-le-Connard ta tromper alors comment elle s'appelle ? Je la rencontre quand ?"   
Elle aurait définitivement dû faire la grasse matinée et foutre Sam dehors 

"S'il te plaît !" 

"S'il te plaît je t'en prit !" 

"S'il te plaît Lena" 

"Lena, Lena, Lena je veux savoir !" 

"S'il te plaît please" 

Si la glace qu'elle a à la main ne finit pas dans la tête de Sam dans trois secondes elle méritera vraiment une récompense, la femme n'en démordait pas ! Elle ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit au moins son nom...mais Lena ne voulait pas, du moins pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais elle voulait garder pour une raison inconnue le nom de Kara pour elle. De plus si elle commençait à parler à Sam on amie ne cesserait de l'harceler pour tous les autres détails 

Evidemment comme la fille totalement sous le charme qu'elle et elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de parler de la blonde et de la façon dont-elle la fait sentier, la façon dont ses yeux sont si bleus, la façon dont ses sourires ressemblent au soleil, la façon dont sa peau de pêche semble baigner de soleil, la façon dont ses lèvres se font sentiers sur les lèvres de Lena, la façon dont les rire de Kara la fasse sourire

Non d'un chien même son prénom était sexy... Kara, elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'elle le prononçait

Kara était le soleil personnaliser tout chez elle semblait s'illuminer ! Ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux brillant, ses sourires étincelant, sa peau dorée, son caractère pétillant, ses rires lumineux oui Kara était son soleil personnel ! Elle voulait juste se blottir dans les bras de la belle blonde maintenant et les entraîner chez elle pour se câliner et faire la grasse matinée...

Sais beau de rêver, elle n'était pas dans les bras de Kara et n'était certainement pas chez elle "Alors ?" 

"Excuse-moi ?" Lena se secoue et regarde son amie la regarder avec un sourire 

"Quoi ?"

"T'est vraiment accro merde alors" glousse Sam "sa fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle"

"Désolé..." 

"Je te pardonne si tu me dis son nom ?" 

"Hug pitié" elle gémit bruyamment avant de s'éloigner plus loin juste pour se figer quand des boucles blondes et un regard familier n'attirent son regard 

Elle louche inconsciemment sur le corps de la fille et peut dire que s'était définitivement Kara, la blonde ne semblait pas l'avoir vue, son cœur s'emballa rien qu'en voyant la fille elle était si belle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller déranger la blonde la fille semblait être avec sa famille, elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une paire d'yeux bleus la regarda et soudainement Kara avait disparu

S'était quoi sa ? Elle haussa les sourcils surprise. Kara venait-elle de la remarquer et s'éloigner d'elle ? Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées farfelues elle a dû rêver

Fucking maintenant si elle hallucinait et avait des visions de la blonde s'était...sa craint totalement 

"Tu regardes quoi ?" Sam s'arrête à ses côtés les mains sur ses hanches 

"Kara"

Oups... 

Lena se tourne brusquement vers Sam manquant de se rompre le cou et grogne quand un grand sourire apparaît sur le visage de Sam qui scrute soudainement la foule

"Ou est-elle ?" 

"Nulle part" elle frappe son amie sur l'épaule quand Sam se met à faire des jumelles avec ses mains "je rêvais c'est tout"

Sam commence à sourire et Lena se prépare à une scène de son amie et des moqueries mais rien ne vient à la place Ruby coupe sa mère en haussant les épaules tout en continuant se jongle : "J'ai une fille de ma classe aussi qui s'appelle Kara" 

"Oui, mais la mienne étudie à la fac" sourit Lena en se rappelant de leurs rendez-vous et de comment Kara l'attendait toujours sur les marches, elle était si belle 

"Aw' couguar en plus la Luthor" glousse Sam et cette fois-ci Lena mérite vraiment un oscar pour ne pas avoir frappé Sam 

 

"Oh Rao s'était moins une..." elle soupire avant de brusquement jeter ses sacs sur le sol et se laisser tomber sur son lit 

Elle avait senti un regard sur elle et enfin combien de chance y avaient-il pour que ce regard appartient à Lena ? Ce n'était pas dérangeant en soi elle n'était pas avec sa famille, et si Lena s'approchait et l'embrassait devant ses parents adoptifs, sa sœur et Maggie ?! Elle avait paniqué et s'était brusquement mise à fendre la foule pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la femme

Cela avait fonctionné...elle avait dû trouver une excuse pour sa famille afin d'expliquer sa brusque fuite. Elle avait dû rester sur ses gardes toute la journée mais ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant non ce qui était le plus dérangeant s'était Lena. Elle avait regardé pendant une demi-seconde la femme dans les yeux et Lena l'avait vue...est-ce que la femme serait blesser par sa fuite ?

Elle n'avait pas le temps pour d'autres interrogations son téléphone sonné et elle tremble presque quand elle décrocher et porte le téléphone a son oreille avec réticence...

"Lena !" elle tente de sourire même si la peur la paralyse sur place 

"Hey Kara tu ne devineras jamais ce qui sait passer aujourd'hui ?"

Ça y est Lena sait, Lena sait et la teste, elle commence à paniquer qu'est-ce qu'elle doit répondre ?! Oui elle sait ou non elle ne sait pas mais si elle répond oui qu'elle sait mais que Lena elle ne sait pas elle se demandera comment Kara sait et alors elle saura que ce qu'elle a vu était vrai...est ce qu'au moins sait Anglais ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

"Kara tu es toujours là ?" 

"Hum...oui je suis désolé je suis toujours là. Qu'est-il arrivé aujourd'hui ?" 

"J'ai été sortie de chez moi et entraînez par mon amie au centre commercial et j'aurais pu jurer t'avoir vue"

Merde 

"Oh...ba alors s'était un sosie" glousse-t-elle nerveusement 

"Oui, en même temps si ce n'était pas un sosie mais une "hallucination" cela ne m'étonnerait pas j'arrête pas de penser à toi..." avoua timidement Lena 

Le cœur de Kara fendit et elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir tout crient 

"Je pense à toi aussi" 

"Alors qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?" demanda Lena

"Oh rien de spécial je suis surtout resté avec ma famille, ma sœur et Maggie et j'ai visité un peu les alentours" 

"Maggie ?"

"Oui" elle hoche la tête se souvenant que Lena ne pourrait pas le voir "c'est la femme d'Alex" 

"Alex ta sœur" devina Lena 

"Ouaip et toi ?" 

"Et moi ?"

"Oui tu as des frères, des sœurs ?" elle flâne doucement dans sa chambre le téléphone presser dans sa main et sur l'oreille alors qu'elle regardait Superman courir dans la chambre et sauter de partout

"Un frère, Lex mais on ne se voit pas beaucoup il travaille surtout en Angleterre quand mes parents eux sont en Irlande"

Rao elle savait qu'elle reconnaissait cet accent !

"Irlande !" 

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Désoler" Kara rougit violemment "t-ton accent je n'arrivais pas au placer mais sais Irlandais n'est ce pas ?" 

"Ouais" Lena sourit sa voix est plus enjouée "je suis né le bas à Ashford" 

"Hum belle irlandaise" 

"Si tu veux" Lena glousse "j'essaye d'y retourner au moins une fois par an, l'Irlande est un beau pays mais maintenant que c'est moi le PDG sa devient compliquer de se donner une semaine de vacances aussi loin du pays"

"J'ai visité plusieurs pays mais l'Irlande jamais" Kara réfléchit à voix haute ignorant que Lena avait entendu son commentaire 

"Ah oui ? Les Danvers bougent beaucoup alors" Lena sourit doucement "essaye de rester près de moi"

"Promis" sourit Kara même si son sourire n'atteint jamais ses yeux "les Danvers ne voyagent pas autant ils resté souvent au pays, je veux dire-j-je...mon autre famille, ma famille d'avants, ma famille biologique" elle bégaye cela devient tellement stupide elle se frappe le front contre le mur pour paraître si pathétique avec cela si Lena ne se moque pas d'elle

"Oh..." un silence long silence "je...suis désoler...je ne savais pas je pensais que..."

"Ouais ne t'inquiète pas les Danvers sont chouettes, j'ai gagner une sœur avec eux" 

"Hum..." Lena se tait un moment et Kara craint qu'elle soit fait quelque chose de mal "je suis désolé quand même Kara je me sens mal je-"

"Tu ne savais pas ne t'inquiète pas c'est du passé maintenant" elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir ses larmes et doucement se dirige vers sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvre avant de grimper sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles qui se formaient déjà dans le ciel 

"Oui...hum alors ça explique l'accent je veux dire tu ne viens pas du pays non plus...enfin je.je suis désolé je dis encore n'importe quoi bon sang j'ai l'air ridicule !" 

Un léger sourire amusé fend ses lèvres, elle aime quand Lena bégaye et divague c'était peu habituel de la femme du moins du peu quelle en est connus. Lena semblait toujours, sûre, confiante est maîtrisée ! Pas comme elle qui divague à chaque occasion 

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça et oui pour répondre à ta question j'ai un accent bien que j'essaye souvent de le cacher, les gens le trouvent inhabituel" 

"Pourrais-je l'entendre ?" demande prudemment Lena et Kara sourit 

"Que fait tu maintenant ?" elle demande sur un coup de tête 

"Heu...rien je suis chez moi pourquoi ?" 

"Je préfère t'en parler et te montrer mon fameux accent en face...et tu me manques"

Silence

Elle ses réprimande elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça elle se connaissait depuis peu à peine quelques jours, une semaine 

"Sûre, où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ?"

"Mes parents dorment" elle regarde l'heure et doucement retourne dans sa chambre 

"Alors viens chez moi...si tu veux" 

"J'adorai" elle sourit niaisement et ne s'en rend même pas compte ou du moins elle s'en fiche 

"Supère, je t'envoie l'adresse je suis l'appartement au dernier étage...a plus" 

"A tout de suite" elle raccroche et son cœur tambourine dans son torse

Elle allait sortir, elle allait aller chez Lena. Elle était totalement folle c'tait la pire idée qu'elle n'est jamais eut ! Il n'était pas loin de vingt trois heures trente et Eliza et Jeremiah dormaient, elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir ce soir...elle ne l'a pas demandé

Pourtant au fond elle est excitée et cela balaye toute crainte, inconscient elle jette son pyjama dans un coin et met un pantalon sombre, une chemise blanche, ses chaussures et son téléphone vibre annonçant que Lena lui avait envoyé son adresse

Elle laisse son blouson de lycéenne et à la place jette sur ses épaules un parka beige qu'elle noue a la ceinture, elle discipline ses cheveux et rien qu'avec cela elle n'en paraît plus 16 mais bien 20 ans

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver les clefs de voiture et prendre la route jusque chez Lena, ce n'était pas loin et la circulation était acceptable. Quand elle se gara devant l'immeuble elle est soufflée par la modernité et l'immense ascenseur de verre...

Elle se rappelle aussitôt que Lena n'ait pas n'importe qui mais le PDG d'une grande entreprise, forcément que la femme vit le dedans elle s'attendait à quoi ?

Le portier la laisser passer et le concierge lui accorde sans trop de mal l'accès à l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement de Lena. La femme doit les avoir prévenues de son arrivé. La monter est impressionnante et offre une magnifique vue sur toute la ville, une jolie musique plus tard et elle était devant la porte de Lena 

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur un magnifique couloir avec une seule double porte lourdement travaillée et toute en modernité. Elle leva la main pour frapper mais se stoppa net : et si Lena dormait ? Et si...d'abord qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici elle devrait être chez elle dans sa chambre. Elle commence à paniquer et se sent comme une idiote devant la porte le poing lever quand la porte finie par s'ouvrier pour révéler Lena

Rao elle était magnifique...elle ne portait pas de maquillage mais elle était tout aussi belle, ses cheveux lâcher, des lunette poser sur sont nez seulement habillé d'un pantalon noir et un sweat du MIT 

"Tu ne vas pas rentrer ?" sourit Lena 

"J-je...si" elle rougit et entre quand Lena la laisse passer avant de fermer la porte 

Kara est subjuguée par l'intérieur ce n'était pas un appartement mais un penthouse de dingue ! Déjà rien que de sa place elle pouvait voir le chaleureux salon, les grands escalier en verre et la terrasse immense où il y avait littéralement un petit jardin zen et un jacuzzi 

"C'est...très ouvert" 

"Je te remercie" Lena sourit et lui prend la main avant de l’entraîner dans le salon "tu veux boire quelque chose ? Eau ? Soda ? Thé ? Café ? Quelque chose de plus fort ?"

Kara tique sur le quelque chose de plus fort avant de voir un verre sur la table basse, Lena a déjà commencer à boire 

"Whisky délicieux d'ailleurs, tu en veux ?"

Rao elle n'a que 16 ans elle a envie de crier à Lena mais ce rappel que la femme croit qu'elle en a bien plus et se mord violemment la joue pour se taire 

"Non merci un soda ira bien" 

Lena s'éloigne et Kara soupire, elle doit faire attention. Elle prend un moment pour regarder l'aspect du salon avant d'être attiré par une photo. S'était Lena légèrement plus jeune avec un jeune homme à ses côtés. Lex sans doute le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Lena 

"Cérémonie de remise des diplômes, MIT"

Kara saute presque quand elle sent Lena très proche d'elle, son haleine fraîche sur son cou. Elle se retourne et n'est qu'à quelques millimètres pour attraper les lèvres de Lena, en silence elle prend son verre subjugué par le regard intense de Lena fixer sur ladite photo

"Merci alors...c'est lui Lex ?" 

"Oui ou Alexander mais sait à tes risques et péril de l'appeler ainsi" Lena sourit doucement amuser avant de prendre un gorgé de son propre liquide ambré   
"Vous vous ressemblez" 

"Vraie, pourtant nous ne sommes que demi-frère"

Demi ? Lena reprit avant que Kara ait pu dire quoi que ce soit 

"Lilian est ma belle-mère. Mon père et Lilian se sont séparé pendant deux ans à cause de la pression du boulot et tout, ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer mais pendant ses deux ans chacun ont fait sa vie, Lilian la sienne avec un sale type selon Lex et Lionel avec ma mère, rencontré dans un bar. Je ne connais pas son vrai prénom, je ne veux pas le connaitre...bref elle est tombé enceinte. Lionel ne le savait pas il ne l'a appris que quatre ans plus tard, Lilian et lui s'était remarié. Elle l'avait appelé -Lionel- pour lui dire qu'elle allait me tuer s'il ne venait pas me récupérer sinon elle se suiciderait avec moi. Lionel ne m'a que très peu parler de cela, je sais juste que ma mère était folle quand mon père a débarqué elle était prête à sauter d'un pont avec moi dans les bras. Elle m'a simplement jeté dans les bras de Lionel avant de se suicider. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle était une soûlarde, qu'elle se droguait, se prostituait et avait un casier pour vol..."

Kara était soufflée par l'aveu elle sentit ses propres larmes couler quand Lena se battait dure pour les retenir, elle prit fermement la main de la femme la laissant continuer son histoire sans jamais l'interrompre 

"Je n'ai jamais voulu en savoir plus, Lionel et Lilian on respectait cela. De là mon père a fait un test ADN après mon adoption pour être sûre même s'ils m'aimaient déjà. J'ai été alors adopter par les Luthor en quelque sorte, Lilian a toujours été gentil avec moi quand elle aurait pu être méchante avoir de la rancœur après tout je n'étais que la fille bâtarde d'une femme qui a été en liaison avec son mari pendant leur séparation mais non Lilian et pour moi ma vraie mère, quant à Lex, Lex a toujours été là pour moi malgré la distance il m'appelle au moins tous les dimanches" 

"Je suis désolés pour toi..." 

"Non" Lena sourit doucement et essuie ses larmes dans les yeux "j'ai gagné une vraie famille au final ne t'excuse pas, vraiment...mais je suis désolé on devait parler de toi et-" 

"Hey" elle coupe Lena avant que la femme ne s'emporte et l'embrasse doucement "c'est OK on peut bien parler de nous deux, j'aime en apprendre plus sur toi" 

"Et j'aime en apprendre plus sur toi" Lena caressa sa main avec son pouce et doucement les emmena au canapé pour les blottir tous les deux 

C'était un silence paisible, elle était bien ici lovée dans les bras de Lena, sa tête dans le cou de la femme qui la serrait fortement contre elle, son dos contre la poitrine de Lena elle aurait pu totalement occulter la nuit et ses cauchemars et se laisser tomber dans le sommeil, Lena l'embrassait quelques fois sur la tête ou sur la joue la faisant sourire doucement à chaque fois mais aucune d'elles ne parla

Jusqu'à ce que finalement comme pour suivre la soirée Kara décida que s'était à elle de se confier, personne ne connaît son histoire a par les Danvers et son cousin mais cela c'tait une autre histoire 

"Croit l'ont non mais je suis né sur une toute petite île dans l'océane. Krypton-" 

"krypton ? Excuse-moi" 

"Non je peux comprendre" Kara glousse doucement "quand je l'ai dit à ma sœur elle a réagi comme toi"

Dubitative Lena sourit et tapa sur son téléphone : Krypton avec plusieurs photos, c'tait une magnifique île, Kara regarda par-dessus les bras de Lena et acquisse 

"Krypton" 

"Whoa...je ne savais pas que ça existait sa sonne-" 

"Étranger ? Ouais" sourit Kara 

"Combien d'habitants habite là ?" s'enquit Lena ne trouvant de chiffres nuls par 

"Un million mais aucun chiffre n'est répertorié, l'île est trop petite pour être considérée comme un pays à part entière, malgré son nombre important d'habitant" 

"Extraordinaire" Lena était abasourdie et regarda pendant plusieurs minutes diverse photos avant de l'éteindre et se replonger dans l'étreinte de Kara "je suis désolé de t'avoir coupé je t'écoute, promis"

Kara sourit simplement et embrasse les mains de Lena poser sur leurs genoux avant de reprendre des souvenirs plein les yeux 

"Je suis né dans la capitale de Krypton. Argo City. Bien que la langue officielle soit l'anglais la majorité des gens là-bas parlent kryptonniens, d'où mon accent. Krypton était petit mais riche et développer et pour cause l'île était réputé pour sa science et son avancer dans l'astronomie. Ma mère travaillait pour le gouvernement, en plus d'avoir un statut social particulier ses compétences on fait d'elle une femme très respectée. Mon père était...et bien beaucoup de choses, quand il n'était pas occupé dans ses responsabilités de président il aidait mon oncle Jor avec l'entreprise Zorel Tech Labs, une entreprise spécialisée en science et astronomie diriger par mon oncle et ma tante (malheureusement son cousin qui en as hériter à fait n'importe quoi avec). J'ai grandi avec ma famille, dans la demeure Zorel, j'ai de par mes parents pu avoir un cadre de vie privilégier, je n'allais pas dans 

n'importe quelle école maintenant que j'y réfléchis j'étais bien trop mise sur un pied d'estale. Mon père fut réélu pour la seconde fois président, malgré leurs boulots ils prenaient tout le temps pour s'occuper de moi, ils m'emmenaient toujours avec eux pour leurs déplacements... Russie, Angleterre, Hawaï, Australie, Finlande, Chine, États-Unis et bien d'autres, des fois nous ne restions que quelques jours le temps que mes parents fassent leurs devoirs d'autres fois on restait une semaine ou deux. S'était bien"

...

"J'imagine" dit doucement Lena "mais alors tu es...hum fille de président ?" dire que Lena n'était pas impressionnée serait mentir elle se sentait toute petite face à la blonde pourtant plus petite qu'elle 

"Était" les yeux de Kara étaient trempés et elle se battit fortement pour les retenir "j'avais 8 ans quand mon oncle Jor et mes tantes Lara et Astra sont morts dans un crash d'avion pendant leurs déplacements pour affaires. Mon oncle Nolan où "Non'" sait remarier et a juste profiter de l'argent de ma tante, je savais que se type n'était qu'un profiteur...pst. Deux ans plus tard s'était à mes parents, j'en avais 10 quand un ouragan à frapper Krypton. Il fallait évacuer Argo City, mon père est mort en essayant de sauver un enfant ma mère je ne sais pas...à un moment elle était là et me jetait dans ce bateau et l'autre une vague l'a balayé." les larmes roulèrent cette fois sur ses joues et Kara ne fit rien pour les en empêcher, sa voix se cassa dans des sanglots "leurs corps ont été retrouver des semaines plus tard quand tout a été réparer... Krypton se remet encore de cet ouragan m -mais...moi jamais j-je n'ai été confié au Danvers parce que ils étaient de grands amis de mes parents (elle ne voulait pas parler de son cousin qui l'as juste jeter à eux alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans)"

"Je suis désolé...je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire"

Lena ne dit plus rien mais la serra fort dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer, cela faisait 6 ans mais c'était toujours douloureux, des fois Krypton et sa famille lui manquait tellement que s'en était insupportable, mais là dans les bras de Lena la douleur s'estompait doucement et avoir du répit faisait tellement de bien

"Ne t'inquiète pas" elle se redresse rapidement et essuies ses larmes heureusement qu'elle ne portait pas ses contacts il lui aurait brûle les yeux 

"Sais passer maintenant toi tu es ma future...hum sa sonnait trop-"

"Trop rien" l'assura Lena avec un sourire conquis "sa sonnait parfaitement bien"

Kara se souvient alors comment Lena avait voulu entendre son accent kryptonniens, Kara sourit et embrasse longuement Lena les blottissant correctement sur le canapé avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux d'émeraude   
"Je t'aime" elle parla si sincèrement et ne se donna pas la peine de dissimuler ne serait-ce qu'un peu son accent 

"Je t'aime aussi...cet accent est si merveilleux" les yeux de Lena étaient brillants d'amour quand elle attrapa son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement "ne le cache pas de moi" 

"Hum" elle fit semblant de réfléchir et sourit "OK si tu ne me cache pas se si bel accent Irlandais" 

"Deal !" gloussa Lena avant d'attraper une nouvelle fois ses lèvres 

Sur la route pour rentré a la maison Danvers elle se sentit nerveuse et aussi totalement excitée, elle avait passé une belle soirée avec Lena, elle aimait de plus en plus la femme au furies et à mesure que le temps passait ! Elle avait pratiquement dû se mettre un coup de pied pour quitter les bras et les lèvres de Lena, ses câlins chauds. Il était bientôt une heure et même si elle était excitée elle était aussi nerveuse car :

1-Elle était sortie sans permission

2-Elle avait "volé" la voiture de ses parents 

3-Il était plus d'une heure du matin, le couvre-feu était plus que franchit

 

 

translated version/Version traduite :

 

 

The next day as planned they took the mercury comet to the National City shopping mall all six of them, since she had slipped the little puppy into a small sports bag on her shoulder 

"So you're looking for something, Kar'?" Alex asked, frequently glancing behind her.

"Yeah, I need a new movie for my polaroid." Kara blinks, "why are you looking back?"

Alex simply smiles and shows Maggie who was leaning towards her making faces at Superman's little plush head, the puppy was looking at the detective with big eyes. The show made both of them laugh.

"Rao why I don't have my polaroid on me to capture this!" Kara giggles. 

"Wait for us we're not from the old generation anymore" Alex laughs and takes out his cell phone before taking pictures of his girlfriend with the puppy 

"I'm not from the old generation!" Kara grunts "you're older I remind you" 

"Yeah, but you carry around with a polaroid and keep that old ruin in your room" 

"It's a typewriter from the 1800s," Kara shouts with wide eyes

"Yeah, ruins what" smiles Alex maliciously dodging his sister's slap with ease 

"Girls don't fight!" reprimand their parents 

"But... but it's not me, it's Alex!" Kara shouts when her sister laughs

 

"Hey, little Danvers, look what I found!"

Kara watched the films of her polaroid quietly and jumped twhen one hand grabs her, she sighs it was only Maggie, the woman smiled at her like a child on Christmas morning  
"Where have you been?" she raises an eyebrow

"Look for this" 

Curious Kara leans over to look at the open bag but regrets it very quickly and her mouth opens when she sees that the bag was filled with sex toys all crazier than the others, she blushes furiously before hitting the bag against the hilarious woman 

"That's disgusting !" 

"Believe me your sister loves" giggles Maggie

"I don't listen to you anymore" Kara screams, covering her ears before running further to finish her shopping quietly

As promised, they had eaten Chinese food in a local restaurant. She had stuffed herself with potstickers, even for her legendary appetite as Alex would say, she was full this time and walking in slow motion behind her family 

"My stomach hurts, I can't take it anymore..."

"All you had to do was not eat like a goose" laughs his sister

She might have felt irritated by Alex's words, but the continuous tender look in her sister's eyes stops her from reprimanding her

 

"I don't see why you wanted us to go here on a Saturday!" grunts Lena

"Oh, relax, Luthor, and look at your niece having fun !"

Lena looks at her friend badly before watching Ruby laugh and laugh as she touches all the items in the football section. Although she doesn't want to be here and would have preferred to be able to be at home and sleep she can't help but smile in front of her niece 

"You smile, that's a good point" 

"This is all your fault Arias thanks your daughter for being here otherwise I would have kicked you out of my house !"

Sam in front of her only laughed before drinking a gorger of her coffee. After a few errands they had decided to take a break, Lena desperately needed coffee and Ruby had gone for a stroll in some special sections 

"Let's talk about Luthor for starters. Hold the rest of my coffee"

"What's the trap?" asks Lena, raising an eyebrow in front of the cup

"Non, why?" smiled mutinously his friend

"So?" sighs Lena as she takes a long sip of the woman's coffee

"then what ?"

"You piss me off!" Lena grumbles at Sam's laughter

"You're in a bad mood, Lut-"

"Don't you dare call me that anymore and it's all your fault..."

"No, it's yours" tac to tac Sam with a proud smile 

"What-what?" she's really surprised this time how is it her fault if they're here? She just wanted to sleep and not be dragged into the crowded stores of the National City shopping mall on a Saturday morning 

"Yes, if you had told me his name before, I wouldn't have punished you by depriving you of your sleep in"

Lena's mouth opens wide with surprise, she knew that sometimes her friend could be twisted but at that point no, what name does she mean exactly?

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh if you know it, the name of the girl who's been making you feel so sweet for a week... a record by the way, you've never left the office before 6:00 p. m. for a girl this one must be special for Lena Luthor to quit her job early three times a week!"

Despite her bad temper she could only blush at Sam's confession, which only reinforced Sam's idea of discovering the mysterious girl's first name

"Who says it's not a he ?" 

"Don't get the fuck out of my face, Lena! You've only been dating girls since Ottis's asshole cheated on you, so what's her name? When do I meet her?" 

She definitely should have slept and kicked Sam out

"Please!" 

"Please Lena you is my favorite person !

"Please Lena !"

"Lena, Lena, Lena I want to know !" 

"Please" 

If the ice cream she had in her hand doesn't end up in Sam's head in three seconds she'll really deserve a reward, Sam didn't give up! She wouldn't let go until she at least told him her name... but Lena didn't want, at least not that she didn't want, but she wanted to keep Kara's name to herself for some unknown reason. Besides, if she started talking to Sam her friend would never stop harassing her about all the other details

Obviously as the girl totally under the spell that she was if she started talking about Kara she couldn't stop talking about the blonde and the way she made her feel the way Kara's eyes are so blue, the way her smiles look like the sun, the way her golden skin seems to shine in the sun, the way her lips make paths on Lena's lips, the way Kara's laughs make her smile

Damn a dog, even his first name was sexy.... Kara, she shivered every time she said it

Kara was the sun customised ! Her golden hair, her bright eyes, her sparkling smiles, her golden skin, her sparkling character, her bright laughter, yes Kara was her personal sun! She just wanted to snuggle up in the arms of the beautiful blonde now and take them home to cuddle and sleep in...

It was all very well to dream, but unfortunately she was not in Kara's arms and was certainly not at home

"So ?" 

"Excuse me?" Lena shakes herself up and looks at her friend who looks at her with a smile 

"What ?"

"You're really hooked shit then" giggles Sam "I've been talking to you for five minutes"

"Sorry..."

"I forgive you if you tell me his name?" 

"Pity" she moans loudly before moving further away just to freeze when blond curls and a familiar look attract her gaze

She unconsciously squinted at the girl's body and may say that it was definitely Kara, the blonde didn't seem to have seen her, her heart got excited just by seeing the girl she was so beautiful. She didn't know if she should disturb the blonde the girl seemed to be with her family, she couldn't think any longer that a pair of blue eyes looked at her and suddenly Kara had disappeared

What was that all about? She raised her eyebrows surprised. Did Kara just notice her and walk away from her? She frowned and shook her head to chase away her crazy ideas, she must have dreamed

Fucking now if she was hallucinating and having visions of the blonde had... it totally feared 

"Who are you looking at?" Sam stops by his side with his hands on his hips 

"Kara"

Oops... 

Lena suddenly turns to Sam, almost breaking her neck and grunts when a big smile appears on Sam's face as he suddenly looks at the crowd

"Where is she?" 

"Nowhere" she hits her friend on the shoulder when Sam starts making binoculars with her hands

"I was just dreaming"

Sam starts smiling and Lena prepares for a scene of her friend and mockery but nothing comes instead Ruby cuts her mother off by shrugging her shoulders: "I have a daughter in my class too who is called Kara" 

"Yes, but mine is studying in college," smiles Lena, remembering their appointments and how Kara was always waiting for her on the steps, she was so beautiful. 

"Aw' is that you love little young Luthor's" giggles Sam and this time Lena really deserves an Oscar for not hitting Sam 

 

"Oh Rao was minus one..." she sighs before suddenly throwing her bags on the ground and dropping on her bed 

She had felt a look at her and my God, how much chance did he have that look belong to Lena?! It wasn't disturbing in itself if she wasn't with her family! What if Lena came up to her and kissed her in front of her adoptive parents, her sister and Maggie?! She panicked and suddenly began to disappear into the crowd to get as far away from the woman as possible

It had worked... she had to find an excuse for her family to explain her sudden escape. She had to stay on guard all day but it wasn't the most disturbing, no, what was the most disturbing was Lena. She had looked the woman in the eye for half a second and Lena had seen her...would Lena be hurt by her escape?

She had no time for further questions her phone rang and she almost shakes when she picks up and carries the phone to her ear with reluctance...  
"Lena!" she tries to smile even if fear paralyzes her on the spot 

"Hey Kara, you'll never guess what's going on today?"

That's it, Lena knows, Lena knows and tests her, she starts to panic what she has to answer?! Yes she knows or no she doesn't know but if she answers yes she does but Lena she doesn't know she'll wonder how Kara knows and then she'll know that what she saw was true...is that at least English what she just said?

"Kara, are you still there?" 

"Um... yes, I'm sorry, I'm still here. What happened today?" 

"I went to the mall and I could have sworn I saw you"

Shit !

"Oh...Well, then it was a double," she giggles nervously

"Yes, at the same time if it wasn't a double but a "hallucination" it wouldn't surprise me I can't stop thinking about you..." confessed Lena timidly

Kara's heart went wild and she pinched her lips

"I think of you too" 

"So what did you do today?" asked Lena

"Oh nothing special I stayed mostly with my family, my sister and Maggie and visited the surroundings a little bit" 

"Maggie?"

"Yes," she nods before remembering that Lena couldn't see it. "It's Alex's wife" 

"Alex your sister" guessed Lena 

"Yep and you?" 

"What about me?"

"Yes, you have brothers. Sisters?" she gently wanders around her room with the phone pressing in her ear as she watches Superman run into the room and jump from everywhere 

"A brother, Lex, but we don't see each other much, he works mostly in England when my parents are in Ireland"

Rao she knew she recognized that accent!

"Ireland!" 

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry" Kara blushes violently "your accent I couldn't place it but it's Irish, isn't it?" 

"Yeah" Lena smiles, her voice is more playful, "I was born there in Ashford" 

"Hum beautiful Irish beauty" 

"If you want" Lena chuckles "I try to go back at least once a year, Ireland is a beautiful country but now that I'm the CEO it gets complicated to take a week's vacation so far from the country"

"I've visited several countries but Ireland never" Kara thinks aloud, unaware that Lena had heard her comment 

"Oh, yeah? The Danvers move a lot so" Lena smiles softly "try to stay close to me"

"Promise" smiled Kara even if her smile never reaches her eyes "the Danvers don't travel as much they often stay in the country, I mean, I mean...my other family, my previous family, my biological family" she stutters it gets so stupid she hits her forehead against the wall to look so pathetic with that if Lena doesn't laugh at her 

"Oh..." a long silence long silence "I... I'm sorry... I didn't know I thought I was..."

"Yeah, don't worry, the Danvers are great, I won a sister with them" 

"Hmm..." Lena keeps quiet for a moment and Kara fears she's done something wrong "I'm sorry anyway Kara I feel bad I-"

"You didn't know don't worry it's all in the past now" she blinks several times to hold back her tears and gently moves towards her window that she opens before climbing on the roof to look at the stars that were already forming in the sky 

"Yes... um, so that explains the accent, I mean, you're not from the country either... I mean, I'm sorry I'm still saying whatever the hell I look ridiculous!" 

A slight amused smile splits her lips, she loves when Lena stutters and rambles it was unusual for the woman at least to know her. Lena was still, safe, confident and under control! Not like her who rambles on every occasion 

"Don't worry about that and yes, to answer your question I have an accent although I often try to hide it, people find it unusual" 

"Could I hear it?" Lena and Kara smiled cautiously

"What are you doing now?" she asks on a whim 

"Uh... nothing. Why am I home?" 

"I'd rather talk to you about it and show you my famous accent in person... and I miss you"

Silence

She reprimanded herself she shouldn't have said that they had only known each other a few days, a week 

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"My parents are asleep" she looks at the time and slowly returns to her room 

"So come to my house....if you want" 

"I loved it" she smiles silly and doesn't even realize it or at least she doesn't care 

"Supere, I'll send you the address, I'm the apartment on the top floor..." 

"See you soon" she hangs up and her heart beats in her chest

She was going out, she was going to Lena's house. She was totally crazy, it was the worst idea she ever had! It wasn't far from 11:30 p. m. and Eliza and Jeremiah were asleep, she didn't have permission to go out tonight... she didn't ask for it

Yet deep down she is excited and it sweeps away all fear, unconscious she throws her pajamas in a corner and puts on dark pants, a white shirt, her shoes and her phone vibrates announcing that Lena had sent her her address

She leaves her high school jacket and instead throws a beige parka on her shoulders, which she ties around her belt, she disciplines her hair and just by doing so she no longer looks 16 but 20 years old

It didn't take him long to find the car keys and take the road to Lena's house, it wasn't far and the traffic was acceptable. When she parks in front of the building she is blown away by modernity and the huge glass elevator....

She remembers as soon as Lena doesn't have just anyone but the CEO of a big company, necessarily that the woman lives in it she expected what?

The doorman let her through and the janitor easily granted her access to the elevator leading to Lena's apartment. The woman must have warned them of her arrival. The ride is impressive and offers a magnificent view of the whole city, pretty music later and it was in front of Lena's door

She couldn't have been wrong, the elevator opened onto a magnificent corridor with a single double door, heavily worked and all modern. She raised her hand to hit but stopped suddenly: what if Lena was asleep? And if... first of all, what is she doing here? She should be at home in her room. She starts to panic and feels like an idiot in front of the door, her fist raised when the door finally opened to reveal LenaRao she was beautiful... she didn't wear makeup but she was just as beautiful, her hair down, glasses on her nose only dressed in black pants and a MIT sweatshirt 

"Aren't you going home?" smiles Lena. 

"I-I-I... if" she blushes and enters when Lena lets her through before closing the door

Kara is overwhelmed from the inside, it wasn't an apartment but a crazy penthouse! Already from its place alone it could see the warm living room, the large glass stairs and the huge terrace where there was literally a small Zen garden and a Jacuzzi 

"It's... very open" 

"Thank you" Lena smiles and takes her hand before dragging her into the living room "do you want a drink? Water? Soda? Tea? Coffee? Something stronger?"

Kara ticks on the something stronger before seeing a drink on the coffee table, Lena has already started drinking 

"Delicious whiskey, do you want some?"

Rao she is only 16 years old she wants to scream at Lena but this reminder that the woman believes she has much more and bites her cheek to keep quiet 

"No, thanks, a soda will be fine" 

Lena walks away and Kara sighs, she has to be careful. She takes a moment to look at the look of the living room before being attracted by a photo. It was Lena slightly younger with a young man by her side. Lex probably the boy looked a lot like Lena

"Graduation ceremony, MIT"

Kara almost jumps when she feels Lena very close to her, her fresh breath on her neck. She turns around and is only a few millimeters away to grab Lena's lips, silently she takes her glass captivated by Lena's intense gaze fixed on the said photo

"Thank you then... is that him Lex?" 

"Yes or Alexander but knows at your own risk and peril to call her that" Lena smiles gently amused before taking a sip of her own amber liquid 

"You look alike" 

"True, yet he's only my half-brother"

Half? Lena continued before Kara could say anything

"Lilian is my mother-in-law. My father and Lilian split up for two years because of the pressure of work and everything, they never stopped loving each other but during his two years each made his life, Lilian made his own with a bad guy according to Lex and Lionel with my mother, met in a bar. I don't know her real name, I don't want to know him... anyway, she got pregnant. Lionel didn't know it until four years, he and Lilian had remarried. She had called him - Lionel - to tell him that she would kill me if he didn't come to get me or she would kill herself with me. Lionel has told me very little about this, I just know that my mother was crazy when my father showed up and she was ready to jump off a bridge with me in her arms. She just threw me into Lionel's arms before she killed herself. I later learned that she was a drunkard, that she was on drugs, prostituting herself and had a record for stealing..."

Kara was blown away by the confession she felt her own tears flowing when Lena fought hard to hold them back, she took firmly the woman's hand letting her continue her story without ever interrupting her 

"I never wanted to know more, Lionel and Lilian respected that. From there my father did a DNA test after my adoption to be sure even though they already loved me. I was then adopted by the Luthors somehow, Lilian was always nice to me when she could have been mean to have resentment after all I was only the bastard daughter of a woman who was in contact with her husband during their separation but not Lilian she is for me my real mother, as for Lex, Lex was always there for me despite the distance he calls me at least every Sunday" 

"I'm sorry for you..." 

"No" Lena smiles softly and wipes her tears in her eyes "I won a real family in the end don't apologize, really... but I'm sorry we had to talk about you and-" 

"Hey," she cuts Kara off before the woman gets carried away and kisses her gently, "It's okay, we can talk about the two of us, I like to learn more about you" 

"And I like to learn more about you" Lena stroked her hand with her thumb and gently took them to the couch to snuggle them both up

It was a peaceful silence, she was well nestled here in Lena's arms, her head in the neck of the woman who held her tightly against her, her back against Lena's chest she could have totally hidden the night and her nightmares and let herself fall asleep, Lena kissed her a few times on the head or cheek making her smile gently every time but none of them spoke

Until finally as if to follow the evening Kara decided that it was up to her to confide, no one knows her story through the Danvers and her cousin but that was another story   
"Believe it or not, I was born on a tiny little island in the ocean. Krypton-"

"Krypton? Excuse-me" 

"No I can understand" Kara giggles softly "when I told my sister she reacted like you"

Dubitative Lena smiled and tapped on her phone: Krypton with several pictures, it was a beautiful island, Kara looked over Lena's arms and acquired 

"Krypton" 

"Whoa... how many people live there?" asked Lena 

"One million but no figures are listed, the island is too small to be considered a country in its own right, despite its large number of inhabitants" 

"Extraordinary" Lena was stunned and looked at various photos for several minutes before turning it off and immersing herself in Kara's embrace "I'm sorry I cut you off I'm listening to you, I promise"

Kara simply smiles and kisses Lena's hands on their knees 

"I was born in the capital of Krypton. Argo City. Although the official language is English, the majority of people there speak Kryptonian, hence my accent. Krypton was small but rich and developing and for good reason the island was famous for its science and its progress in astronomy. My mother worked for the government, in addition to having a special social status, her skills made her a highly respected woman. My father was...and many things, when he wasn't busy in his responsibilities as president he helped my uncle Jor with the Zorel Tech Labs company, a company specialized in science and astronomy run by my uncle and aunt. I grew up with my family, in the Zorel residence, I was able to have a privileged living environment through my parents, I didn't go to any school now that I thought about it I was far too much put on a pedestal. My father was re-elected president for the second time, despite their jobs they took all the time to take care of me, they always took me with them for their travels... Russia, England, Hawaii, Australia, Finland, Chinesse, the United States and many others, sometimes we stayed only a few days while my parents did their homework, other times we stayed a week or two. It was fine"

...

"I imagine" says Lena softly "but then you're...um president's daughter?" to say that Lena wasn't impressed would be to lie she felt very small in front of the blonde  
"Was" Kara's eyes were soaked and she fought hard to hold them back "I was 8 years old when my uncle Jor and my aunts Lara and Astra died in a plane crash on their business trips. My uncle Nolan where "No'" knows how to remarry and just enjoy my aunt's money, I knew that this guy was just a profiteer...pst. Two years later it was my parents', I had 10 when a hurricane hit Krypton. Argo City had to be evacuated, my father died trying to save a child, my mother I don't know... at one point she was there and threw me in that boat and the other one a wave swept him away..." the tears rolled this time on his cheeks and Kara did nothing to stop them, her voice broke in tears "their bodies were found weeks later when everything was fixed... Krypton is still recovering from this hurricane I -I was entrusted to the Danvers because they were great friends of my parents (She didn't want to talk about how her cousin had so simply abandoned her...)"

"I'm sorry... I really don't know what to tell you"

Lena said nothing more but hugged her tightly for several minutes until she stopped crying, it was 6 years ago but it was still painful, she missed Krypton and her family so much that she couldn't stand it, but there in Lena's arms the pain was slowly fading and having a break was doing so much good 

"Don't worry" she straightens up quickly and wipes her tears fortunately she didn't wear her contacts he would have burned her eyes 

"It's ok now you're my future....um it sounded too much-"

"Too nothing" assured Lena with a conquered smile "it sounded perfectly good"

Kara then remembers how Lena had wanted to hear her Kryptonian accent, Kara smiles and kisses Lena for a long time, huddling them properly on the sofa before plunging her gaze into the emerald eyes 

"I love you" she spoke so sincerely and didn't bother to hide even a little bit of her accent 

"I love you too... this accent is so wonderful" Lena's eyes were shining with love when she grabbed her face in a cup and gently kissed her "don't hide it from me" 

"Hmm" she pretended to think and smiled, "okay if you don't hide from me that beautiful Irish accent." 

"Deal!" Lena giggled before grabbing her lips again 

On the way home to Danvers she felt nervous and also totally excited, she had spent a beautiful evening with Lena, she loved the woman more and more as time went by! She had practically had to kick herself out of Lena's arms and lips, her warm hugs. It was almost one o'clock and even if she was excited she was also nervous because:

1-She had gone out without permission

2-She had "stolen" her parents' car 

3-It was more than one o'clock in the morning, the curfew was more than crossed

 

 

 

English and French notes/Notes en Anglais et Français :

 

Sorry I took a little time for this one, to cut it, to translate it and try to transform some sentence, to correct it... but here it is the fourth chapter!  
I hope the chapter has more and I hope above all that he was understanding in Englis :/  
Tell me, I would love some feedback on the translation. It took me a while to translate it and I would like to know if it was okay or if it was clearly a disaster. Should I continue? If so, I would translate chapters 1, 2 and 3 and the other chapters will be translated

 

Désoler j'ai mis un peu de temps pour celui-ci, pour le couper, pour le traduire et essayer de transformé certaine phrase, le corriger ... mais le voilà le quatrièmes chapitres !  
J’espère que le chapitre vous à plus et surtout j’espère qu'en Anglais il été compréhensif :/  
Dites-moi j'aimerais beaucoup des retours sur la traduction. J'ai mis du temps à le traduire et j'aimerais savoir si sa allait ou si clairement s'était une catastrophe. Dois-je continuer ? Si oui je traduirait le chapitre 1,2 et 3 et les autres chapitres seront traduit

 

We'll meet later for the next chapter;)  
On se retrouve plus tard pour le prochains chapitre ;)


	5. PROBLEMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!

French version :

 

Ses paumes glissèrent maladroitement sur le volant quand elle se gara devant la maison pour voir le salon allumer et la porte s'ouvrier sur Eliza et Jeremiah qui la regardait d'abord avec inquiétude puis avec colère quand elle quitta la voiture sans bobo 

"Je peut tout vous expliquer" tenta-t-elle totalement horrifié 

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer" gronda Eliza 

"Tu va avoir de gros problèmes jeune fille" gronda à son tour Jeremiah

Comme si son cas n'était pas aussi désespéré elle fut un instant aveuglé quand les phares du SUV de sa sœur baignèrent un instant le jardin, les pneus crises sur le goudron, les portières claquent, des pas claquent presser et Alex et Maggie sont les prochaines à la regarder avec les bras croisés, inquiétude puis colère

Beaucoup de colère... 

Si jamais elle sort indemne de cela elle aura de la chance 

"A la maison. TOUT DE SUITE !" gronda Jeremiah avec un doigt menaçant à l'intérieur du salon éclairé 

Pour une fois elle ne tenta même pas d'aller à l'encontre de son père adoptif et tête basse elle murmura des excuses avant de tendre les clefs à la main tendue de Jeremiah et rentra dans la pièce éclairer

Elle était littéralement à la merci d'Eliza, Jeremiah sa sœur et Maggie. Seul dans un coin du canapé alors que les trois adultes lui faisaient face, bientôt quatre quand Maggie revient de la cuisine en lui tendant un thé chaud

"Avant toute chose" commença durement Jérémiah avant de parler plus calmement "comment vas-tu ? Pas de bobo ?"

"R.A.S" marmonna-t-elle-elle la tête plongeait dans son thé ...

"S'était irresponsable" commença Eliza toute hostilité ouverte "non mais tu te rend comptes de ce que tu as fait Kara ?! sortir comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit, tu n'as pas l'âge pour, tu ne nous as même pas demandés tu as volé la voiture de ton père nous étions mort d'inquiétude !" 

"Je suis désolé..." 

Eliza feula de colère mais ne dit rien et à la place se mura dans le silence, Jeremiah fut le prochain et s'agenouilla vers elle sa main relevant son menton pour croiser son regard brouiller de colère et d'inquiétude 

"Pourquoi a tu fait sa Kara hum ? Cela ne te ressemble pas" 

Elle essayait de regarder partout mais jamais les yeux de Jeremiah il saurait qu'elle mentirait sinon, a la place elle se mura dans le silence et baissa simplement les yeux sur le parquet en bois sombre 

"Très bien" soupirent Jeremiah avec déception "dorénavant tu es privé de sortie. Tant que nous n'aurons pas d'explication tu ne sortiras plus en semaine, les entraînements c'est terminer j’appellerais ton entraîneur pour l'en informer, tu sortiras simplement pour l'école et tu rentreras tout de suite à la maison" 

"Non je-"   
"Non rien du tout Kara" Jeremiah commença à s'énerver "monte dans ta chambre et va te coucher tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. Quand je remonte tout à l'heure tu as intérêt d'être dans ta chambre" 

Les larmes aux yeux elle se sentait mal, elle n'aimait pas décevoir les gens et n'aimait pas quand Jeremiah et/ou Eliza lui criait dessus et lui reprochait des choses...elle tenta de regarder chacune des personnes mais toutes sans exception fuyait son regard sauf Maggie mais la latina lui fit un sourire pincer avant de baisser les yeux

Ne trouvant aucun soutien et sachant parfaitement qu'elle était en faute, elle est jeta pratiquement la tasse sur la table du salon faisant sauter tout le monde dans la surprise et monta dans sa chambre comme demander 

Elle avait totalement merdé ce soir, pourquoi elle avait fait ça elle aurait au moins pu demander...elle se mordit les lèvres, elle se fichait totalement de sortir n'importe où d'autre mais Lena...elle ne pourrait plus sortir avec la femme comme elle le faisait. Cela faisait plus mal et la rendait encore plus triste

Elle avait jeté ses vêtements n'importe où et reprit son pyjama qui traînait encore au sol, si au moins elle avait fait les choses correctement comme mettre son pyjama dans un endroit ranger et mettre dans oreillers dans son lit pour faire croire qu'elle dormait au lieu de se précipiter chez Lena

Elle était enfouie sous les couvertures et pleurait silencieusement quand on frappa à la porte, elle ne dit rien et ignora le grincement de la porte, sans doute qu'ils vérifiaient qu'elle n'était pas repartie...elle sentit un sanglot dans sa gorge mais le ravala et ferma simplement les yeux quand la porte se referma et qu'un poids pesa sur son côté et que le matelas bougea 

"Hey... Kara ma chérie ?"

Alex 

"Est-ce que tu peux sortir de ta cachette s'il te plaît"

Elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de compréhension et à la place se détourna complètement de sa sœur

"Kara..." la peine dans la voix d'Alex la rendit malade et la faisait encore plus culpabiliser, elle était tellement nulle ce soir 

Ne pouvant supporter d'imaginer voir sa sœur triste elle sortit des couvertures juste pour trouver le visage triste et tourmenté d'Alex, les yeux bruns de sa sœur la regardèrent et un petit sourire à peine perceptible prit forme sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ouvre les bras, doucement et a reculons elle se blottit dans les bras chauds et laissèrent   
silencieusement d'autres larmes couler pendant qu'Alex Ies berçaient doucement en frottant son visage et son dos 

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ?" demanda finalement Alex au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence 

Elle secoua simplement la tête avant de s'éloigner de l'étreinte sécurisante pour aller à l'autre bout du lit câliner à la place Superman toujours endormit, ignorant tout de cette situation

"Kara...sait OK d'accord on n'est pas obligé d'en parler ce soir on peut en parler demain ou plus tard. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi" doucement Alex se couche à ses côtés et la prend comme la petite cuillère elle se laissa faire mais ne se blottit pas comme d'habitude dans l'étreinte d'Alex comme elle le ferait d'habitude et ce geste signifiait tout pour Alex

"Tu ne rentre pas" ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça 

"Non, il est tard. Maman et papa nous ont proposé de rester Maggie est dans la chambre d'amie. Je reste avec toi pour la nuit" 

Elle ferma les yeux quand une énième larme coula sur sa joue rapidement essuya par les doigts d'Alex qui frôlait sa joue. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait au-delà de merder et commençait à se rendre compte de sa stupidité, Alex et Maggie avaient été prévenue, Alex as du paniquer... Alex et Maggie avaient dû s'inquiéter et avaient roulé jusqu'ici et maintenant à présent Alex n'était pas avec sa petite amie juste pour s'occuper d'elle et de ses conneries ! Pourtant au fond elle n'arrivait pas à regretter le moment intime qu'elle avait partagé dans le penthouse de Lena et elle se sentaient davantage coupables de penser cela...stupide Kara 

Le lendemain matin était étrange...elle n'avait pas d'école alors elle était confinée à la maison et personne ne la regardaient, ses parents s'occupaient du petit déjeuner sait un miracle si elle a eu le droit as un "bonjour". Alex et Maggie étaient déjà devant leurs beignets et café s'était bien les deux seuls à lui parler à peu près 

"J'ai appelé le docteur Smythe tu as rendez-vous tout a l'heure" Eliza dit brusquement avant de retourner à son café 

Elle détestait ce Dr. Smythe cette femme était cessé d'être un thérapeute ouvert et capable de faire parler ses patients mais la femme n'était qu'aigre, froide et totalement désintéressé de tout ce que Kara était forcée de lui dire. Elle se demandait si la femme était comme ça seulement avec elle ou si tous les autres patients avaient le droit à la même prise en charge

"Pitié par cette femme elle est totalement incapable !"

"Tu n'as rien à dire Kara-

"Si" gronda-t-elle s'attirant les regards des trois autres "pourquoi tu veux m'emmène la voir je ne l'aime pas et tu voudrais que je lui parle de quoi ?"

Eliza sembla surprise de sa réaction mais se reprit bien vite : "ton escapade nocturne" 

"Ce n'est pas une raison" elle siffla avant de se détourner de la femme 

"Veut tu en rajouter plus ?! Je crois que ton comportement est déjà assez suffisant comme ça !" dit fermement Eliza avant de légèrement s'adoucir "Kara si je fais ça c'est-" 

"Pour me pourrit la vie"

Maggie fit de grands yeux, Alex s'étrangla sur son café quand ses parents adoptifs eux restaient sans voix 

"Non, pour t'aider ton comportement change de plus en plus depuis que nous sommes ici. Je comprends que tout cela te bouleverse-

"Non tu ne le sais pas justement. Je n'ai aucun problème et je n'irais certainement pas voir cette femme vipère" gronda Kara avec violence surprenant tous les occupants de la cuisine en plus d'elle-même, si elle n'était pas si énerver elle serait rouge de honte

Rapidement elle bondit de son siège ne prit pas la peine de débarrasser son petit-déjeuner et partie dans sa chambre 

 

S'était inévitable, après le déjeuner qu'elle avait passé sans un mot Eliza se préparait à l'emmener et elle faisait tout pour reculer le moment de partir

"Kara on y va !" cria Eliza elle savait que la femme allait perdre patiente mais elle ne voulait pas descendre, se Dr. Smythe la terrifiait totalement 

"Kara je ne me répéterais pas !"

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, s'étaient ridicules mais pourtant elle pleurait quand son téléphone vibra, un message

 

Lena 13:03  
J'ai adoré cette soirée avec toi <3   
Une prochaine fois ?

 

Elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à regretter, elle aurait accepté une nouvelle soirée l'idée lui était alléchante et tentante mais elle était punie...punit parce qu’elle avait désobéi à ses parents.punit parce qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine 16 ans

"Kara dernier rappel !"

Elle poussa un soupiré résigner et glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se précipiter à l'étage inférieur, il n'y avait plus qu'Alex et Maggie, Eliza s'éloignait vers la voiture, Jeremiah était au travail   
"Bonne chance munchkin" Maggie lui lança un clin d’œil d'encouragement

"Je t'aime Kido" Alex se penche pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrasse sur le front 

"Je t'aime aussi Alex..."

"Je ne fais pas cela pour te punir" soupire Eliza quand le plus grand trajet fit passer dans un silence mortellement froid 

"Hum" elle bourdonna les yeux rivés dehors quand une magnifique plante verte la fit dériver et rêver d'une belle femme aux yeux aussi verts

Eliza ne tenta plus rien pour faire la conversation et gara simplement la voiture devant le bâtiment froid. Elle frisonne presque quand elle rentre dans le bâtiment et croise le regard sombre du Dr. Siobhan Smythe 

"Bonjour Kara"

"B'jour"

Eliza lui donne une petite pichenette pour lui dire d'être gentille et l'embrasse avec un sourire la laissant s'échapper dans le bureau de la thérapeute 

"Qu'est-ce qui sait passer hier ? Ta mère m'a appelé au sujet d'un vol de voiture en pleine nuit"

Tact, exactement en plus d'être une garce la femme manquait cruellement de tact. Elle soupira, cela allait être long...a moins qu'elle n'entre dans le jeu de la femme  
"Hum ouais mais qui ne l'a pas fait, je veux dire à notre âge ?" elle haussa les épaules mais la femme ne le vit jamais trop occuper à griffonner des dessins sur son carnet  
Valait-elle autant que cela ? Être totalement ignoré comme une ordure . Elle ravala son ressentiment et à la place poursuit son stratagème

"Regardez-vous par exemple..." la femme la regarde aussitôt "au lycée je suis sûre que vous étiez genre capitaine des pom-poms girl ? Reine du lycée, toujours sur la liste ?"  
Bingo, cela avait marché puisque la brune pose ses affaires et la regarde avec un sourire suffisant en acquiesant 

"J'étais ! En même temps sais plutôt normal, je sortais avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football, Troy Terrens m'invitait toujours à ses soirées VIP ouais vous voyez le truc alors"  
Elle coupa peu désireuse d'écoute la vie "trépidante" de la femme pendant ses années lycée 

"Et vous avez je suis sûre vous aussi bien vécue votre jeunesse et désobéis à vos parents . Qui ne le ferait pas ? Même moi je veux dire qui suis totalement là l'intello à qui on ne prête pas attention j'ai fait...c'est la jeunesse" 

"Sans doute" 

"Aller" elle sourit "la reine du bal je suis sûre et sortie au moins une fois sans l'autorisation de ses parents. Si la reine du bal montre l'exemple il est normal que nous suivions comme des moutons bien dresser"

Pouah se discours sonnait tellement faux, pourtant la femme sourit largement. Elle doit être encore plus stupide qu'elle ne le pensait   
"Oui toute a fait...il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse !"

Gagner ! Siobhan Smythe avait mordu à l'hameçon certes elle était coincée pendant le reste de l'heure à l'écouter parler de sa vie géniale au lycée mais au moins à leur sortie la femme avait calmé les inquiétudes d'Eliza 

"Vous êtes sûre ?" s'enquit Eliza en la regardant puis le docteur Smythe 

"Oui ne vous inquiéter pas jeunesse doit se faire veiller à mettre des règles et certaines structures des jeunes grandissent donner plus de liberté à Kara mais tout va bien"

Le trajet du retour était pareil qu'à l'aller silencieux elle pouvait sentier le regard d'Eliza de temps en temps sur elle hésitante à lancer une conversation mais finalement sa mère adoptive ne dit rien et s'était mieux comme ça 

Au retour à la maison elle avait simplement sauté de la voiture et traverser le salon sans même accorder un regard à sa sœur et Maggie, elle claque la porte de sa chambre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps la verrouilla avant de sauter dans son lit

Superman sauta de son bureau et trotta rapidement jusqu'à elle s'enroulant dans ses bras avant de se rendormir elle finit par suivre épuiser de sa nuit difficile

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle est réveillée par des coups à la porte et la voix de sa sœur derrière 

"Kara ouvre si papa et maman apprennent que tu t'es enfermé...ouvre juste !"

À contre cœur elle essuie ses yeux fatigués de sommeille et s'extirpe du lit avant d'aller ouvrier la porte pour voir sa sœur la regarder 

"Ne me lance pas ce regard" baille-t-elle en retournant se pelotonner sur son lit

Elle ne fit même pas attention à Alex qui ferma la porte ni à sa sœur qui tira la chaise de son bureau vers sont lits pour s'y asseoir. Silencieusement elle rallume son téléphone pour voir deux autres textes de Lena

Zut elle avait oublié de lui répondre avec toute cette histoire !

 

Lena : 16: 49   
Kara tu ne m'as pas répondu et je m'inquiète...  
Ai-je fait quelque chose ?  
S'il te plaît fait moi au moins signent même si tu veux tout arrêter

 

Lena : 16: 49  
Je t'aime

 

"Kara ?"

"Deux secondes" elle grogne avant de rapidement taper une réponse à Lena et lui promettre de l'appeler ce soir non sans lui envoyer plusieurs émojis cœur

"Kara je te parle !"

Elle lève doucement les yeux de son téléphone pour voir l'air agacer et inquiet de sa sœur, elle soupire de lassitude avant de reposer son téléphone 

"Écoute je sais que tu es jeune Kara tu veux t'amuser et sais très bien je suis même contente mais-"

"Mais quoi Alex ? Tu as fait pire plus jeune mais j'oubliais moi sais différent je suis trop "fragile" n'est-ce pas ?!"

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'en prenait à sa sœur comme ça mais elle était agacée qu'on la prenne pour un bébé et ceux depuis sont arrivé chez les Danvers, au moins avec Lena elle était adulte, elle était une personne normale et ne se sentait pas constamment différente comme elle se sentait ici 

"Kara" sa sœur soupire avant de s'approcher vers d'elle et grimper sur le lit "sait vraie j'ai fait pire et oui je m'inquiète parce que tu es ma petite sœur et que tu es plus...vulnérable mais je ne veux que ton bien, tout le monde le veut mais rappel-toi la dernière fois que tu as réagi comme ça ou sa à finis ? Tu ne peux pas reprocher à papa et maman ou même à moi de m'inquiéter"

Oh oui elle se rappelle de trop cette soirée et elle en avait assez qu'a la lui rappel se fut l'une des pires soirées de sa vie, elle avait voulu s'éloigner de Jeremiah, Eliza et Alex pour ne pas leur faire du mal avec ses problèmes elle avait dérapé et cette énième attaque de panique elle n'avait pas su la gérer elle ne savait plus ou elle en était et avait bien trop forcé sa prise d'anxiolytique du moins suffisamment pour se sentir mal et forcer Jeremiah et Eliza à l'emmener en urgence voir un médecin

La dose n'était pas mortelle mais s'était assez pour la rendre malade et vomir presque en continue les prochaines heures. Elle avait passé les 48 prochaines heures au Midvale Général Hôpital à vomir tripes et boyaux

Mais cette fois s'était différent elle était en colère qu'on l'empêche de voir Lena, qu'on lui retire ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien en ce moment si ce n'était pas pour Lena elle ne se sentirait tellement pas à sa place dans cette ville cela peut sembler puérile mais Lena avait changé sa vie comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait ! 

Elle ne pouvait pas dire cela à sa sœur cependant

"Crois moi Alex si vous vous inquiéter je ne suis pas suicidaire j'ai juste besoin de pouvoir vivre normalement et faire mes propres expériences" 

Les yeux d'Alex s'embrument des larmes avant qu'elle ne se fasse soudainement enlacer dans les bras de sa sœur "hum jure-moi de me parler si jamais ça ne va pas ?" 

"Bien sûre Alex tu es toujours celle à qui je confie tout" 

"Et j'espère le rester" 

Elle sourit doucement avant de se retirer de l'étreinte "s'y sait tout tu pourras fermer la porte en partant ?" 

"Hum" bourdonne tristement Alex "bien mais ne t'enferme pas à clefs papa et maman te tueraient"

"Oui, comment vont-ils ?"

Elle n'a pas besoin de préciser pour que sa sœur comprenne et soupire "après votre retour maman à parler longtemps au téléphone avec papa ils prévoient de te parler ce soir"

Réjouissant 

"Merci" 

"Toujours" Alex lui donne une dernière bise avant de sortir de sa chambre

Elle écoute les pas de sa sœur s'éloigner et d'être sûre qu'il n'y est plus personne avant de frapper les numéros de Lena lorsque la femme lui en donna l'autorisation, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps dès la première sonnerie Lena décrocha

"Hey toi" 

"Hey je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure tu n'as rien fait de mal je te jure j'ai juste été...occuper"

"Ne t'inquiète pas...tu va bien ? Ta voix ne sonne pas bien" s'enquit prudemment Lena

Oh Rao elle adore tellement cette femme, si seulement elle pouvait être ici avec elle et la tenir simplement juste la tenir, pas besoin de parler ou de s'embrasser pas de pression juste de l'amour 

"Disons que mes parents n'étaient pas ravis de mon escapade de nuit"

Ce n'était pas un mensonge juste une demi-vérité 

"Tu et majeur pourtant...je suis désolé je n'avais pas pensé à cela ils ont dû s'inquiéter majeurs ou pas"

"Ne t'inquiète pas je n'aurais pas dû quitter comme sa sans prévenir personne ma famille est un peu trop sur-propective avec moi voila tout" 

"Je connais" gloussa Lena et Kara peut jurer que le rire de Lena est son son préférer dans tout l'univers "Lex clôture toujours nos conversations du dimanche en me rappelant de bien me laver les dents et fermer ma porte avant de dormir" 

Elle ne peut que sourire imaginant le grand frère de Lena rappeler à la jolie fille de se laver les dents, Kara trouva alors mignon d'imaginer la brune avec la bouche pleine de mousse et chanter devant le miroir...bon sang elle est totalement mordue ! 

"Ton frère à raison ferme bien ta porte"

"Bien M'dam" glousse Lena avec bonne humeur "enfin sait la famille que veux-tu !" 

"Ils t'aiment" 

"Et toi aussi, aller parle-moi de toi maintenant que fait tu je me languis déjà de toi il faut que je t'imagine là tout de suite !"

Elle éclate de rire et décrit rapidement sa situation avant de demander la même chose à Lena et leur conversation se poursuit jusqu'à tard quand un coup frapper la fait brusquement revenir sur terre

 

English version : 

 

Her palms clumsily slipped on the steering wheel when she parked in front of the house to see the living room turn on and the door open on Eliza and Jeremiah who looked at her first with worry and then with anger when she left the car without injuries

"I can explain everything," she tried, totally horrified 

"There's nothing to explain," Eliza scolded

"You're going to have big problems, young lady," Jeremiah scolded

As if her case wasn't so desperate, she was blinded for a moment when her sister's SUV headlights bathed the garden for a moment, the tires seized on the tar, the doors slammed, and Alex and Maggie were the next to look at her with their arms crossed, worried and angry

A lot of anger.... 

If she ever comes out of this unscathed, she'll be lucky

"At home. Jeremiah scolded with a threatening finger inside the brightly lit living room

For once she didn't even try to go against her adopted father and head down she whispered an apology before handing over the keys to Jeremiah's   
She was literally at the mercy of Eliza, Jeremiah her sister and Maggie. Alone in a corner of the sofa as the three adults were facing her, soon four when Maggie comes back from the kitchen and hands her a hot tea

"First of all," Jeremiah began hard before speaking more calmly "how are you? No injuries ?"

"R.A.S" she muttered, her head diving into her tea...

"It was irresponsible" Eliza began all open hostility "no, but you realize what you did Kara?! going out like that in the middle of the night, you're not old enough, you didn't even ask, you stole your father's car we were worried sick!" 

"I'm sorry..." 

Eliza grined in anger but said nothing and instead murmured in silence, Jeremiah was next and knelt down towards her with his hand raising his chin to cross his eyes blurred with anger and worry 

"Why did you do that Kara, huh? It's not like you." 

She tried to look everywhere but never Jeremiah's eyes he would know that she would lie otherwise, instead she wallowed in silence and simply lowered her eyes to the dark wooden floor 

"All right..." sigh Jeremiah with disappointment "from now on you are grounded. Until we have an explanation you won't go out during the week, the training sessions are over, I'll call your coach to inform him, you'll just go out to school and come home right away" 

"No I-" "No nothing at all Kara" Jeremiah started to get angry "go up to your room and go to bed you've done enough for tonight. When I come back earlier, you better be in your room." 

Tears in her eyes she felt bad, she didn't like disappointing people and didn't like it when Jeremiah and/or Eliza yelled at her and blamed her for things... she tried to look at each person but all without exception ran away from her eyes except Maggie but the latina gave her a smile before lowering her eyes

Finding no support and knowing perfectly well that she was at fault, she practically threw the cup on the living room table causing everyone to jump into surprise and went up to her room like asking 

She had completely screwed up tonight, why she did it, she could have at least asked...she bit her lips, she didn't care if she went out...but not seeing Lena...she couldn't go out with the woman like she did before. It hurt her even more and made her even sadder

She had thrown her clothes away anywhere and took back her pajamas that were still on the ground, if only she had done things right, like putting her pajamas in a storage place and putting them in pillows in her bed to make it look like she was sleeping instead of rushing to Lena's

She was buried under the blankets and crying silently when the door was knocked, she said nothing and ignored the squeaking of the door, probably checking that she had not left... she felt a sob in her throat but swallowed it and simply closed her eyes when the door closed and a weight weighed on her side and that the mattress moved 

"Hey.... Kara, my darling?"

Alex   
"Can you please come out of your hiding place?"

She showed no sign of understanding and instead turned completely away from her sister 

"Kara..." the pain in Alex's voice made her sick and made her feel even more guilty, she was so bad tonight 

Unable to imagine seeing her sad sister she came out of the blankets just to find Alex's sad and tormented face, her sister's brown eyes looked at her and a barely noticeable little smile took shape on her lips before she opened her arms, gently and backwards she huddled in her warm arms and silently left more tears running as Alex gently rocked as she rubbed her face and her back 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex finally asked after several minutes of silence 

She simply shook her head before moving away from the secure embrace to the other end of the bed cuddling at Superman's place still asleep, ignoring everything about this situation

"Kara... it's OK all right we don't have to talk about it tonight we can talk about it tomorrow or later. I'm just worried about you" gently Alex lies down beside her and takes her like the little spoon she let herself be done but doesn't snuggle as usual in Alex's 

"You're not coming home" were the only words she said 

"No, it's late. Mom and Dad asked us to stay, Maggie's in the guest room. I'm staying with you for the night."

She closed her eyes when yet another tear ran down her cheek and quickly wiped with Alex's fingers as she brushed her cheek. She remembered then that she had beyond screwing up and was starting to realize her stupidity, Alex and Maggie had been warned, Alex had to panic... Alex and Maggie had to worry and had driven all the way here and now Alex wasn't with his girlfriend just to take care of her and her bullshit! Yet deep down she couldn't regret the intimate moment she had shared in Lena's penthouse and she felt more guilty about thinking that...stupid Kara 

The next morning, it was strange... she didn't have a school, so she was confined to the house... No one spoke to her, her parents were taking care of breakfast, it's a miracle if someone had said "hello" to her. Alex and Maggie were already in front of their food, they were the only two people to talk to her 

"I called Dr. Smythe, you have an appointment earlier," Eliza said abruptly before returning to her coffee shop

She hated this Dr. Smythe this woman had stopped being an open therapist and able to make her patients talk but the woman was only sour, cold and totally disinterested in everything Kara was forced to tell her. She wondered if the woman was like that only with her or if all the other patients were entitled to the same care

"Please have mercy on this woman, she's totally incapable!"

"You have nothing to say, Kara-"

"If" she scolded herself, attracting the attention of the other three, "why do you want to take me to see her? I don't like her and you want me to talk to her about what?"  
Eliza seemed surprised at her reaction but quickly recovered: "your night getaway" 

"That's no reason" she whistled before turning away from the woman 

"Do you want to add even more trouble to your already inappropriate behavior?" Eliza said firmly before softening slightly

"Kara if I do this is-" 

"To make my life miserable"

Maggie made big eyes, Alex choked on her coffee when her adoptive parents were speechless

"No, to help you, your behavior is changing more and more since we've been here. I understand, honey, that you might be upset-

"No, you don't know that. I have no problem and I certainly wouldn't go to see this viper woman," Kara scolded violently, surprising all the occupants of the kitchen besides herself, if she wasn't so angry she would be red with shame

Quickly she jumped out of her seat did not bother to clear her breakfast and left for her room

 

It was inevitable, after the lunch she had had without a word, Eliza was preparing to take her away and she was doing everything to postpone the time to leave

"Kara, let's go" Eliza shouted, she knew the woman was going to lose her patience but she didn't want to come down, Dr. Smythe totally terrified her

"Kara, I wouldn't repeat myself!"

The tears came to her eyes, they were ridiculous, but she was crying when her phone vibrated, a message

 

Lena 1pm  
I loved this evening with you <3   
Some other time?

 

She definitely couldn't regret it, she would have accepted a new evening the idea was appealing and tempting to her but she was punished...punished for disobeying her parents.punished because she was only 16 years old

"Kara, last reminder!"

She sighed resigned and slipped her phone into her pants pocket before rushing to the lower floor, there was only Alex and Maggie left, Eliza walked away to the car, Jeremiah was at work 

"Good luck munchkin" Maggie winked at him with encouragement

"I love you Kido" Alex leans over to be at his height and kisses him on the forehead 

"I love you too, Alex..."

"I'm not doing this to punish you," sighs Eliza when the longest journey took me through a deadly cold silence 

"Hum" she buzzed with her eyes riveted outside when a beautiful green plant made her drift and dream of a beautiful woman with such green eyes 

Eliza did not try anything more to make conversation and simply parked the car in front of the cold building. She almost shivers when she walks into the building and meets the dark eyes of Dr. Siobhan Smythe 

"Hello Kara"

"Hello..."

Eliza gives her a little flick to tell her to be nice and kisses her with a smile letting her escape into the therapist's office 

"What can pass yesterday? Your mother called me about a car theft in the middle of the night."

Tact, exactly in addition to being a bitch, the woman was cruelly insensitive. She sighed, it was going to be a long time... unless she joined the woman's game

"Hum yeah but who didn't, I mean at our age?" she shrugged her shoulders but the woman never saw him too busy scribbling drawings on his notebook

Was it worth that much? Being totally ignored as a scumbag. She swallowed her resentment and instead continues her ploy

"Look at you for example..." the woman looks at her right away "in high school I'm sure you were like captain of the cheerleaders? High school queen, still on the list?"

Bingo, it had worked because the brunette puts down her things and looks at her with a sufficient smile as she nodded 

"I was! At the same time, I was dating the captain of the football team, Troy Terrens always invited me to his vip parties

"Yeah, you see the thing then."

She cut off little desire to listen to the "hectic" life of the woman during her high school years 

"And you have I am sure you too have lived your youth well and disobeyed your parents. Who wouldn't do that? Even I mean who's totally the nerd we don't pay attention to... it's the youth." 

"Probably" 

"Go" she smiles "the prom queen I'm sure and went out at least once without her parents' permission. If the prom queen sets an example, it's normal for us to follow like well-trained sheep."

Ugh, the speech sounded so wrong, yet the woman smiled widely. She must be even stupider than she thought

"Yes, absolutely... you have to enjoy your youth !"

Winning! Winning! Siobhan Smythe had taken the bait, certainly she was stuck for the rest of the hour listening to him talk about her great life in high school, but at least when they came out the woman had calmed Eliza's worries

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked, looking at her and then Dr. Smythe 

"Yes, don't worry, youth must be careful to set rules and some youth structures grow up to give Kara more freedom but everything is fine"

The return journey was the same as on the silent outward journey she could feel Eliza's gaze from time to time on her hesitant to start a conversation but finally her adoptive mother didn't say anything and got better like that 

On her way home she had simply jumped out of the car and crossed the living room without even giving her sister and Maggie a look, she slammed the door to her room and for the first time in a long time locked it before jumping into her bed

Superman jumped out of her office and trotted quickly to her wrapping herself in her arms before going back to sleep she ended up following exhausted from her difficult night  
It was only later that she was woken up by knocking on the door and her sister's voice behind her 

"Kara opens if Mom and Dad find out you've locked yourself in... just open it!"

reluctantly she wipes her sleep-tired eyes and gets out of bed before going to work on the door to see her sister look at her

"Don't give me that look," she yawns as she goes back to curling up on her bed

She didn't even pay attention to Alex who closed the door or her sister who pulled the chair from her desk to her beds to sit on. Silently she turns her phone back on to see two more texts from Lena

Damn it, she forgot to answer him with all that stuff!

 

Lena: 16:49   
Kara, you didn't answer me and I'm worried....  
Did I do something?

 

Please do me at least sign even if you want to stop everything.

 

Lena: 16:49  
I love you

 

"Kara?"

"Two seconds" she growls before quickly typing an answer to Lena and promising to call her tonight not without sending her several heart emoticons 

"Kara, I'm talking to you!"

She gently lifts her eyes from her phone to see the annoyed and worried look of her sister, she sighs with weariness before resting her phone 

"Look, I know you're young, Kara, you want to have fun and I'm happy, but-"

"But what about Alex? You did worse when you were younger but I forgot I know different I'm too "fragile" aren't I?!"

She doesn't know why she was attacking her sister like that but she was annoyed that she was mistaken for a baby and those who have since arrived at the Danvers', at least with Lena she was an adult, she was a normal person and didn't constantly feel different as she felt here 

"Kara" her sister sighs before approaching her and climbing on the bed "true I know I've done worse and yes I worry because you're my little sister and you're more...vulnerable but I only want your good, everyone wants it but remember the last time you reacted like that or its over? You can't blame Mom and Dad or even me for worrying."

Oh yes she remembers too much of that night and she was tired of the fact that a reminder was one of the worst nights of her life, she wanted to get away from Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex so as not to hurt them with her problems she had slipped and this umpteenth panic attack she hadn't been able to manage it she didn't know where she was and had forced her anxiolytic intake far too hard at least enough to feel bad and force Jeremiah and Eliza to take her to a doctor urgently

The dose was not fatal but it was enough to make her sick and vomit almost continuously for the next few hours. She had spent the next 48 hours at the Midvale General Hospital vomiting guts and guts

This time she was angry that we stopped her from seeing Lena! She was the person who was doing her the most good right now. If it wasn't for Lena, she wouldn't feel at home in this city. It may seem childish, but Lena had changed her life like no one had ever done before ! 

She couldn't say that to her sister, though 

"Trust me Alex if you're worried I'm not suicidal I just need to be able to live normally and have my own experiences" 

Alex's eyes fog up with tears before she suddenly gets hugged in her sister's arms, "Swear to talk to me if anything goes wrong?"

"Of course Alex, you're always the one I entrust everything to." 

"And I hope to stay that way."

She smiles gently before withdrawing from the embrace "if you know everything you can close the door when you leave?" 

"Hum" purrs sadly Alex "fine but don't lock yourself in with keys, Mom and Dad will kill you"

"Yes, how are they?"

She doesn't need to specify so that her sister understands and sighs

"When you get back, Mommy called Daddy right away. They had a long talk. They'll talk to you tonight."

To rejoice 

"Thank you"

"Always" Alex gives her one last kiss before leaving her room

She listens to her sister's steps away and make sure there is no one left before she hits Lena's numbers when the woman gave her permission, she didn't have to wait long from the first ring Lena answered

"Hey you" 

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, you didn't do anything wrong, i was just... busy."

"Don't worry... Are you all right? Your voice sound strange," Lena asked cautiously

Oh Rao she loves this woman so much, if only she could be here with her and just hold her just holding her, no need to talk or kiss no pressure just from love 

"Let's just say my parents weren't happy about my night getaway."

It wasn't a lie, just a half-truth

"You're an adult... I'm sorry I didn't think about that they had to worry about major or not"

"Don't worry I shouldn't have left like that without telling anyone, my family is a little too over-protective with me that's all" 

"I know" giggled Lena and Kara can swear that Lena's laughter is her favorite sound in the universe "Lex always closes our Sunday conversations by reminding me to brush my teeth and close my door before bed" 

She can only smile imagining Lena's older brother reminding the pretty girl to brush her teeth, Kara then found it cute to imagine the brunette with her mouth full of foam and sing in front of the mirror...damn it she's totally bitten! 

"Your brother rightly, close your door tightly"

"Yes, ma'am" giggles Lena in a good mood, "it's family, we can't help it, they're like that!" 

"They love you" 

"And you too, go tell me about yourself now, what are you doing? I already miss you, I have to picture you right now!"

She laughs and quickly describes her situation before asking Lena the same thing and their conversation continues until late when a knock on the door her suddenly come back to earth

 

 

Chapitre 5 ;)  
Les cours reprennent malheureusement... Je posterais moins régulièrement :(  
Je vais essayer de progresser dans la révision et la traduction de chapitres. Si possible, je posterais le mercredi sinon la fin de semaine  
D'ici là porter vous bien et bonne année 2019 à tous !!!

Chapter 5 ;)  
The courses unfortunately resume ... I would post less regularly :(  
I will try to get ahead in correction and translating chapters. If possible I would post Wednesday otherwise the weekend  
In the meantime, be well. Happy New Year 2019 to all


	6. DID YOU SAY IN LONVE ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!

Désoler pour cette longue attente, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps voila le chapitre !   
Sorry for the long wait. I'm not holding you back any longer, here's the chapter ! 

 

French Version : 

 

Elle avait aider Alex à mettre la table pendant que Eliza finissaient de cuire le dîner jusqu'à l'arriver de Jeremiah vers 19h

"Hum sa sent bon ici" sourit Jeremiah en embrassant sa fille et sa femme et l'embrasser à sont tour

Elle aimait tellement les parents Danvers ils étaient loin d'être les siens qui l'avait rejeter pour sont homosexualité, elle n'avait pas trouver qu'Alex dans sa vie elle avait trouver une famille et en Kara elle avait trouver une petite soeur géniale

Maggie n'était pas trop inquiète au sujet de Kara surtout lorsque le Dr. Smythe ne semblait pas alarmé. Sont instinct s'était activé et elle était persuader que Kara avait simplement une relation ou au moins le béguin elle n'avait rien dit à Alex pour le moment sans en être sûre elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la réaction de sa petite-amie !

"Ou est Kara ?" s'enquit Jeremiah Danvers en enlevant sa veste 

"En haut je peut aller la chercher-"

"Laisse-moi y aller" elle rattrape sa petite-amie par le poignet

"Mais-"

"Laisse Danvers je sait que tu aime ta soeur laisse-lui un peu d'espace" elle sourit devant la moue de la brune et ne put résister à donner un léger bec sur les lèvres

"Très bien"

Elle saute rapidement les escaliers avant d'aller au bout du couloir ou la porte était entre-ouverte, elle tendis la mains pour toquer et annoncer sa présence mais fut couper par un rire qui la fit doucement sourire avant qu'elle n'attrape les prochains mots :

"Tu me manque aussi..."

Elle avait brutalement laisser tomber sa mains un sourire conquit sur les lèvres. Elle en était sûre sont instinct ne l'abandonnait jamais. La petite soeur de Alex Danvers avait un(e) petit(e)-ami(e). Doucement et le plus discrètement possible elle rebroussa chemins secouant la tête avec amusement en descendant les escalier

Les amours de gamins l'attendrissait toujours 

"Maggie" Alex fronça immédiatement les sourcils en tendant le cou pour regarder derrière elle "ou est Kara tout va bien elle-"

"Je pense qu'on peut arrêter de trop s'inquiéter pour le p'tit Danvers" elle sourit devant les différents regards des trois Danvers 

"Que veut tu dire chérie ?" s'enquit Eliza en échangeant un regard avec sont mari 

"Je pense et sais fort probable que little Danvers est amoureuse"

Sont regard ne quitte jamais les trois Danvers elle peut voir la surprise sur les parents Danvers et l’effroi de sa petite-amie qui s'étrangle sur sont eau avant de claquer sont verre sur la table et sauter sur ses pieds 

"Quoi ?! M-mais comment tu..."

"J'ai surpris quelques mots assez éloquant croit-moi sont rire ne trompait pas" elle sourit en voyant le visage d'Alex se décomposer 

"Oh merde...Maggie !"

"Alex ?" elle sourit en voyant les sourires légèrement moqueurs des parents Danvers 

"Maggie ma soeur est un bébé elle-"

"Elle à 16 ans" lui rappela-t-elle avec un rire masquer par un raclement de gorge "à sont age je n'étais déjà plus vierge depuis longtemps"

Maggie se rend vite compte de sont erreur en prenant le hoquet de choc de sa petite-amie et les yeux larges des parents Danvers

"Oups je veut dire je n'étais pas une référence évidement que Kara est vierge ! Enfin je pense ? Désoler s'était maladroit"

"Ne t'excuse pas" sourit doucement Eliza avec tendresse "nous avons je pense tous oublier qu'elle grandissait je pense que le Dr. Smythe à raison Kara à 16 ans elle s'affirme et nous pourrons lui donner quelques libertés contrôler bien entendue"

"Hum je vais la chercher-"

"Nah tu n'y va pas" elle rigole devant la tête de sa petite-amie "je te connait Danvers tu va espionner ta soeur"

"C'est se que tu as fait" renifle Alex

"La porte était entre-ouverte je suis arriver au mauvais moment nuance" elle fait un clin d’œils amuser à Alex avant de grimper chercher le p'tit Danvers

Fort heureusement au dîner Alex ne dit rien et Maggie pense que ses parents on du la mettre en garde avant, elle sourit doucement devant les regard scrutateur d'Alex tout le long du dîner mais ne dit jamais rien. Finalement elles avaient finis par rentré chez elles non sans que Eliza et Jeremiah ne leur emballe des restes et leur fasse promettre de revenir bientôt 

 

Après le départ de Alex et Maggie elle commença à grimper les escalier mais la voix de sont père la stoppa

"Kara viens discuter avec nous s'il te plait ta mère et moi voulons te parler"

A contre cœur elle fait demi-tour et saisie la mains amical tendue de Jeremiah qui les ramena au salon ou Eliza les attendaient 

Kara ne le dirait pas mais elle craignait la conversation et resta constamment tendue dans le canapé 

"Détend-toi chérie nous parlons juste" sourit sont père mais cela ne la dérida pas pour autant 

"Ton père et moi avons discuter se que tu as fait était inacceptable tu es trop jeune pour quitter la maison sans nous en informer et encore moins rentré si tard !"

Elle baisse le regard attendant sa sentence bien qu'elle l'est déjà eu hier et elle n'était pas prêt de l'oublier elle était privé de sortir, privé de voir Lena 

"Cependant nous comprenons que tu veuille plus de liberté et nous sommes prêt à t'en donner mais sais donnant donnant Kara, comprend-tu ?" demande sont père

"Bien sûre" 

"Bien nous établiront des règles tu pourra sortir après l'école, rentré légèrement plus tard mais surement pas une heure du matin tu as des cours à suivre et à réviser nous pourrons te laisser sortir le weekend mais nous en parleront le moment venue, pour l'instant tu reste toujours privé de sortir et ceux pendant trois semaines j’espère que tu comprend pourquoi ?"

Elle acquiesce doucement devant le regard de sont père "je suis désoler" elle laisse quelques larmes couler et sa mère les balaye vite 

"Kara si nous réagissons comme ça sais parce que l'on tiens à toi il aurait put t'arriver n'importe quoi sur cette route...ou était-tu aller d'ailleurs ?"

Elle se tend immédiatement sous la mains de Eliza et recule doucement jusqu'au fond du canapé en secouant la tête "je suis désoler je-"

"D'accord" dit rapidement sont père la faisant relever les yeux "nous oublions sa tu es sortie sais fait tu es rentré tu es en sécurité sais se qui compte tu reste toujours punis mais nous te demandons pas de compte"

"Sache juste que nous sommes là Kara ton père, moi, Alex, Maggie tu peut venir nous voir" 

"Je sait" elle acquiesce doucement et se mordit les lèvres en regardant ses parents

"Oui Kara tu peut parler chérie ?" sourit sont père 

"Est-ce que..." elle triture maladroitement ses mains en regardant ses parents "est-ce que la punition concerne aussi les soirées chez Alex et Maggie ?"

"Oh chérie bien sûre que non !" rassure sa mère et sont père acquiesce

"Tu peut voir tes soeurs quand tu le veut mais nous nous assurerons personnellement que tu va chez eux et uniquement chez eux"

Elle acquiesce avec sourire avant d'embrasser ses parents

"Aller maintenant va te doucher et au lit tu as école demains, ta mère travaille tôt mais je t'emmènerais au lycée et je parlerais à ton entraîneur pour la prévenir des 3 prochaines semaines"

 

La première semaine avait été horrible elle n'avait pas put voir Lena ! Elle avait du trouver un mensonge pour Lena et elle était triste Lena avait évidement compris mais la voix triste de Lena l'avait fait pleuré 

Sa famille se chargeait personnellement qu'elle rentre après les cours généralement ses parents la conduisait le matin et Alex et Maggie venait la chercher le soir

Il était à présent lundi et cela faisait une semaine et 3 jours qu'elle n'avait pas revue Lena et elle devenait maussade, ce matin-là le 4X4 de sont père la déposa lui souhaitant une bonne journée et elle grommela une réponse avant de sauter du véhicule et rejoindre sont ami Winn qui l'attendait

"Hey Kara comment va tu ?"

Elle haussa les épaules en serrant sont ami dans ses bras

"Ouais toujours punis ?" grimace le garçon

"Pfff ouais pour encore deux semaines" elle grogne avant de suivre sont ami à l'intérieur du bâtiment "mais ne s'apitoyons pas sur mon sort comment sais passer ton weekend ?"  
Elle avait écouter Winn lui parler de sont projet de construire un robot et elle était immédiatement intéresser

"Attend comme un vrai robot ?"

"Oui" Winn lui sourit avec les yeux brillant d'excitation "tu veut m'aider ?!" 

Elle acquiesça énergiquement. Elle avait toujours été passionner par la science et la mécanique elle souhaitait construire un robot comme un vrai robot et rendre fière Lena ! Cela l'aiderais en plus à se consoler et ne pas rester sans rien faire qu'attendre désespérément que la punition soit lever 

"On peut commencer ce soir si tu veut ? Je n'est pas le droit de sortir mais je pense que j'ai le droit de recevoir"

"Sa serait génial mais je ne veut pas déranger" sourit timidement sont ami 

"T'inquiète pas" elle serre l'épaule de Winn avant qu'ils ne se séparent quand la cloche sonne

A midi pendant la pause déjeuner qu'elle partageait avec Winn elle avait appeler sa mère pour lui demander l'autorisation d'inviter un ami, sa journée fut moins pénible en sachant que dès ce soir elle pourrait profiter d'un moment avec sont ami

"Eliza à dit oui mes parents viennent nous chercher à la sortie du lycée...tu m'écoute ?"

Elle donna une pichenette à Winn qui sursauta avant de la regarder "Quoi ?"

"Tu devrait lui dire" elle sourit à sont ami en jetant un petit regard vers Querl "il est aussi geek que toi"

"Je...je ne sait pas Kara" soupire Winn en mâchant une frite "il n'a pas l'air gay"

"Sais la réponse la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendue" elle sourit avant d’engloutir sont assiette de frites

"Et toi alors ?" sourit sont ami avec malice "quelqu'un dans ta vie?"

"Touché" elle sourit maladroitement à Winn mais ne répondit rien bien que sont rougissement la trahit mais heureusement Winn ne lui demanda rien

 

Comme promis vers 16h alors qu'elle attendait Winn elle vit la voiture de sont père se garer dans le parking du lycée

"Désoler je n'avais pas finis de noter mes devoirs !" haleta Winn en trottant sont agenda à la mains qu'il fourra maladroitement dans sont sac 

"Sais rien déstresse Winn" elle gloussa doucement avant de tiré sont ami par le bras jusqu'au 4X4 de sont père qui sortie les accueillir

"Bonjour mon garçon tu doit être Winslow l'ami de Kara ?" sourit sont père en tendant une mains à Winn qui la serra 

"Oui Monsieur Danvers vous pouvez m'appeler Winn" marmonna timidement sont ami et elle trouva cela mignon

"Oh mon garçon si je t'appel Winn tu peut m'appeler Jeremiah ou Jeremy je ne suis pas si vieux !" gloussa sont père en mettant immédiatement à l'aise Winn

"Merci Mons- je veut dire Jeremiah"

Jeremiah lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et les emmener dans la voiture 

"Alors Winn vous et Kara êtes dans la même classe ?" s'enquit Jeremiah en souriant dans le rétroviseur au garçon

"Non nous partageons surtout les cours de science, maths et astronomie cependant je peut dire sans aucun doute que votre fille est brillante !"

Jeremiah gloussa sous ses rougissement "Je confirme qu'elle l'est...et voila les enfants nous sommes arriver"

Elle sauta de la voiture quand Winn s’extasia sur la maison et elle sourit avec indulgence à sont ami, les familles d'accueil ne devait pas être cool tout les jours 

"On y va ?"

"Je te suit" acquiesça Winn en la laissant le tiré par la mains

Eliza était plus que contente de rencontré Winn et sont ami avait furieusement rougit quand sa mère le prit dans ses bras 

"Je vous est préparer des cookies et du lait pour le goûter"

"Merci maman" elle attrapa rapidement le plats et laissa Winn prendre les deux verres "on monte en haut maintenant"

"Bien amusez-vous bien les enfants"

Kara ne manqua pas l’étrange sourire de ses parents mais secoua la tête et grimpa simplement jusqu'à sa chambre Winn sur ses talons

"Tes parents sont cool" commenta Winn "et ta chambre vraiment sympa"

"Merci...alors par quoi on commence ?!" elle jeta sont sac impatiente de commencer

"Manger ? J'ai faim" Winn rougit doucement quand sont vendre gronda la faisant rire

"Evidemment, j'ai faim aussi et tu verra ma mère fait les meilleurs cookies du monde" 

Winn avait crié de joie pendant plusieurs minutes en dévorant les cookies. Qui pouvait résister à la cuisine de sa mère ? Personne. Après leur goûter ils se sont immédiatement attelé à leur projet le robot 

"On l'appel comment ?" s'enquit Winn alors qu'ils sortaient des feuilles et crayons 

"Tu veut le nommer tout de suite ? Attendons de voir sa forme sais plus simple"

"Hum pas tord" Winn mord sont crayon "on commence par quoi ?"

Elle regarde un moment sont ami avant de soupiré "je n'en est aucune idées"

"Moi non plus..." marmonna Winn avant de lui jeter un coups d’œils et d'éclater de rire tout les deux "sa commence déjà bien !"

"Attend bouge pas" elle tira rapidement sont ordinateur et rechercha quelques informations sur internet 

"Google est définitivement notre ami" acquiesça Winn en prenant en note les idées qu'elle lisait sur différent article 

Leurs idées n'avait pas mal avancer ils avaient même réussit à faire quelques croquis des robots ou du moins leurs forme, leur taille ils étaient partie sur un petit robot d'une trentaine de centimètres, jeune et définitivement solaire 

Cependant ils en restèrent rapidement là Winn devait rentré et elle devait partir chez Alex et Maggie pour dormir la-bas ce soir. Elle pensa ensuite à Lena et se mordit les lèvres en envoyant quelques petit emojie cœur à la jolie fille

Lena !

"Winn je pense que je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous aider et nous donner les bases ou du moins les grande ligne pour construire un robot" 

Après tout Lena avait construit un satellite envoyer dans l'espace ! Elle ressentit une immense fierté en pensant à la femme merveilleuse. Cette femme de génie l'aimait et elle l'aimait en retour ! 

"Ah oui ?" Winn la regarda intéressée "qui ?"

Aie

"Heu une amie qui travaille dans un truc technologique elle à aider à construire un satellite" bégaya-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres

"Cool demande-lui et tiens moi au courant je ferais des recherches de mon côté"

Elle raccompagna Winn jusqu'en bas et se départagèrent rapidement le travail sur leurs projet 

"Alors Winn on viens te chercher ou doit-on te ramener ?" s'enquit sa mère en venant embraser le garçon

Oh elle n'avait pas penser à cella. Si la famille d'accueil de Winn était aussi désintéresser que le garçon le disait aucun doute qu'ils ne viendraient pas le chercher 

"Non mais je vais rentré à pied une bonne marche-"

"Surement pas" gronda sa mère faisant se tasser le garçon "il fait nuit chérie je ne te laisse pas rentré tout seul Jeremiah peut te ramener"

"Sûre" acquiesce sont père en tapotant l'épaule du geek "cela ne me dérange pas en plus je dois déposer Kara chez sa soeur"

"Oh bien d'accord...merci" Winn rougit sous les rire de sont père

"Kara monte chercher ton sac Winn et moi on t'attend à la voiture !"

"Bonne soirée Winn rentre bien et reviens quand tu veut s'était un plaisir de te recevoir"

"Merci Mad-Eliza" Winn rougit lorsque sa mère lui donna une bise

Elle sourit doucement devant la timidité de Winn avant de grimper chercher sont sac 

Elle avait aimer sont moment avec Winn cela faisait du bien d'avoir un ami et Winn était une crème ! Ses parents étaient charmer. Sa soirée pizza bière -jus pour elle- télé avec Alex et Maggie avait été génial jusqu'à se qu'Alex ne lui pose des question sur sa vie amoureuse

Alex soupçonnait-elle quelques chose ?! Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de plus paniquer Maggie avait réprimander sa soeur et fort heureusement les questions de se genre furent vite oublier. Malheureusement le doute persistait maintenant. Sa soeur savait-elle quelques chose ?! Elle n'avait pas vue Lena depuis plusieurs jours et avait toujours été très prudente   
Elle avait finis par s’endormir finalement dans la chambre d'amie sans plus se poser de question même si elle resta toujours tendue et s'inquiéter de sa relation avec Lena la fit inéluctablement penser à Lena...

Elle manquait tellement Lena...

 

 

English Version : 

 

She had helped Alex set the table while Eliza finished cooking dinner until Jeremiah arrived around 7pm

"Hum, it smells good here" smiles Jeremiah as he kisses his daughter and wife and kisses her in turn

She loved the Danvers parents so much! They were far from being her own parents who had rejected her for her homosexuality, in addition to having found Alex in her life, she had found a family with Eliza and Jeremiah and a great little sister with Kara

Maggie wasn't too worried about Kara especially when Dr. Smythe didn't seem alarmed. If her instincts were true she was convinced that Kara was just having a relationship or at least a crush, she hadn't said anything to Alex yet without being sure, she couldn't even imagine her girlfriend's reaction ! 

"Where's Kara?" Jeremiah Danvers asked as he took off his jacket

"Upstairs I can go get it-"

"Let me go" she catches her girlfriend by the wrist

"But-"

"Let me go see her Danvers I know you love your sister but give her some space" she smiled at the pout of the brunette and could not resist giving a light beak on her lips  
"All right"

She quickly jumped the stairs before going to the end of the corridor where the door was open, she reached out her hands to knock and announce her presence but was cut off by a laugh that made her smile gently before she caught the next words :

"I miss you too..."

She had suddenly dropped her hands with a smile on her lips. She was sure of it, her instincts never abandoned her. Alex Danvers' younger sister had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Slowly and as discreetly as possible she turned back, shaking her head with amusement as she went down the stairs

The love of kids always touched him

"Maggie" Alex immediately frowned as she stretched her neck to look behind her "where Kara is, everything is fine with her-"

"I think we can stop worrying too much about the little Danvers" she smiles at the different looks of the three Danvers 

"What do you mean, darling?" asked Eliza, exchanging a look with her husband

"I think and it's very likely that little Danvers is in love"

Her gaze never leaves the three Danvers she can see the surprise on the Danvers parents and the fright of her girlfriend who chokes on her water before slamming her glass on the table by jumping on her feet 

"What?! B-but how..."

"I surprised a few rather surprising words and believe me his laugh was not just a laugh" she smiled as she saw Alex's face break down 

"Oh shit... Maggie!"

"Alex?" she smiles when she sees the slightly mocking smiles of the Danvers parents 

"Maggie my sister is a baby her-"

"She at 16" she reminded him with a laugh masked by a throat clearance "at her age I had already lost my virginity long ago

Maggie quickly realizes her mistake when she takes her girlfriend's shock hiccup and the wide eyes of the Danvers parents

"Oops I mean I wasn't a reference obviously that Kara is a virgin! At least I think so? Sorry was clumsy."

"Don't worry," smiled Eliza gently with tenderness, "we all forgot that she was growing up, I think Dr. Smythe was right, Kara at 16 she is assertive and we can give her some freedom"

"Um, I'll go get her-"

"Nah, you're not going" she's laughing at her girlfriend's head "I know you Danvers, you're going to spy on your sister"

"Know what you've done" sniffs Alex

"The door was half-opened, I arrived at the wrong time" she winked at Alex before climbing up to get the little Danvers

Fortunately at dinner Alex says nothing and Maggie thinks that her parents had to get things straightened out beforehand, she smiles gently in front of Alex's scrutinizing eyes all through dinner but never says anything. Finally they had finally returned home, not without Eliza and Jeremiah wrapping up leftovers and making them promise to come back soon

 

After Alex and Maggie left, she started climbing the stairs but her father's voice stopped her

"Kara, come please, your mother and I want to talk to you."

reluctantly she turned around and grabbed Jeremiah's friendly outstretched hands, who brought them back to the living room where Eliza was waiting for them   
Kara wouldn't say it, but she was afraid of conversation and was constantly tense on the couch

"Relax, honey, we're just talking," smiles her father, but that didn't cheer her up

"Your father and I talked, what you did was unacceptable you're too young to leave the house without informing us and even less come home so late!"

She looks down

"However, we understand that you want more freedom and we're willing to give you some, but no abuse, do you understand?" asks his father

"Of course" 

"Well, we'll make rules you can go out after school, you can come home a little later but probably not at one in the morning you have classes to take and study, we can let you go out on weekends but we'll talk about it when the time comes, for now you're still not allowed out for three weeks I hope you understand why?"

She nods gently in front of her father's eyes "I'm sorry" she lets a few tears flow and her mother quickly sweeps them away 

"Kara if we react like that, because we care about you, anything could have happened to you on that road... where were you going anyway?"

She stretches out immediately under Eliza's hands and gently moves back to the bottom of the couch shaking her head "I'm sorry I-"

All right, let's forget it. You went out but you came back and more importantly you came back safe, that's the main thing

"Just know that we're here Kara your father, I, Alex, Maggie, you can come and see us" 

"I know" she nods gently and bites her lips as she looks at her parents

"Yes, Kara, can you talk, darling?" smiles his father

"Does..." she clumsily crushes her hands while looking at her parents "does the punishment also concern Alex and Maggie's parties?"

"Oh, dear, of course not!" reassures her mother and her father nods

"You can see your sisters whenever you want, but we will personally make sure you go to their homes and only to their homes."

She nods with a smile before kissing her parents

"Go now and shower and go to bed you have school tomorrow, your mother works early but I'll take you to school and talk to your coach to let her know about the next 3 weeks"

 

The first week had been horrible, she couldn't see Lena! She had to find a lie for Lena and she was sad Lena obviously understood but Lena's sad voice made her cry   
Her family personally arranged for her to return home after school, usually her parents drove her in the morning and Alex and Maggie picked her up in the evening

It was now Monday and it had been a week and 3 days since she hadn't seen Lena again and she was getting moody, that morning the 4X4 of her father dropped her off wishing her a good day and she growled an answer before jumping out of the vehicle and joining her friend Winn who was waiting for her

"Hey Kara, how are you?"

She shrugged as she hugged her friend in her arms

"Yeah, always punished?" grins the boy

"Pfft, yeah, for another two weeks" she growls before following her friend inside the building "but let's not feel sorry for myself, how are you ?"

She had listened be entousiastic to Winn talk to him about his project to build a robot and she was immediately interested

"Wait like a real robot?"

"Yes" Winn smiles at him with his eyes shining with excitement "do you want to help me?!" 

She nodded energetically. She had always been passionate about science and mechanics and wanted to build a robot like a real robot and make Lena proud! It would also help him to console himself and not stay idly waiting desperately for the punishment to be lifted

"Can we start tonight if you want? I'm not allowed to go out, but I think I have a right to receive."

"That would be great but I don't want to disturb" smiles shyly his friend 

"Don't worry," she squeezes Winn's shoulder before they split when the bell rings

 

At noon during the lunch break she shared with Winn she had called her mother to ask her permission to invite a friend, her day was less painful knowing that tonight she could enjoy a moment with her friend

"Eliza said yes, my parents are picking us up after high school... are you listening to me?"

She gave Winn a flick and he jumped before watching her "What?"

"You should tell her" she smiles at her friend by looking at Querl "he's as geeky as you are"

"I... I don't know Kara" sighs Winn chewing on a fry "he doesn't look gay"

"It's the dumbest answer I've ever heard" she smiles before swallowing up her fries 

"What about you?" smiles his mischievous friend "someone in your life?"

"Touched" she smiled clumsily at Winn but answered nothing even though her blushes betrayed her but fortunately Winn didn't ask her anything

As promised around 4pm she was waiting for Winn, she saw her father's cars waiting in the distance in the school car park

"Sorry for the delay! I didn't finish writing my homework!" Haleta Winn still has her diary in her hand and clumsily throws it into her bag

"It's nothing, de-stress Winn" she giggled gently before pulling her friend by the arm until the 4X4 of her father who went out to greet them

"Hello, boy, you must be Winslow Kara's friend," smiles his father, reaching out his hands to Winn, who squeezed her 

"Yes, Mr. Danvers, you can call me Winn" muttered shyly his friend and she found it cute

"Oh my boy if I call you Winn you can call me Jeremiah or Jeremy I'm not that old!" giggled his father, making Winn immediately comfortable

"Thank you Mister- I mean Jeremiah"

Jeremiah smiled at her before kissing her and taking them in the car 

"So, Winn you and Kara are in the same class?" Jeremiah asked, smiling in the mirror at the boy

"No, we mainly share science, math and astronomy classes, but I can certainly say that your daughter is brilliant!"

Jeremiah giggled under her blush, "I confirm she is...and here we are, the children, we've arrived"

She jumped out of the car when Winn raved about the house and smiled indulgently at her friend, the host families must not have been cool every day

"Shall we go?"

"I'm following you," Winn agreed, letting her pull him by the hand

Eliza was more than happy to meet Winn and her friend had furiously blushed when her mother took him in her arms 

"I made you cookies and milk, the children."

"Thank you, Mom," she quickly grabbed the food and let Winn have the two drinks, "we're going up now."

"Have fun, kids."

Kara did not miss her parents' strange smile but shook her head and simply climbed up to her Winn room on her heels

"Your parents are cool," commented Winn, "and your room is really nice."

"Thank you... so where do we start?!" she threw her impatient bag to start

"Eat? I'm hungry" Winn blushes gently 

"Of course, I'm hungry too, and you'll see my mom make the best cookies in the world." 

Winn had been screaming for several minutes, eating the cookies. Who could resist his mother's cooking? No one. After snacking on them, they immediately got down to work on their project, the robot

"What are we going to call it?" Winn asked 

"Do you want to name him now? Let's wait and see how it looks, it's easier."

"Um, you're right," Winn bites his pencil, "Where do we start?"

She looks at her friend for a moment before sighing: "I don't know."

"Me neither..." Winn whispered before they looked at each other and laughed, "It's already starting well!"

"Wait, don't move," she quickly shot her computer and searched the Internet for information

"Google is definitely our friend" agreed Winn, noting the ideas she was reading about in different articles

Their ideas had not progressed badly, they had even managed to make some sketches of the robots, or at least their shape, their size. They had agreed on a small robot of about thirty centimetres, yellow in color and definitely ecological because it runs on solar energy 

However they quickly left it there Winn had to go home and she had to go to Alex and Maggie's to sleep there tonight. She then thought of Lena and bit her lips by sending some little heart emojie to the pretty girl

Lena! 

"Winn I think I know someone who can help us and give us the basics or at least the main line to build a robot" 

After all, Lena had built a satellite to send into space! She felt an immense pride in thinking of the wonderful woman. This woman of genius loved him and she loved him back!   
"Oh, yeah?" Winn looked at her interested "who?"

Ouch

"Uh, a friend who works in a technological thing she helped build a satellite," she stammered as she chewed her lips

"Cool ask him and let me know, I'll do some research on my side"

She took Winn back to the bottom and quickly split up the work on their project

"So Winn we come to get you or should we bring you back?" asked his mother

Oh, she hadn't thought about that. If Winn's foster family was as disinterested as the boy said, there's no doubt they wouldn't come looking for him 

"No, but I'm going to walk home a good walk-"

"Surely not" scolded his mother making the boy shut down "it's dark darling I won't let you in alone Jeremiah can take you back"

"Sure" says his father by tapping the geek's shoulder "it doesn't bother me and I have to drop Kara at his her sister"

"Oh well, okay... thank you" Winn blushes

"Kara goes upstairs to get your bag, Winn and me we are waiting for you at the car

"Good evening Winn. Come in well and do not hesitate to come back when you want"

"Thank you Mrs - I mean Eliza" Winn blushed when his mother gave him a kiss

She smiles gently at Winn's shyness before climbing up to look for her bag

She had loved her time with Winn it felt good to have a friend and Winn was a cream! His parents were charming. Her beer pizza party -juice for her- TV with Alex and Maggie had been great until Alex asked her about her love life

Did Alex suspect anything?! She hadn't had time to panic any more, Maggie had reprimanded her sister and fortunately the questions of gender were quickly forgotten.  
Unfortunately, the doubt now persisted. Did his sister know anything?! She hadn't seen Lena for several days and had always been very careful   
She finally fell asleep in the guest room without question, even though she remained tense and worried about her relationship with Lena, which inevitably made her think of Lena...

She was so missing Lena....

 

 

Chapitre en ligne ;)   
Désoler d'avoir tarder autant et poster au final un chapitre pas terrible. Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de se chapitre et encore moins de la traduction, j'hésite encore vraiment à tout le recommencer. Je promet une suite meilleure

Chapitre online ;)   
Sorry to have been so late and finally post a not so good chapter. I'm really not proud of this chapter and even less proud of the translation, I'm still really hesitant to start it all over again. I promise you a better suite


	7. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!

Bonne lecture :)  
good reading :)

 

French Version :

Elle tentait de toujours rester très occuper pour ne pas penser à Lena mais mardi matin dès que se leva elle pensa immédiatement à elle et sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes elle les essuie rapidement avant de se jeter sous la douche et se changer. Lors de leurs balade au centre commerciale la dernière fois elle avait changer toutes ses affaires :  
Ses pulls vif chérie, ses chemisier pastel adoré, ses jeans brut aimé et ses basket d'adolescent furent changer pour des vêtement plus sombre et adulte. Elle avait opter pour un pantalon bordeaux et une chemise bleu marine à motif, elle avait rapidement réussis à trouver une coiffure un chignon serrer et sévère qui la vieillissait avant de légèrement se maquiller, elle mit des bottines et jeta sont sac sur sont épaule avant de rejoindre sa soeur et Maggie à la cuisine 

Sa soeur finissait les saucisse, bacon et les œufs quand Maggie préparait les café en chantonnant. Elle s'était surprise à envier cela, elle voulait cela aussi avec Lena

"Hey Kara tu..." sa soeur s'arrêta net en la regardant

"Hum ?" elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa soeur et Maggie la regarder "quoi ?"

"Rien" sa soeur répondit rapidement quand Maggie lui écrasa pas si discrètement le pied "t-tu à bien dormit ?"

"Oui" elle embrassa sa soeur et Maggie

"Un jus d'orange ou fruit Kara ?" s'enquit Maggie en secouant les bouteilles dans les mains

"Café s'il te plait"

Sa soeur couina depuis la cuisinière alors qu'elle revenait avec des assiettes

"Je suis désoler little D. mais le café est un peu trop fort pour ton âge tu préfère un thé autrement ?" 

Elle haussa les épaules acceptant le thé avant de s'attaquer à sont assiette en remerciant sa soeur 

"Alors hum...pourquoi veut tu boire du café soudainement ?" demanda sa soeur en buvant sa propre tasse 

"Je suis grande maintenant" elle haussa les épaules 

Lena buvait du café elle devait paraître adulte pour que Lena ne se doute de rien et l'accepte toujours dans sa vie. Peut-être que sa famille la considèrera plus mature en même temps ? 

"Tu sais chérie à ton age je buvais encore mon chocolat à la paille" sourit en coins Maggie 

"Hum et t'étais plus vierge aussi" elle sourit dans sa tasse quand Alex grogna et Maggie éclata de rire

"Aussi "gloussa la latina 

"Kara"

Kara regarda rapidement sa soeur surprise par le ton soudainement grave de sa soeur alors que sont visage était soudainement fermer

"Quoi ?" s'enquit-elle en regardant sa chemise mais elle n'avait rien renverser 

"T-tu es...hum tu es toujours vierge. Hein ?" 

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à cette question et s’étrangla sur sa gorgé pendant que Maggie était littéralement plié de rire sur la table. Elle rougit immédiatement en pensant à Lena, oh rao pourquoi devait-elle s'imaginer Lena nue maintenant ?! En même temps la femme était magnifique ses mollets était ferme, ses jambes longue elle portait beaucoup de robe qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine ou des jeans qui lui faisait des fesses ferme... 

Sont manque de réponse du clairement indiquer le contraire puisque Maggie cessa de rire et la regarde avec de grand yeux quand sa soeur était encore plus pâle que d'habitude

"Kara...t-tu..." Alex haleta

"Non !" elle sauta sur ses jambes faisant sursauter Maggie "je n'ai pas j'ai...non...je suis toujours vierge !"

Oh rao pouvait-on faire plus gênant ?! 

 

Elle était toujours rouge lorsque Alex et Maggie l'avaient déposer au lycée ou Winn l'attendait

"Hey Kar' tout va bien t'es toute rouge ?"

"Winn" elle se mordit les lèvres en enlaçant le jeune homme et lui claqua une bise "je vais bien. On va en cours ? Sa va sonner"

"Je te suit si tu veut en parler je suis là"

"Je sait" elle sourit à sont ami avant de lui donner un dernier câlin alors qu'ils se séparaient pour leurs classe respective 

La journée avait été longue horriblement longue si le matin les sciences était plus ou moins amusante quoi que ennuyeuse car trop facile l'après-midi après le déjeuner s’était une torture, elle s'endormait pratiquement sur sa table devant le flots de paroles de sont prof d'histoire Samuel Bernard 

"Danvers" gronda sont professeur "La Terre à Mademoiselle Kara Danvers dites-nous qui était le général de l'armé continental pendant la guerre d'indépendance"

Elle ignora les gloussement autour d'eux et notamment ceux de Josie et se mordit les lèvres. Fucking elle avait oublier de réviser hier en même temps qui aime l'histoire ?! 

"Heu...Washington...Isaiah Washington ?"

Se nom lu disait quelques chose cela devait être ça ? Cependant quand toute la classe rigola elle sut que se n'était pas ça 

"Vous avez de l'humour...vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure Mademoiselle Danvers. Josie si j'étais vous je ne rigolerais pas voulez-vous que l'on parle de votre dernière note ?" 

"Hum" la fille grogna en se redressant sur sont bureau pour lui lancer un regard mauvais "tout le monde sais que tu triche en science de toute façon" cracha Josie avec dédains  
Elle ignora les cries autour d'eux pour fusiller la fille du regard "Je ne triche pas se n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sait pas compter !"

"Josie. Kara. Cela suffit" gronda Monsieur Bernard 

"Elle à commencer !" s'énerva Josie en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et le silence tomba brusquement sur la classe "je ne sait peut-être pas compter mais moi au mois je ne confond pas un acteur de télé avec un général. Retourne chez toi ma pauvre fille oh mince sais vraie tu n'a plus tes vraie parrents-"

"Josie !" cria Monsieur Bernard mais Kara l'ignora totalement

Elle pouvait sentir sont sang bouillir personne ne pouvait parler de ses parrents comme ça ! Comment même la fille était-elle au courant personne ne le savait ! Personne. Elle se leva d'un bond et avant même de plus réfléchir lança sont poing dans la figure fière de Josie qui tomba lourdement sur sa chaise les lèvres en sang

La classe se mit à hurler et elle pouvait entendre par dessus les hurlement furieux de Monsieur Bernard mais elle n'y prêtait même plus attention lorsque une douleur à la joue lui brûla la peau. Une Josie furieuse se tenait devant elle. Elle l'avait gifler

Elle poussa brusquement la fille et les entraîna toutes les deux au sol avant de lui donner un autres coup de poing, elle sentit vaguement les main de Josie lui tirer les cheveux et un coup lui frapper la mâchoire avant que des bras fort ne l'éloigne des griffes de Josie la forçant à lâcher sa prise sur Josie fucking Menez. Elle se débattit dans les bras fort de Monsieur Bernard qui ne faisait q'hurler pendant que Kenny Lee retenait Josie de l'autre côté de la classe

"Mademoiselle Donahue appelez-moi le proviseur immédiatement ! Et vous deux cela suffit !" 

Elle ne pensait plus correctement elle s'en fichait totalement du proviseur et de se prof débile elle regardait toujours tremblante de rage le visage sanglant de Josie, ignorant ses propres blessure elle cracha furieusement sur la fille. Bientôt la salle fut remplis d'insulte de Josie et d'elle même alors que Monsieur Bernard tentait de se faire entendre jusqu'à se qu'un grand crie ne fige toute la salle

"MAINTENANT ASSEZ ! Josie Menez Kara Danvers dans mon bureau tout de suite !"

Monsieur Terrence Jonas les avaient délibérément assise d'un bout à l'autre du bureau alors que pour la deuxièmes fois le téléphone claqua sur sont bureau

"Vos parrents viennent d'être avertit Mademoiselle Danvers. Mademoiselle Menez ils sont déjà en route"

L'heure passait tellement lentement plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte de sont geste. Rao elle s'était littéralement battu en pleins cours d'histoire ! Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à regretter la lèvre sanglante et l’œil noir que Josie arborait sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait mais elle avait définitivement un œil au beurre noir tellement sont œil faisait mal, sont œil ne cessait de pleuré et elle était sur que ses lentilles de contact n'aidait pas 

15:01 un coup avait retentit contre la porte en bois et elle s'était immédiatement redresser sur sa chaise comme Josie

"Entré !" appela le proviseur en leur lançant des regard noirs

"Monsieur le proviseur j'ai Monsieur et Madame Danvers ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Menez ici"

"Faite-les rentré Bart je vous pris" 

La première chose qu'elle vit s'était les ranger et la veste au motif militaire bleu de sont père lorsqu'il rentra. Evidemment elle avait déranger Jeremiah au boulot. Elle détourna rapidement le regard lorsque le regard d'Eliza toujours en blouse la regarda. Elle savait qu'elle aurait de gros problèmes et du fermement empêcher ses larmes de couler 

"Monsieur, Madame Danvers. Monsieur, Madame Menez asseyez-vous je vous pris" 

A reculons elle obéit à Monsieur Jonas et prit le siège le plus près de ses parrents prenant garde de ne jamais toucher ni Jeremiah ni Eliza, une mains froide releva sa tête et elle vit immédiatement les yeux d'Eliza emprunt d'inquiétude alors qu'elle effleurait sont œil douloureux 

"Messieurs Dames je suis désoler de vous avoir retiré de vos lieux de travail mais nous avons eu un incident grave et inadmissible avec vos filles. Une camarade de leur classe est venue me chercher plutôt pour m'informer d'une bagarre en pleins cours d'histoire. Mademoiselle Danvers et Mademoiselle Menez on eu un combats autant verbales que physiques forçant un de leur camarade et leur professeur à les séparer"

Elle entendis sa mère hoqueter et baissa les yeux pour fuire les yeux noir du proviseur 

"Pourquoi votre fille à frapper la mienne ?!" gronda Mme. Menez

"Hola on s'emballe pas" gronda de sa voix sévère Jeremiah sa grosse mains dans la sienne "on ne sait pas tout et encore moins qui à lever la mains en premier j'ai éduquer ma fille Madame et je ne lui ai jamais appris à donner le premier coup"

Elle sentit une immense envie de vomir et la ravala forçant sa mains à glisser des doigts de Jeremiah, la culpabilité était forte

"Hum" Mr.Jonas se racla la gorge et Kara su tout de suite se qu'il allait dire "d'après les propos rapide que j'ai put recevoir de Mlle. Donahue votre fille aurait...porter le premier coup"

Elle pouvait sentir tout les regard sur elle, celui de Josie et ses parrents, ceux déçus de ses parrents et celui grave du proviseur elle souhaite juste disparaître 

"Est-ce vrai Kara ?!" demanda Jeremiah les yeux pleins de déception 

Elle avala dure et acquiesça simplement silencieusement, regardant discrètement Jeremiah se frotter le visage avec les mains et se lever de sa chaise "Kara je ne t'ai pas éduquer de la sorte !" 

"Chérie s'il te plait"

"Monsieur Danvers je peut comprendre vos colère mais peut-être avant de nous hurler dessus nous pourrions parler j'ai reçus les anciens dossier de Kara et elle n'est pas du tout une mauvaise élève"

"Ma fille est bien éduquer Monsieur" gronda Eliza

"On voit sa !" 

"Madame Menez s'il vous plait" soupira le proviseur "on peut tout mettre à plat maintenant Kara pourquoi à tu porter le premier coup ?" 

"Parce qu’elle n'a pas su répondre à la question de Monsieur Bernard" renifla Josie 

"Non sais faut" gronda-t-elle en se levant juste pour être rassit par Jeremiah qui la tira sur sa chaise "j-je..."

"Kara ?" s'enquit Jeremiah une mains dans sont dos "que c'est-il passer ?" 

"Josie à...elle s'est moquer de moi parce que j'ai...je suis adopter..." elle fondit littéralement en larmes dans les bras d'Eliza qui la tira dans ses bras alors qu'en arrière plan elle pouvait entendre Jeremiah hurler 

Il lui fallut un moment pour arrêter de pleuré et les douce caresse de Eliza y était pour beaucoup elle renifla et essuya rapidement ses yeux grimaçant quand elle frotta sont œil blesser et regarde sont proviseur tenter de calmer Jeremiah et Monsieur Menez presque front contre front 

"Josie-"

"Sais faut papa je te jure demande à Monsieur Bernard !"

Elle ne c'est pas vraiment pourquoi elle à dit sa mais elle voulait rendre la pareils à Josie alors elle l'a dit

"Tu couche avec lui il sera toujours de ton côté !"

Immédiatement la pièce était silencieuse comme si quelqu'un était mort et rapidement le visage de Josie se décomposa 

"Josie est-ce que-"

"Non...maman...non....sais pas vraie elle ment !" 

Rapidement le chaos était arriver. Se genre de chose elle se l'était imaginer dans un film ridiculement comique mais jamais dans la vraie vie, la voix blanche du proviseur avait résonner dans tout les haut-parleur du lycée pour convoquer sont professeur qui était arriver dans les minutes qui suivent

Elle ne sait plus trop comment les choses sont monter d'un seul coup mais Mr.Menez avait subitement frapper sont professeur lui ouvrant la lèvre, le proviseur avait du s'interposer entre les deux hommes avant d'hurler sur le pauvre Mr.Bernard

"Monsieur, Madame Danvers comme Josie votre fille sera renvoyer toute la semaine mardi prochains j'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec vous vous pouvez-y aller"

Elle n'avait pas hésiter Jeremiah et Eliza l'avait rapidement sortie du bureau pendant que les cries à l'intérieur reprenait de plus belle entre Monsieur Menez et Monsieur Bernard. Winn attendait timidement avec Ruby Arias dans le couloir tout deux ne sachant plus ou se mettre

"Kara" Winn tendit silencieusement sont sac 

"Merci Winn...je suis désoler pour le robot on verra plus tard"

"Bien sûre"

Jeremiah l'avait rapidement entraîner jusqu'à la voiture elle n’avait pas broncher jusqu'au retour. Il était plus de 17h lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. Elle était si fatiguer, si douloureuse elle voulait juste pleuré dans les bras de Lena...

Lena...

Elle frotta encore ses yeux avec sa manche blessant encore sont œil douloureux 

"J-je suis fatiguer puis-je aller me coucher nous parlerons plus tard...s'il vous plait"

Jeremiah ne dit pas un mot et sont visage était illisible il ne fit qu’acquiescer sans un mot

"Monte avec moi Kara que je désinfecte ça"

La voix douce de Eliza la rassura légèrement mais elle resta toujours tendue lorsque sa mère la conduisit dans sont lit avec une trousse de premier soins, elle regarda silencieusement Eliza verser du désinfectant sur une boule de coton et la prévenir avant de tapoter ses lèvres. Elle gémit de douleur mais la piqûre ne dura pas longtemps   
Eliza fit la même chose avec sa pommette avant de lui tendre une poche de glace qu'elle tiens sur sont œil avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures

"Kara...on parlera plus tard" Eliza l'embrasse avant de sortir à contre cœur 

Elle était reconnaissante d'être laisser seul car elle ne pouvait plus se retenir plus de pleuré, elle pleuré silencieusement en tenant toujours la compresse froide sur sont œil  
Josie n'avait pas le droit s'était méchant. Elle n'avait plus ses parrents et se n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle voulait ses parents elle les voulait et elle aurait donner le monde pour leur dire au revoir une dernière fois 

Fatiguer par les derniers événements de la journée elle finit par s’endormir avec le souvenir de ses parrents et le visage réconfortant de Lena qui lui disait l'aimer   
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plus tard tout était étrange Jeremiah et Eliza ne semblait plus furieux juste inquiet. Elle réussis à faire lever sa punition imposer il y à près d'une semaine et demi mais ne put réchapper au Dr.Smythe sa mère avait déjà prit rendez-vous pour après-demains 

 

Lena ne comprenait pas se qui avait put se passer. Sincèrement. Kara était rester loin d'elle depuis plus d'une semaine. S'était mardi et elle en avait assez de se torturer, avait-elle mal fait les choses ? Non Kara lui à certifier que non. Ses parrents étaient-ils toujours en colère ? Surement. La fille était majeur ne pouvaient-ils pas faire exception et laisser leur fille sortir ?

Elle soupira pour la énième fois en fermant un énième dossier pas motiver à travailler 

"Pas motiver ?"

Elle leva rapidement les yeux pour voir Sam se poser lourdement sur sont canapé en étendant es jambes sur la table en face   
"Te gêne pas"

"Merci" sourit Sam en ôtant ses talons "oh bon sang la prochaine fois je viens en basket" 

Lena lève rapidement les yeux au ciel avant de rageusement frapper le tampon L CORP sur le dossier et le jeter sur la pile précaire, ignorant le regard de sont ami elle tamponne avec la même rage uns à uns tout les dossier

"Tout va bien ? Ne me ment pas depuis plus d'une semaine tu es...tu redeviens Lena Luthor l'iceberg incarné et bourreau de travail de L CORP"

"Merci" grogne-t-elle en frappant encore et encore sont coup de tampon même sur des feuilles qui ne demandait aucun cachet 

"Lena" 

Elle se stoppe net quand la mains de Sam se pose sur sa mains elle n'avait même pas vue Sam se relever et s'approcher 

"Chérie qu'est ce qui se passe est-ce qu'il y à des problèmes avec Kara ?"

Elle renifle brusquement surprenant autant elle que Sam se genre de chose disgracieux n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle soupire en regardant les yeux inquiet de Sam 

"Tu veut dire se qu'il ne se passe pas ?"

"Sais à dire ?" Sam tira une chaise face au bureau pour s'y asseoir ses mains toujours dans la sienne 

"Kara est venue me voir un soir chez moi on à beaucoup parler jusqu'à plus d'une heure"

"Oh" sourit Sam 

"Ouais et s'était vraiment sympa je veut dire...Sam elle est adorable je n'ai jamais ressentit ça je veut juste la revoir mais. Ses parrents l'on privé de sortie" 

Elle soupire avant de lever les yeux vers Sam quand sont amie reste silencieuse "tu ne dit plus rien ?"

"Je...tu es sûre que ta Kara est majeur au moins Lena ?" s'enquit Sam "pourquoi la priverait-il de sorite si elle était majeur" 

Elle grogna sur sont amie. Maintenant qu'elle avait dépasser ses peurs et ses doute elle ne voulait surement pas que Sam lui monte la tête avec l'age de Kara ! Elle ne lui avait jamais demander mais bon sang elle va à l’université elle est mûre et fucking on ne demande pas à une fille comme sa sont age !

"Oui Sam elle étudie la science et l'astronomie à l'Université de National City elle est fichtrement mature. Ses parrents sont juste trop protecteur et furieux elle à "voler" la voiture de sont père. Je suis stupide j'aurais du mieux penser" 

"Hey Lena ne dit pas sa j'avoue que si Ruby majeur ou non me faisait un coup pareils je la punirais et je me serais inquiéter milles morts. Essaye de lui envoyer un texto"

Comme pour aller à l'encontre des mots de Sam sont téléphone vibra et sont cœur s'emballa quand elle vit que s'était un message de Kara

 

Kara 19:00  
Puis-je te voir demains ?

 

Avec un sourire elle montra fièrement l'écran à Sam avant de pianoter une réponse

 

Lena 19:01  
Sûre ! Je passe te prendre après les cours ?

 

Kara 19:01  
Big Belly Burger sur la 11ème à la sortie de National City. 18h ?

 

Elle accepta rapidement avant qu'un immense sourire n'orne ses lèvres. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être demains de revoir les boucles blonde les yeux bleu le sourire de Kara, bon sang elle n'avait jamais été aussi accro à quelqu'un s'était terrifiant 

"Je vois que tout s'arrange" gloussa Sam "aller il est 19h je suis en retard pour chercher Ruby au foot. Tu mange à la maison ?"

Elle accepta avec joie et suivit Sam jusqu'à sa voiture pour récupérer Ruby et dîner l'une des merveille de Sam. Vivement demains 

 

English version : 

 

She tried to stay very busy so as not to think about Lena, but on Tuesday morning as soon as she got up she immediately thought of her and felt her eyes burning with tears she quickly wiped them off before throwing herself in the shower and changing. When they were walking around the mall last time she had changed all her stuff.  
Her bright sweaters, her beloved pastel blouses, her raw jeans and her teenage sneakers were changed to darker and more adult clothes. She had opted for burgundy pants and a navy blue patterned shirt, she quickly managed to find a hairstyle a tight and severe bun that aged her before slightly wearing makeup, she put on boots and threw her bag on her shoulder before joining her sister and Maggie in the kitchen 

Her sister would finish the sausages, bacon and eggs when Maggie would make the coffee by singing. Kara finds herself wanting moments like this with Lena 

"Hey Kara, you..." her sister stopped suddenly and she looked at her

"Hmm?" she frowned when she saw her sister and Maggie looking at her "what?"

"Nothing" his sister answered quickly when Maggie didn't so discreetly crush her foot "did you sleep well?"

"Yes" she kissed her sister and Maggie

"An orange juice or Kara fruit juice?" 

"Coffee, please."

Her sister jumped from the stove as she came back with plates, her brown eyes staring at her with astonishment 

"I'm sorry, little D. But the coffee is a little too strong for your age, would you prefer a tea?" 

She shrugged her shoulders accepting tea before attacking her plate by thanking her sister 

"So um... why do you want to drink coffee suddenly?" her sister asked, drinking her own cup

"I'm grown up now" she shrugged her shoulders 

Lena drank coffee, she had to look adult so that Lena would not suspect anything and would always accept it in her life. Maybe her family will consider her more mature at the same time? 

"You know, honey, when I was your age, I was still drinking my straw chocolate," smiles Maggie

"Um and you weren't a virgin either," she smiled in her cup when Alex grunted and Maggie burst out laughing

"Also "giggled the latina 

"Kara"

Kara quickly looked at her sister surprised by Alex's suddenly serious tone and her face decomposed

"What?" she inquired as she looked at her shirt, but she hadn't spilled anything

"Y-you're... um, you're still a virgin. Huh?" 

She hadn't really expected this question and choked on her sip while Maggie was literally bent over laughing on the table. She blushed immediately thinking of Lena, oh rao why did she have to imagine Lena naked now?! At the same time the woman was beautiful, her calves were firm, her legs long she wore a lot of dress that highlighted her chest or jeans that made her buttocks firm... 

The long silence she had let slip into the room had unintentionally betrayed him. Suddenly Maggie had stopped laughing and looked at her with big eyes, when her sister was even paler than usual 

"Kara... t-tu..." Alex haleta

"No!" she jumped on her legs making Maggie startler, "I didn't... no... I'm still a virgin!"

Oh, could it get any more embarrassing?! 

 

She was still red when Alex and Maggie dropped her off at school where Winn was waiting for her

"Hey, Kar, are you all right? Why are you blushing?"

"Winn" she bit her lips as she hugged the young man and gave him a kiss, "I'm fine. Are we going to class? It's going to ring"

"I'll follow you, if you want to talk about it I'm here"

"I know" she smiles at her friend before giving her one last hug as they split up for their respective classes

The day had been horribly long, if in the morning science was more or less fun although boring because it was too easy. The afternoon after lunch was a torture, she practically fell asleep on her table in front of the flood of words from her history teacher Samuel Bernard

"Danvers" grumbled his professor "Earth to Miss Kara Danvers tell us who was the general of the continental army during the war of independence ?"

She ignored the giggles around them, especially Josie's, and bit her lips. Fucking she forgot to study yesterday, at the same time who likes history?! 

"Uh...Washington...Isaiah Washington?"

His name said something to him that must have been it? However, when the whole class laughed, she knew it wasn't that

"You have a sense of humor... you'll come to see me at the end of the hour, Miss Danvers. Josie, if I were you, I wouldn't laugh, would you want to talk about your last exam ?" 

"Hum" the girl growled as she stood up on her desk to give her a bad look "everyone knows you cheat in science anyway" spit Josie with disdain

She ignored the screams around them to shoot the girl with the look "I don't cheat it's not my fault if you can't count!"

"Josie. Kara. That's enough" grumbled Mr Bernard 

"She to start!" Josie got angry when she suddenly got up from her chair and the silence suddenly fell on the class "I may not know how to count but at least I don't confuse a TV actor with a general. Go home, my poor girl. Oh it's true I forgot you did not have any parents anymore-"

"Josie!" shouted Mr. Bernad, but Kara ignored him

She could feel her blood boiling no one could talk about her parents like that! How even the girl knew about it, no one knew about it! No one. She jumped up and before you know it, threw her fist into Josie's proud face, who fell heavily on her chair with her lips bleeding  
The class started to get restless and she could hear over Mr. Bernard's furious screams but she didn't even pay attention when a pain in her cheek burned her skin. A furious Josie was standing in front of her. She had slapped him

She suddenly pushed the girl and dragged them both to the ground before punching her again, she vaguely felt Josie's hands pulling her hair and hitting her jaw before strong arms pulled her away from Josie's claws forcing her to let go of her grip on Josie fucking Menez  
She struggled in the strong arms of Mr. Bernard who was only screaming while Kenny Lee held Josie on the other side of the class

"Miss Donahue, call the principal immediately! And you two are enough!" 

She no longer thought correctly she didn't care about the principal at all and her stupid teacher she always looked at Josie's bloody face with rage, ignoring her own wound she spat furiously at the girl. Soon the room was filled with insults from Josie and herself as Mr. Bernard tried to make himself heard until a loud scream froze the whole room

"NOW ENOUGH! Josie Menez Kara Danvers in my office right now!"

Mr. Terrence Jonas had deliberately sat them from one end of the desk to the other while for the second time the phone slammed on his desk

"Your parents have just been notified, Miss Danvers. Miss Menez, they're already on their way."

The time passed so slowly the more time passed and the more she realized her gesture. Rao she literally fought in the middle of history class! Yet she couldn't regret the bloody lip and black eye Josie had on her face. She didn't know what she looked like but she definitely had a black eye because her eyes hurt so much, her eyes kept crying and she was sure her contact lenses weren't helping

3pm a knock rang against the wooden door and she immediately stood up in her chair like Josie

"Come in!" called the principal and gave them black eyes

"Principal, I have Mr. and Mrs. Danvers and Mr. and Mrs. Menez here"

"Bring them in Bart" 

The first thing she saw was rangers them away and her father's blue military jacket when he came. Of course she had disturbed Jeremiah at work. She quickly looked away when Eliza's looked at her. She knew she would have big problems and had to firmly prevent her tears from flowing

"Sir, Mrs. Danvers. Sir, Mrs. Menez, sit down, I'll take you."

Backwards she obeyed Mr Jonas and took the seat closest to her parents taking care never to touch Jeremiah or Eliza, a cold hand raised her head and she immediately saw Eliza's eyes full of anxiety as she touched her painful eye 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to have removed you from your workplaces, but we had a serious and unacceptable incident with your daughters. A classmate came to pick me up instead to inform me of a fight in the middle of a history class. Miss Danvers and Miss Menez had both verbal and physical fights forcing one of their classmate and teacher to separate them"

She heard her mother hiccup and looked down to escape the principal's black eyes 

"Why did your daughter hit mine?!" grumbled Mrs. Menez

"Hola we don't get carried away" scolded Jeremiah in his stern voice, his big hands in his own "we don't know everything and even less who to raise their hands first I raised my daughter Madam and I never taught her to give the first blow"

 

She felt a strong urge to vomit and swallowed it forcing her hands to slip off Jeremiah's fingers, the guilt was strong

"Um" Mr. Jonas cleared his throat and Kara knew right away what he was going to say "from the quick words I was able to get from Miss. Donahue your daughter would have...made the first move"

She could feel all the eyes on her, that of Josie and her parents, those disappointed by her parents and the serious one of the principal she just wants to disappear   
"Is that true, Kara?!" Jeremiah asked with disappointed eyes 

She swallowed hard and simply nodded silently, watching Jeremiah discreetly rub her face with her hands and get up from her chair "Kara I didn't educate you like that!"   
"Honey, please"

"Mr. Danvers I can understand your anger but maybe before we yell at each other we could talk I received Kara's old files and she's not a bad student at all"

"My daughter is well educated, sir," Eliza scolded

"You can see that!" 

"Mrs. Menez, please" sighed the principal, "we can flatten everything now, Kara, why do you have to make the first move?" 

"Because she couldn't answer Mr. Bernard's question," sniffed Josie

"No it's false" she scolded as she got up just to be sat down by Jeremiah who pulled her into his chair "i-i..."

"Kara?" Jeremiah asked, with one hand in his back, "what's going on?" 

"Josie to... she laughed at me because I... I'm adopted..." she literally burst into tears in Eliza's arms who pulled her into her arms while in the background she could hear Jeremiah screaming 

It took her a moment to stop crying and Eliza's gentle caress was a big part of it she sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes wiping wry when she rubbed her wounded eye and watches as her principal tried to calm Jeremiah and Mr. Menez almost head to head 

"Josie-"

"It's false, Dad, I swear ! Asking Mr. Bernard!"

She's not knowe really why she said that, but she wanted to return the favor to Josie, so she said so

"You sleep with him, he'll always be on your side!"

Immediately the room was silent as if someone had died and quickly Josie's face broke down

"Josie, is that-"

"No...Mom...no...no...it's not true she's lying!" 

Soon chaos had arrived. This kind of thing she had imagined in a ridiculously comical film but never in real life, the white voice of the principal had resonated throughout the school's loudspeakers to summon her teacher who had arrived in the following minutes

She doesn't really know how things went up at once, but Mr. Menez suddenly hit his teacher opening his lip, the principal had to come between the two men before yelling at the poor Mr. Bernard

"Sir, Mrs. Danvers like Josie, your daughter will be fired all week, you can go there"

She had not hesitated Jeremiah and Eliza had quickly taken her out of the office while the screams inside resumed more beautifully between Mr. Menez and Mr. Bernard. Winn was timidly waiting with Ruby Arias in the hallway both not knowing where to put himself

"Kara" Winn silently stretched out his bag 

"Thanks Winn... I'm sorry about the robot, we'll see later"

"Of course"

Jeremiah had quickly dragged her to the car and she didn't flinch until she got back. It was after 5:00 p. m. when they came home. She was so tired, so painful she just wanted to cry in Lena's arms...

Lena....

She rubbed her eyes again with her wounding sleeve again her painful eye 

"I'm-I'm tired, can I go to bed? We'll talk later... please"

Jeremiah didn't say a word and his face was unreadable he just nodded without a word

"Come up with me, Kara, and I'll disinfect it"

Eliza's soft voice reassured her slightly, but she remained tense when her mother drove her into bed with a first aid kit, silently watching Eliza pour disinfectant over a cotton ball and warn her before tapping her lips. She moaned in pain but the bite didn't last long

Eliza did the same thing with her cheekbone before handing her an ice pack that she holds on her eye before slipping under her blankets

"Kara... we'll talk later" Eliza kisses her before going out reluctantly 

She was grateful to be left alone because she could no longer hold back from crying, she cried silently while still holding the cold compress over her eye  
Josie had no right to be mean. She no longer had her parents and it wasn't her fault! She wanted her parents she wanted them and she would have given the world to say goodbye one last time 

Tired of the last events of the day, she finally fell asleep with the memory of her parents and the comforting face of Lena who told her she loved her  
When she woke up later everything was strange Jeremiah and Eliza no longer seemed angry just worried. She managed to have her punishment lifted almost a week and a half ago but could not avoid Dr. Smyth. Eliza had already made an appointment for after tomorrow's

 

Lena didn't understand what could have happened. Sincerely. Kara had been away from her for over a week. It was Tuesday and she was tired of torturing herself, had she done things wrong ? No Kara him to certify that no. Were his parents still angry ? Probably. The girl was of age, couldn't they make an exception and let their daughter out ?  
She sighed for the umpteenth time, closing yet another file that did not motivate her to work 

"No motivation?"

She quickly looked up to see Sam resting heavily on his sofa, stretching his legs on the table in front of him

"Feel free"

"Thank you" smiles Sam, taking off his heels, "oh my God, next time I'm coming to slipper" 

Lena quickly looks up to the sky before ragingly hitting the L CORP stamp on the backrest and throwing it on the precarious pile, ignoring the look of her friend she stamps with the same rage one by one all the files

"Is everything all right ? Don't lie to me for more than a week you're... you're Lena Luthor again, the embodied iceberg and workaholic of L CORP"

"Thank you" she growls when she strikes again and again and again her stamp hit even on leaves that didn't require any stamps 

"Lena" 

She stops suddenly when Sam's hands land on her hands she hadn't even seen Sam get up and approach 

"Honey, what's going on with Kara?"

She sniffs suddenly surprising as much as she does Sam kind of ungainly thing was not in her habits, she sighs as she looks at Sam's worried eyes 

"Do you mean what's not happening ?"

"What do you mean?" Sam pulled a chair in front of the desk to sit his hands still in his own

"Kara came to see me one night at my house and we talked a lot"

"Oh" smiles Sam 

"Yeah and it was really nice I mean... Sam she's adorable I've never felt anything like her, I just want to see her again but... her parents grounded her"   
She sighs before looking up at Sam when her friend stays silent "don't you say anything else?"

 

"I... are you sure Kara is at least an adult ?" Sam asked, "why would he deprive her of a exit if she was an adult ? 

She growled at her friend. Now that she had overcome her fears and doubts, she probably didn't want Sam to go up her head with Kara's age! She had never asked her before but damn it, she goes to college she's mature and you don't ask a girl how old she is! 

"Yes, Sam, she studies science and astronomy at National City University. She's damn mature. Her parents are just too protective and angry with her for "stealing" her father's car. I'm stupid. I should have thought better." 

"Hey Lena... I admit that if Ruby Major or not, did something like that to me I would punish her and worry. Try sending him a text message."

As if to go against Sam's words his phone vibrated and his heart went wild when she saw that it was a message from Kara

 

Kara 7pm  
Can I see you tomorrow?

 

With a smile she proudly showed Sam the screen before pianoting an answer

 

Lena 7:01 pm  
Sure! Sure! Shall I pick you up after school?

 

Kara 7:01 pm  
Big Belly Burger on 11th on the way out of National City. 6pm ? I'll meet you there.

 

She quickly accepted before a huge smile adorned her lips. She was so excited to be tomorrow to see the blue-eyed blonde curls and Kara's smile on her face again, damn it, she'd never been so hooked on anyone before! It was terrifying and exciting

"I see everything's getting better," Sam laughed, "going it's 7:00 p. m. I'm late to pick up Ruby at soccer. Are you eating at home?"

She gladly accepted and followed Sam to her car to pick up Ruby and have dinner with one of Sam's wonders. Looking forward to tomorrow 

 

Chapitre 7 avec un peu de retard ;)  
J'aurais souhaiter poster plutôt mais avec mes examens blanc de langue (Anglais + Italiens) s'était compliquer  
En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise le prochains chapitre nous verrons la date de Kara et Lena...et un peu d’angoisse à la fin !

 

***************

Chapter 7 with some delay;)  
I would have liked to post earlier, but with the mock exams (English + Italians) it was difficult  
Hopefully you like the chapter the next chapter we will see the date of Kara and Lena... and a little anguish at the end !


	8. Big Belly Burger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!

Note : For a reason that I don't explain, I had a lot of trouble translating this chapter! If it is really incomprehensible, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll see what I can do;)

Good reading !   
Bonne lecture ! 

 

French Version : 

 

Maintenant qu'elle avait le droit de sortir elle n'avait pas réfléchis et donner un rendez-vous à Lena. Maintenant qu’elle voyait enfin sont reflet dans le miroir elle le regrettait. Sa lèvre était fendue, sa pommette rouge et sont œil était violet ! 

"Oh merde je ne peut pas me montrer à Lena comme ça"

Elle pleurnicha et tenta pendant près d'une heure de s’étaler fond de teint sur fond de teint et de mettre une tonne de rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres. Cela avait été la pire idée qui soit ! Ses lèvres blesser n'avait pas aimer le rouge à lèvre qui piquait et à présent sont teint de pêcher avait l'air...pâteux ? On pouvait voir le fond de teint coulé de façon irrégulière et faire des bosse. Se n'était pas naturelle du tout et juste horrible 

"Kara ?!" 

Elle sursaute en entendant frapper à la salle de bain et jura "Quoi ?! Je suis occuper !"

"Je sait" la voix glousse et elle se surprend en entendant Alex. Alex ?

"Alex ?!"

"Tu attend quelqu'un d'autre ? Maman et papa m'on parler de ta punition lever alors comme ça tu sort ce soir ?"

Elle ne manqua pas le ton taquin dans la voix de sa soeur et grommela "Ouais"

"Qui est-ce ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Alex pensait-elle qu'elle allait lui dire ?! Elle secoua la tête et grogna une réponse inintelligible en se versant de l'eau sur la figure pour retiré toutes les couches horrible de maquillage. Tant pis elle devrait y aller au naturelle

Elle se sécha rapidement le visage dans une serviette et laissa ses cheveux attacher dans un chignon serrer avant de laisser retomber quelque mèches sur les côté, sauta dans sont jeans serré et sa blouse et des talons plus ou moins haut sur lesquelles elle pouvait juré ne tiendrait pas toute la soirée sans trébucher ! 

Elle glissa une paire de basket dans sont sac pour sa survie et ouvrit la porte manquant de trébucher sur sa soeur

"Hola Kido presser" sourit Alex en se relevant du mur ou elle était caler pour la regarder de haut en bas et plus particulièrement ses vêtements "tu va postuler dans une agence immobilière ?"

"Quoi ?" elle fronce les sourcils en regardant sa tenue

"Rien laisse tomber" sourit sa soeur avant de regarder sont visage avec une grimace à peine retenue "maman et papa ne m'avait pas dit que s'était si mauvais"

Elle sursaute lorsque les doigts de sa soeur frôle de trop près sont visage

"Se n'était pas si pire hier" elle grimace en se retenant de se frotter le visage sachant que cela serait pire sinon 

Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude de sa soeur mais étonnamment Alex ne dit rien et Kara en était heureuse ! Rapidement elle rangea le bazar dans sa chambre sous l'oeil scrutateur de sa soeur 

"Tu à rendez-vous à quel heure ?"

"18 et je suis déjà en retard" elle saute vers la sortie de sa chambre claquant une bise sur la joue de sa soeur dans le processus "a plus tard"

"Oui mais...hey attend !" Alex la poursuit jusque dans les escalier "tu rentre à quel heure ? Tu m'appel hein si tu as un problèmes !"

"Juré !" 

Elle sauta dans le mercury comet de sont père et cette fois elle ne l'avait pas voler ! Elle mis le contact et démarra rapidement. Big Belly Burger était à une quinzaines de minutes de la ville. Elle avait retenue se détail lors de sa soirée chez Lena, elle avait été surprise quand la milliardaire lui avait dit qu'elle avait un penchant pour les burger chez Big Belly Burger 

Fort heureusement il n'y avait pas d'embouteillage et lorsqu'elle se gara sur le parking du fast food elle était rassuré de ne pas voir la Tesla noir de Lena. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre la femme ! Rapidement elle glissa des ray-ban sur sont nez et regarda encore une fois sont visage, si sont œil au beurre noir était masquer sa pommette et sa lèvre sûrement pas

Elle ne réfléchis plus toute de façon Lena le verra et sauta rapidement de la voiture pour ne pas se dégonfler et rentra dans le fast food trouvant une table à l'écart ou elle attendis Lena. Elle regarda sa montre 18h Lena ne devrait pas tarder, pour passer le temps et surtout ses nerfs elle joua avec la carte ses yeux parcourant sans même lire les menus 

Elle avait tellement manquer Lena elle voulait juste la voir elle voulait la voir et chaque minute passer était une torture. Elle se plongea complètement dans la carte n'entendant pas les pas s'approcher vers elle jusqu'à se qu'une mains et doigts manucuré n'envahisse sont champ de vision et lui retire sa carte

Surprise elle sentit sont cœur sauter et elle bondis sur ses pieds avant de se détendre en voyant le sourire moqueur de Lena...oh rao Lena. Elle avait l'air encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs ! Ses yeux elle ne se rappelait pas qu'ils étaient aussi vert plus que l'émeraude elle aurait put se noyer dedans si un couinement ne l'avait pas sortie de sa contemplation

Le visage de Lena se décomposa la faisant paniquer 

"Lena qu'est ce que-"

"Oh Kara !" Lena haleta alors que sa mains frôla ses lèvres et sa pommette sans jamais toucher les blessures comme par peur de la blesser "comment t'est tu fait ça..."

"Je-"

"Pourquoi porte tu des lunette de soleil à l'intérieur ?!" s'enquit Lena en lui arrachant brusquement ses lunettes 

Le visage de Lena devient translucide et sa bouche entre ouverte elle se pressa de rassuré immédiatement la femme pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus

"Sais rien Lena j'ai louper une marche chez moi et j'ai glisser dans les escaliers !" mentit-elle

Lena la regarda avec une telle intensités que s'était renversant, puis soudainement les yeux de Lena était remplis d'eau et elle sembla sur le point de pleuré avant de la broyer dans ses bras

"Oh chérie" Lena la serra fortement ses mains ses mains autour de sa taille et dans sont dos "pourquoi ne me l'a-tu pas dit à tu mal ?! Puis-je faire quelques chose ?!" 

Elle se sentait si bien soudainement qu'elle ne sentait même plus la douleur de sont visage et n'entendais même plus Lena lui parler. La peau de Lena était si douce, ses câlins si chaud elle se pelotonna dans l'étreinte sécurisante de ses bras. Sa sentait la maison

Et Rao sait depuis combien de temps elle ne l'avait plus connus ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien depuis la mort de ses parrents, les Danvers était un confort mais Lena était définitivement la maison. Elle enfouis sont visage dans le cou de Lena qu'importe la douleur et huma profondément le parfum coûteux de Lena, elle serra Lena si fort comme par peur de la perdre elle ne voulait pas

Lena était sa maison, sa chaleur, sont phare dans la mer tumultueuse qu'avait été sa vie Lena était celle qui lui redonnait vie et s'était étrange et terriblement troublant elle ne s'était pas rendue compte jusqu'à maintenant à quel point sa vie n'en était pas une s'était une survie une constante survie. Elle semblait renaître

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentit bien, heureuse, en vie 

"Non" elle couina en sentant les bras de Lena se retirer et s'agrippa à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage "reste..."

"Toujours..."

La voix chaude de Lena la fit frisonner et elle enfonça encore plus sont visage dans la peau de Lena ronronnant de plaisir quand Lena caressa ses flan et les berça doucement. Elle avait totalement oublier ou elle était et s'en foutait 

Elle marmonna dans le cou de Lena et sentit le corps de Lena tressauter contre le siens alors que Lena les forçait à se détacher, elle fit la moue 

"Je suis désoler chérie mais avec ton visage dans mon cou je n'est pas compris un traître mot de se que tu as dit ?"

Elle rougit doucement et se mordit les lèvres quand sa blessure la rappela à l'ordre et elle grimaça 

"Je disais que je t'aimais trop pour être séparer de toi comme la dernière semaine" elle enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Lena "s'était horrible"

"S'était aussi terrible pour moi chérie"

"Hum" elle ferma les yeux pour enregistré le ton doux de Lena "j'aime quand tu m'appel comme ça"

"Comme ça quoi ?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise avant de sourire en voyant les yeux de Lena remplis de malice et elle la tira vers elle "ne joue pas avec moi tu sait très bien se que tu as dit"  
"Je suis désoler je ne vois pas de quoi tu veut parler aide-moi à retrouver la mémoire"

Elle sourit et se pencha sur la pointe des pieds pour attirer Lena dans un baiser doux et tendre, s'était tellement doux et doux...leurs baiser était doux d'habitude mais la s'était au delà de doux comme si Lena avait peur de lui faire mal et elle se sentit fondre d'amour pour cette femme. Une telle personne ne pouvait pas exister ?!

Si et elle se trouvait dans ses bras ! 

"Hum j'y vois plus clair maintenant" sourit Lena "chérie ?"

Elle ronronne de plaisir avant d'embrasser Lena et les tiré brusquement sur la banquette vers leurs table, Lena poussa un crie de surprise lorsqu'elle bascula la femme sur ses genou 

"Confortable ?" sourit-elle en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Lena

"Pas tellement"

Oh. Elle s'écarta mais Lena fut plus raide qu'elle et avant qu'elle ne comprenne elle n'avait plus Lena sur ses genoux elle reposait dans les bras de Lena sur ses genou sont dos sur le torse de la brune

"La sais mieux j'aime te prendre comme ça sur moi"

"Et j'aime me blottir" elle se blottit contre Lena quand un raclement de gorge la fit brusquement se redresser

Elle rougit immédiatement lorsqu'elle peut voir la jeune serveuse qui devait avoir 18-19 ans les regarder timidement. Elle avait totalement oublier le monde autour d'eux...elle baissa immédiatement la tête et se sentit secouer lorsque Lena rit et embrasse sa tempe 

"Bonjour excusez-nous pour tout ça" la voix de Lena sonne amical 

"Cela ne fait rien, sais mignon de voir deux personnes s'aimer...avez-vous choisit ?"

Habitué elle donne tout de suite sa commande un triples burger au chedar, une grande frite, des patatos, une glace et un grand coca. Lena commande sa propre nourriture et aussitôt la fille partie elle peut sentir le regard de Lena sur elle 

"Hum ?"

"Tu va vraiment manger tout ça ? Pas que sa me dérange je ne veut juste pas que tu te rende malade cela me parait beaucoup"

Elle sourit doucement rougissante devant le regard surpris de Lena 

"Je...je mange beaucoup"

Contrairement au réaction des autres gens Lena ne fait que lui sourire et acquiescer. Cette réaction ne semble rien mais pour Kara sais tout ! Même Winn qui est sont meilleur ami n'avait pas réagit aussi bien devant la tonne de nourriture qu'elle mangeait, cela fit chavirer sont cœur et elle fondit encore une fois dans les bras de Lena

"Je t'aime" 

"Aw' moi aussi chérie" 

Lena roucoule et l'embrasse sur le front avant de lui donner un dernier bec sur les lèvres lorsque leurs commandes arrivent. Presque immédiatement elle saute sur sa nourriture amuser quand Lena oublier ses "manières" et saute sur la nourriture laissant sans se plaindre la sauce couler le long de ses doigts 

Entre temps elle s'était déplacer des genou de Lena pour ne pas risquer de salir Lena et regarda avec satisfaction Lena dévorer comme elle sa nourriture

"Bon sang big belly bruger restera toujours mon péché mignon"

"Qui peut résister au burger de big belly de toute façon ?" elle sourit lorsque Lena lui fait les gros yeux en jurant que personne ne le pouvait "sais exact bonne appétit babe"   
Elle avale le restant de sont sandwich avant de se rendre compte que Lena s'était figer et fronce les sourcils devant le regard noir de Lena, totalement déstabilisé elle peut sentir sont ventre chauffé et sont cœur s'emballer 

Ne me regarde pas avec se regard Lena...sais elle ou il fait chaud tout d'un coup ici ?!

"Hum" elle se racle la gorge et se secoue pour se reprendre "tout va bien ?"

"Tu m'a appeler babe ?" sourit Lena avec une voix gluante d'amour 

Elle l'avait appeler babe ? 

"A oui ?"

"Hein hein" Lena acquiesce en se mordant furieusement les lèvres ses yeux encore plus brillant sous l'éclairage 

"Désoler-"

"Jamais" coupe Lena en passant sa mains sur la table pour presser sa mains vide "j'aime beaucoup" avoue presque timidement Lena 

Elle rougit ! 

"J'aime quand tu rougit" 

Pour sont plus grand plaisir les joues de Lena prirent une teinte plus foncé de rouge et elle ne peut résister à se lever sous le regard curieux de Lena et se penche sur la table pour embrasser les lèvres de la jolie fille

"Hum pas mauvais, sauce ketchup ?" elle se lève les lèvres sous les gloussements de Lena

"Idiote" secoue Lena en essuyant ses lèvres de toute sauce

"Ton idiote"

"Mon idiote" acquiesce Lena avec un sourire ultra brillant 

Elle se sentait tellement en osmose avec Lena bon sang jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressentit sa ça qu'importe qu'elle est 16 ans et Lena 24 elle l'aimait ! Totalement mordue elle se perdit dans les beau yeux émeraude et commis sa première erreur en ne voyant pas le brun s'approcher d'elles 

"Hey Kara !"

Elle ne reconnut pas la voix tout de suite ou du moins jusqu'à se que Lena brise leurs contact en tournant sont regard vers l'intrusion. Winn...elle peut sentir sont cœur manquer un battement. Oh rao qu'est ce que sont ami faisait ici ?! Elle fit volt face si brusquement qu'elle faillit se rompre le cou

"Winn !" elle avale en sentant le regard de Lena sur elle et sont ami "q-qu'elle bonne surprise hein...hum que fait-tu ici ?" 

"La plus part des choses que font les gens ici, je mange" Winn sourit en levant sont burger avant de regarder Lena "oh bonjour mademoiselle. Qui est-ce Kara ?" 

Oh non se n'est pas bon pas bon du tout ! Elle regarde vite Lena tendre sa mains mais la coupe avant que la femme ne dise quoi que ce soit

"Une amie !"  
Presque immédiatement elle peut sentir le regard de Lena et se pince les lèvres non se n'était définitivement pas le bon terme ! Idiote 

"Désoler Winn on peut parler plus tard ?" elle peut sentir sa voix trembler et jure pour ne pas avoir vue plutôt sont ami "nous sommes pressé on nous...on nous attend !"

Lena ne dit rien mais ne la lâche jamais du regard pendant tout l'échange et cela la mais très mal à l'aise elle peut sentir les yeux de Lena fondre sa peau, oh bon sang dans quoi elle sais mise encore ?! 

"Oh oui je comprend ne t'inquiète pas je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles depuis la bagarre entre toi et Josie"

Fucking Winn elle ferme brièvement les yeux avant de sourire à Winn bien que sa posture s'était très largement tendue 

"Tout va bien comme sur des roulettes !"

"Bien" sourit Winn en saluant Lena "on se revoit la semaine prochaine au lycée ? Bye Kara !" 

Presque immédiatement lorsque le brun se retourne et s'éloigne le visage de Kara tombe en même temps que celui de Lena. Rapidement Kara fait volt face vers le visage mortifier de Lena

"L-lena-"

La femme ramène sa mains vers elle brisant ainsi tout contact avant de sauter de sa chaise comme si elle était en feu, le burger retombe dans un splash sur la table 

"Lena attend je-"

"Comment sa le lycée Kara ?!" la voix de Lena couine doucement dans les aiguë

"Je-"

"Non non non" Lena secoue la tête ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et elle peut sentir ses yeux brûler alors qu'elle tente de s'excuser par dessus la voix paniquer de Lena

"Lena s'il te plait !" elle saute à sont tour et tente d'attraper la mains de Lena mais la femme s'éloigne encore plus et à ce moment-là elle peut sentir sont cœur se brisé 

"Q-quel age à tu Kara ?" bredouille Lena les yeux totalement terrifier

Oh non non non fucking Winn ! Elle maudit silencieusement sont ami en tentant de parler à la femme mais Lena ne l'écoute même pas 

"Répond-moi !" crie soudainement Lena attirant tout les regards du Diner sur elles

Kara pouvait sentir tout les regards des clients alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, elle sentit sont cœur s'emballer et cette fois pas à cause d'un sourire de Lena, ses yeux brûlait et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas pleuré

"Seize ans" 

Le visage de Lena se décomposa encore plus si s'était possible alors qu'elle se fige soudainement pour s'agiter Kara ne sait pas quoi faire pour calmer la femme qui finis par jeter un billet de cents dollars sur la table avant de quitter en trombe le restaurant. Elle ne tique même pas sur les cents dollars pour des sandwich et semble reprendre vie quand la cloche sonne lorsque la porte s'ouvre et laisse s'échapper Lena

"Lena !" 

Elle court rapidement à la poursuite de Lena passant rapidement devant Winn avant de traverser à toute vitesse le parking 

"LENA ! Attend s'il te plait !" elle crie désespéré quand elle vois Lena marcher rapidement vers sa voiture 

Elle court rapidement et ferme brusquement la portière de la Tesla piégeant Lena qui se retourne brusquement vers elle les yeux désespérément triste 

"Lena-"

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi" Lena secoue la tête les yeux au bord des larmes "pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Oh mon dieu tu à 16 ans...t-tu à presque l’age de Ruby tu es une gamine un enfant une adolescente j'ai abuser de toi je suis pire que les pédophile je-"

"Lena je suis désoler mais se n'est pas vraie tu n'es pas tout ça je t'aime et-"

"Arrête !" crie brusquement Lena en se passant nerveusement la mains sur le visage "ne dit pas ça tu ne peut pas m'aimer !"

Les larmes roulent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle tente désespérément d'attraper les mains de Lena

"Pourtant je t'aime !" crie-t-elle par dessus les cries de Lena "je t'aime Lena je me fiche de mon age !"

"Pas moi" gronde Lena en la repoussant brusquement

Le coup en lui même n'était pas brusque mais le fait de savoir que Lena l'avait pousser pour ne pas qu'elle la touche cela faisait un mal de chien elle se laissa rapidement repousser et se figea totalement lorsque Lena ouvrit brusquement sa portière et sauta dans sa voiture

"Rentre chez toi et oublie-moi" 

Elle était rester là longtemps après que la voiture est juste disparut dans la nuit, elle se sentait totalement renversé incapable de comprendre se qui avait bien put se passer un moment tout allait bien et l'autre...

L'autre elle l'avait perdue

 

Elle ne sait sincèrement pas combien de temps elle est reste là ni comment elle à réussit à atteindre sa voiture à mettre le contact et rentré chez elle. Elle savait juste qu'elle était heureuse qu'il n'y est personne dans le salon quand elle rentra et tituba jusqu'à sa chambre totalement aveuglé par ses larmes 

Cette nuit-là avait été l'un des pires de toutes elle semblait revenir à l'époque ou elle arrivait chez les Danvers elle n'avait pas fermer l’œil de la nuit totalement terrasser par l'anxiété et sa claustrophobie lorsque enfin elle réussit à s'endormir s'était juste pour se réveiller une heure plus tard d'un cauchemar

Cauchemar réelle quand elle ouvrit les yeux Lena n'était pas là, elle était plus là

 

English Version : 

 

Now that she had the right to go out, she hadn't thought about it and had given Lena an appointment. Now that she finally saw her reflection in the mirror she regretted it. His lip was cracked, his cheekbone red and his eyes were purple !

"Oh shit, I can't show myself to Lena like that"

She whined and tried for almost an hour to spread foundation on foundation and put a ton of lipstick on her lips. It was the worst idea ever! Her lips hurt didn't like the itchy lipstick! His face was anything but natural! You could see the foundation flowing irregularly and make bumps. It was just one word : horrible  
"Kara ?!" 

She jumped when she heard knocking in the bathroom and swore, "What? I'm busy!"

"I know" the voice chuckles and she surprises herself when she hears Alex. Alex ?

"Alex ?!"

"Are you expecting someone else? Mom and Dad told me about your punishment, so you're going out tonight ?"

She didn't miss the teasing tone in her sister's voice and grumbled "Yeah"

"Who is it ?"

She looked up to the sky. Did Alex think she was going to tell him?! She shook her head and growled an unintelligible response by pouring water on her face to remove all the horrible layers of makeup. Never mind, she'll introduce herself to Lena in a natural way 

She quickly dried her face in a towel and let her hair tie up in a tight bun before letting some hair fall back on her side, jumped into her tight jeans and her blouse and more or less high heels on which she could swear wouldn't last all evening without tripping ! 

She slipped a pair of more comfortable shoes into her survival bag and opened the door, she almost tripped over her sister sitting on the ground

"Hola Kido huried ?" smiles Alex as she gets up from the wall, she was staring at her from top to bottom and especially her clothes "will you apply to a real estate agency?"

"What?" she frowned as she looked at her outfit

"Nothing" smiles his sister before looking at his face with a barely held grin "Mom and Dad didn't tell me it was so bad"

She jumps when her sister's fingers touch too close to her face

"It wasn't so bad yesterday" 

She could see her sister's worry but surprisingly Alex didn't say anything and Kara was happy about it ! Quickly she put the bazaar away in her room under her sister's scrutinizing eye 

"What time do you have an appointment ?"

"18 and I'm already late" she jumps out of her room slamming a kiss on her sister's cheek in the "see you later" process

"Yes, but... hey wait !" Alex chases her down the stairs "what time are you coming home? You call me if you have a problem !"

"Swear!"

She jumped into the mercury comet of her father and this time she didn't steal it! She turned on the ignition and started quickly. Big Belly Burger was about 15 minutes from the city. She had remembered this detail during her evening at Lena's, she had been surprised when the billionaire told her that she had a penchant for burgers at Big Belly Burger's

Fortunately there was no traffic jam and when she parked in the fast food parking lot she was reassured not to see Lena's black Tesla. She didn't want to keep the woman waiting !Quickly, she slipped a pair of ray-ban on her nose and looked at her face again, if her black eye was camouflaged, her cheekbone and bruised lip would be seen right away !

She's not thinking anymore, anyway Lena will see her wounds no matter what she does. She quickly jumped out of the car so as not to deflate and went into the fast food restaurant finding a table away where she waited for Lena. She looked at her 6pm watch Lena should not be long, to pass the time and especially her nerves she played with the card her eyes running around without even reading the menus 

She had missed Lena so much she just wanted to see her and every minute of it was torture. She immersed herself completely in the map not hearing the steps approaching her until a manicured hand and fingers invaded her field of vision and took away her card

Surprised she felt her heart jump and jumped on her feet before relaxing when she saw Lena's mocking smile...oh rao Lena. She looked even more beautiful than she remembered! Her eyes she didn't remember that they were as green as emerald she could have drowned in if a squeak hadn't taken her out of contemplation

Lena's face broke down, causing her to panic

"Lena what is what-"

"Oh Kara!" Lena panted as her hands brushed her lips and cheekbone without ever touching the wounds as if for fear of hurting her "how did you do that to yourself..."

"I-"

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?!" asked Lena, suddenly tearing off her glasses

Lena's face becomes translucent and her mouth enters open she hurried to immediately reassure the woman so that she would not worry more

"It's OK Lena, I missed a step at home and slipped down the stairs!" she lied

Lena looked at her with such intensity that she had knocked herself over, then suddenly Lena's eyes were filled with water and she seemed about to cry before crushing her in her arms

"Oh, honey," Lena squeezed her hands tightly around her waist and in her back, "why didn't you tell me about this?! Is there anything I can do?!" 

She felt so good all of a sudden that she didn't even feel the pain of her face anymore and didn't even hear Lena talking to her. Lena's skin was so soft, her cuddles so warm she huddled in the secure embrace of her arms. It smelled like home And Rao knows how long she hadn't known him for! She had never felt better since the death of her parents, the Danvers was a comfort but Lena was definitely the home. She buried her face in Lena's neck no matter the pain and deeply inhaled Lena's expensive perfume, she squeezed Lena so hard as for fear of losing her she didn't want to  
Lena was her home, her warmth, her lighthouse in the tumultuous sea that had been her life Lena was the one that gave her life back. She seemed to be reborn

For the first time in a long time she felt good, happy, alive 

"No" she squealed as she felt Lena's arms withdrawing and grabbed hold of her like a lifebuoy "stay..."

"Always..."

Lena's warm voice made her shiver and she pushed her face even deeper into Lena's skin purring with pleasure as Lena stroked her flanks and rocked them gently. She had totally forgotten where she was and didn't care

She mumbled in Lena's neck and felt Lena's body jolt against her own as Lena forced them to detach, she pouted 

"I'm sorry, honey, but with your face in my neck I don't understand a word you said ?"

She blushed gently and bit her lips when her wound called her to order

"I was saying I loved you too much to be apart from you like the last week," she wrapped her fingers around Lena's fingers, "it was horrible"

"It was just as bad for me, honey"

"Hum" she closed her eyes to record Lena's sweet tone "I like it when you call me that"

"Like that what?"

She opened her eyes surprised before smiling when she saw Lena's eyes filled with mischief and pulled her towards her "don't play with me you know very well what you said"  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean, help me get my memory back"

She smiled and bent over on her toes to lure Lena into a sweet and tender kiss, she had become so sweet and gentle...their kissing was usually sweet but the kiss had gone beyond sweet as if Lena was afraid to hurt her and she felt herself melt with love for this woman. Such a person could not exist ?!

Yes, and she was in his arms ! 

"Um, I can see more clearly now," smiles Lena, "honey ?"

She purred with pleasure before kissing Lena and pulled them abruptly on the bench towards their table, Lena shouted with surprise when she tipped the woman on her knees 

"Comfortable?" she smiles as she sees the surprise on Lena's face

"Not so much"

Oh. She moved away but Lena was faster than her and before she understood she didn't have Lena on her lap anymore she was resting in Lena's arms on her knees her back on the brunette's chest

"Now it's better I like to take you like this on myself"

"And I like to snuggle up" she snuggled up against Lena when a throat clearance made her suddenly straighten up

She blushed immediately when she could see the young waitress who must have been 18-19 years old looking at them shyly. She had totally forgotten the world around them... she immediately lowered her head and felt shaken when Lena laughed and kissed her temple 

"Hello, excuse us for all this" 

"It doesn't matter, it's how cute it is to see two people love each other... have you chosen ?"

Used to it, she immediately gives her order: two triple chedar burgers, three large fries, patatos, an ice cream and a large coke. Lena orders her own food and immediately the girl leaves she can feel Lena's gaze on her 

"Hmm?"

"Are you really going to eat all this? Not that I mind, I just don't want you to make yourself sick. It seems like a lot"

She smiles softly blushing in front of Lena's surprised eyes 

"I... I eat a lot"

Contrary to the reaction of other people, Lena only smiles at him and agrees. This reaction seems nothing but for Kara it means everything! Even Winn, who is her best friend, didn't react as well to the ton of food she ate, it turned her heart upside down and she melted once again in Lena's arms

"I love you" 

"Awww' me too, honey" 

Lena cooing and kisses her on the forehead before giving her a last beak on the lips when their orders arrive. Almost immediately she jumps on her food, entertains when Lena forgets her "manners" and jumps on the food leaving the sauce running along her fingers without complaint

Meanwhile she had moved from Lena's knees so as not to risk getting Lena dirty and watched with satisfaction as Lena devoured her food as she did

"For God's sake, Big Belly Burger will always be my favorite dish"

"Who can resist Big Belly's burger anyway?" she smiles when Lena makes big eyes at her and swears that no one could

"That's right! Enjoy your meal, babe" 

She swallows the rest of her sandwich before realizing that Lena had frozen and frowned in front of Lena's black eyes, totally destabilized she can feel her belly heated and her heart racing 

Don't look at me with that look on your face, Lena... it's her or it's hot all of a sudden in here?!

"Hmm" she clears her throat and shakes her head to get back on track. "Is everything okay ?"

"Did you call me babe ?" smiled Lena with a slimy voice of love 

Did she call him babe ? 

"Yes ?"

"Huh, huh" Lena nods as she furiously bites her lips, her eyes even brighter under the light

"Sorry-"

"Never" cuts Lena by passing her hands over the table to squeeze her empty hand "I like it a lot" admits Lena almost timidly 

She's blushing ! 

"I like it when you blush" 

For greater pleasure Lena's cheeks took a darker hue of red and she cannot resist rising under Lena's curious gaze and bending over the table to kiss the pretty girl's lips  
"Hum not bad, ketchup sauce?" she licks her lips under Lena's chuckles

"You is idiot" shakes Lena, wiping her lips 

"Yes but your idiot"

"My idiot"

She felt so good with Lena, never in her life had she felt so good. What does it matter if she is 16 years old and Lena 24, she loved it ! Totally bitten, she got lost in the beautiful emerald eyes and made her first mistake by not seeing the brown one approaching them

"Hey Kara !"

She didn't recognize the voice right away or at least until Lena broke their contact by turning her gaze towards the intrusion. Winn... she can feel her heart missing a beat. Oh rao what were his friend doing here ?! She volted so abruptly that she almost broke her neck

"Winn!" she swallows by feeling Lena's gaze on her and Winn "q-what a nice surprise eh... um what are you doing here ?" 

"Most of the things people do here, I eat" Winn smiles as he shaking his burger before watching Lena "oh hello miss. Who is this Kara ?" 

Oh, no, it's not good, it's not good at all. She quickly watches Lena reach out her hand but cuts it before the woman says anything

"A friend !"

Almost immediately she can feel Lena's look and pinch her lips no it was definitely not the right term! Idiot 

"Sorry Winn, can we talk later?" she can feel her voice shaking "we're in a hurry... we're expected !"

Lena does not say anything but never lets go of her eyes during the whole exchange and that makes her very uncomfortable, she can feel Lena's eyes studying her and her skin bites under her eyes. Why does Lena have to look so devastating ?!

"Oh, yeah, I understand. Don't worry. I just wanted to check in with you since the fight between you and Josie"

Fucking Winn she briefly closed her eyes before smiling at Winn although her posture had become very tight

"Everything is fine as if on wheels !"

"Good," Winn smiled as he greeted Lena, "I'll see you next week at school ? Bye Kara !" 

Almost immediately when the brown turns around and moves away, Kara's face falls off at the same time as Lena's. Quickly Kara volts face up to Lena's mortifying face 

"L-lena-"

The woman brings her hands back to her, breaking all contact before jumping out of her chair as if she were on fire, the burger falls back into a splash on the table 

"Lena please-"

"Why Kara High School what does that mean ?!" Lena's voice squeaks softly in the high notes

"I-"

"No no no no" Lena shakes her head not giving her time to answer and she can feel her eyes burning as she tries to apologize 

"Lena please!" she jumps to her turn and tries to grab Lena's hands but the woman moves further away and at that moment she can feel her heart breaking

"W-what age are you Kara ?" Lena stammers her eyes totally terrified

Oh no no no no no fucking Winn ! She silently curses her friend and quickly tries to talk to the woman but Lena doesn't even listen to her

"Answer me !" suddenly shouts Lena, attracting all the attention of the Diner to them

Kara could feel all the looks of the customers when there was no more noise, she felt her heart racing and this time not because of a smile from Lena, her eyes were burning and she had to hold back so she didn't cry

"Sixteen years old" 

Lena's face broke down even more if it was possible as she suddenly froze to shake Kara doesn't know what to do to calm the woman who ends up throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table before leaving the restaurant in a hurry. She is not even surprised at the exorbitant amount Lena has to pay, she just remains frozen. The sound of a bell seems to bring her back to life and she quickly looks up to see Lena leave the restaurant, like burning she quickly jumps into action

"Lena!" 

She quickly runs after Lena passing quickly in front of Winn before crossing the parking lot at full speed

"LENA! Please wait!" she screams desperate when she sees Lena walking quickly towards her car

She runs quickly and suddenly closes the door of the Tesla trapping Lena who suddenly turns around towards her with her eyes desperately sad

"Lena-"

"Why ?! Why !" Lena shakes her head with her eyes to the edge of tears "why did you do that ?! Oh my God, you're 16... you're almost Ruby's age, you're a kid, you're a kid, you're a teenager, I abused you, I'm worse than pedophiles..."

"Lena, I'm sorry but it's not true, you do not have everything you say, I love your hugs and I love when you kiss me, you did not abuse me Lena. I love you and-"

"Stop it!" Lena screams suddenly as she nervously passes her hands over her face, "don't say that...you can't love me!"

Tears roll down her cheeks as she desperately tries to grab Lena's hands

"Yet I love you," she shouts over Lena's screams, "I love you, Lena, I don't care how old I am !"

"Not me" scolded Lena by pushing her away suddenly

The blow in itself was not violent but the fact of knowing that Lena had pushed her so that she wouldn't touch her made it hurt. Like hell she quickly let herself push back and froze completely when Lena suddenly opened her door and jumped into her car

"Go home and forget about me" 

She was there long after the car just disappeared in the night, she felt totally overwhelmed unable to understand what had gone well one moment everything was fine and the other....

The other one she had lost her

 

She honestly does not know how long she has been there or how she managed to reach her car, turn on the ignition and drive home. She just knew she was happy that there was no one in the living room when she came home and staggered back to her room totally blinded by her tears 

That night had been one of the worst of all she seemed to return to the days when she arrived at the Danvers' house she had not closed her eyes all night totally overwhelmed by anxiety and her claustrophobia when finally she managed to fall asleep, she had just to wake up an hour later from a nightmare

Real nightmare when she opened her eyes Lena wasn't there, she was gone


	9. THE FALLOUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!

French version : 

 

Elle avait été un désordre total sa tête battait fort et elle avait envie de vomir. Fucking combien avait-elle bue encore ?! Elle se souviens vaguement d'avoir rouler aveuglément tant elle avait pleuré. Elle avait rouler et puis...elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux mais le regretta bien vite sont mal de tête ne fit qu’amplifier et un sons plaintif quitta ses lèvres 

"Vue tout se que tu as but tu peut avoir une gueule de bois terrible"

Elle sentit le lit s’affaisser et ouvrit juste assez les yeux pour voir une forme flou mais le soleil l'aveugla de trop, presque immédiatement quelques chose de flou passa devant ses yeux et le soleil disparut, elle put légèrement discerner la forme flou d'une femme avant que sont cerveau ralentit ne mette un nom et un visage sur la voix

"S-sam ?"

Oh bon sang même parlé fait mal ! 

"T'attendait-tu à trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans se lit ?" sourit Sam sa forme plus clair "tiens prend sa" 

Deux pilules et un verre arrive vers elle alors qu'elle trouve la force de s’asseoir, elle ne réfléchit même pas et avales les pilules, l'eau froide fait tellement de bien sur sa gorge sèche, une mains douce vient frotter sont épaule et lourdement elle se laisse tomber dans l'étreinte chaude 

"Comment va tu ?" s'enquit prudemment Sam en les câlinant doucement 

Comment allait-elle ? Mal évidement ! 

Kara lui avait mentit. Fucking Kara lui avait délibérément mentit elle l'avait crut elle avait sauter sans réfléchir allant tout les jours la chercher au pied des marches de la NCU. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait correctement s'était logique ! Kara état plus petite que les autres étudiants, sont visage était jeune et bien trop jeune pour être étudiante à l’université. Kara était mûre mais définitivement jeune...

Elle avait abuser d'une enfant. Elle ravala difficilement la bile dans sa gorge à la pensé d'avoir abuser de Kara. Elle avait embrasser, toucher, caresser une ado de 16 ans ! Oh bon sang elle à faillit faire boire une ado de 16 ans chez elle, elle à eu des pensés totalement déplacer envers une fucking ado de 16 ans ! 

"Lena ?"

Lena sortie brutalement de ses pensé pour voir Sam la regarder avec inquiétude

"Je vais bien"

Non pas du tout

"Ruby est en bas entrain de se goinfré de gaufres j'ai tout mon temps pour parler" gronde Sam les bras croisé ne la croyant pas du tout "explique-moi pourquoi ma meilleur amie viens en catastrophe chez moi en larmes et bourré à plus de minuit ?!" 

Oh ! Maintenant que Sam lui disait elle se souvient vaguement d'avoir arrêter la voiture pour ne pas foncer dans quelques choses tant ses larmes lui brouillais la vue...il y avait un bar ? Et elle à bue forcément bien trop bue 

"Sam je suis désoler je-"

"N'ose pas Luthor !" gronde Sam avec un regard noir "ne t'excuse pas d'être venue qui sait se qui te serrait passer par la tête sinon ?! Viens, toujours. Je m'inquiète pour toi Lena hier tu était totalement sur ton petit nuage à essayer des dizaines et dizaines de tenue pour ta soirée et je te retrouve le soir même totalement désordonner qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que ta soirée sais mal passé ? Est-ce Kara ?" 

Elle fondit en sanglot s'était plus fort qu'elle entendre le nom de Kara avait fait ressortir tout les souvenirs d'hier. Elle avait abuser d'une enfant ! 

Sam l'attrapa rapidement dans ses bras et les berça doucement pendant se qui lui semblait un temps infinie ! Elle avait abuser d'une enfant elle était définitivement le fruit mauvais dans sa famille ! Lex aurait tellement honte d'elle, Lionel et oh bon sang Lilian allait la renier ! 

"Je suis désoler" elle pleura encore s'accrochant fermement à Sam "je suis désoler, je suis désoler je voulais pas ! Je voulais pas Sam !"

"Hey, hey Lena shuuut tu me fait peur calme-toi s'il te plait tu va hyperventiller !" 

Elle secoua fermement la tête comment bon sang Sam pouvait dire une chose pareils ! Elle qui était une mère et avait une fille. Elle avait abuser d'une ado comment Sam pouvait lui dire de se calmer !

"Je voulais pas Sam je te jure tu dois me croire !" elle éclata en sanglot enfouissant sont visage ruisselant de larmes dans le creux du cou de Sam 

"Lena s'il te plait calme-toi doit-je appeler Lex ou-"

"Non !" elle sauta rapidement et trébucha du lit avant de frapper le sol durement "s'il te plait non pas Lex non-"

"Hey très bien" Sam s'accroupis doucement au sol les mains lever comme si elle approchait une bête sauvage "Lena chérie qu'est ce qui sais passer tu peut tout me dire je ne te jugerais jamais" 

Finalement la pression était trop forte elle avait tout lâcher 

"J'ai abuser d'une enfant !" elle cria avant de s'étrangler sur ses sanglots totalement abattu et recroqueviller sur le parquet froid de la chambre ses tempes battant fortement   
Il lui avait fallut plus d'une heure pour se calmer et jamais Sam ne l'avait laisser elle l'avait tenue et bercer dans ses bras en murmurant des mots gentils : "non Lena je suis sûre que non" , "tu ne ferais jamais de mal et encore moins à une enfant Lena" , "ça va aller" 

Non cela n'irait pas parce que rien n'irait ! Elle manquait déjà Kara et se détestait encore plus pour penser cela ! Kara à 16 ans elle ne pouvait pas penser à elle comme ça ! S'était digne des monstres

"Lena ?" appela doucement Sam lorsqu'elle s'était finalement calmer difficilement "que sait-il passer ?"

"J-j'ai...je suis désoler je peut pas je-"

"Lena hey c'est juste moi ici" Sam caresse doucement sa mains avec sont pouce frottant des formes apaisante sur sa peau froide "prend ton temps" 

"J'ai..." elle hésite mais le regard de Sam est tellement rassurant qu'elle craque elle devait se confier à quelqu'un "j'ai eu rendez-vous avec Kara et s'était génial s'était magique...je l'aime et sont ami est arriver et...et..."

"Oui chérie ? Rappel-toi juste moi"

"Il à dit à Kara qu'ils se reverraient au lycée"

"Qu-"

"Kara à 16 ans Sam !" elle cria avant d'éclater une énième fois en sanglot en s'agrippant fermement au épaules de Sam elle ne pouvait pas perdre sont amie Sam était comme sa soeur elle ne le supporterais pas, pas avec la trahison de Kara hier "Elle à 16 ans et j'ai abusé d'elle je l'ai embrasser je l'ai embrasser alors qu'elle va à l'école elle va au lycée sais elle Sam ! Sais elle la Kara dans la classe de Ruby" 

A sa grande surprise Sam la serre fort pendant un long moment avant de l'écarter doucement et essuyer ses larmes "là tu va bien tout va bien je suis là et je ne te juge pas tu ne savais pas n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non !" elle crie "t-tu dois me croire je ne savais pas je n'aurais pas sinon j'aurais...non !"

"Hey je te crois OK ?" 

Elle acquiesce tremblante sans jamais lâcher sont emprise vive sur Sam quitte à les blesser toute les deux 

"Bien je vais te demander quelques choses mais tu dois me dire la vérité ?"

Elle acquiesce encore terrifier à la question de Sam

"A tu eu des relations sexuelle avec elle ?"

Elle halète brusquement oh bon sang ! Non ! Elle n'en n'avait pas eu et secoua violemment la tête devant l'air rassuré de Sam

"N-non mais je...je voulais Sam je l'ai désiré" elle bredouilla frottant ses larmes avec sa manches 

Elle avait désirée coucher avec une gamine ! Si sont ami n'avait pas vendue la mèche Kara lui aurait-elle dit ?! Oh bon sang et si les choses étaient aller plus loin Kara lui aurait-elle dit la vérité ?! Elle lui aurait...fait perdre sa virginités elle une adulte de 24 ans à une enfant de 16 ans 

Et puis qu'importe que Kara lui dise ou non cela aurait été la même Kara aurait toujours 16 ans qu'elle l'est baisée ou pas ! 

"Oui" Sam dit toujours avec un tel calme que cela énerve Lena "oui tu l'a désiré mis tu ne la pas toucher"

"Mais j'aurais put...qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!"

"Que sait-il passer après que tu es tout découvert ?"

Elle se concentra mais avec sa gueule de bois s'était difficile 

"J'ai quitter le restaurant elle m'a poursuivit et je l'ai repousser elle...elle à dit qu'elle m'aimait Sam. Je lui ai dit de rentrée chez elle et je suis partie"

"Hum"

Elle panique immédiatement en voyant l'air inquiète de sont amie

"Quoi ?!"

"Tu l'a laisser toute seul ?"

"Oui...oh merde"

La réalisation la frappa fort. Elle avait laisser une gamine seul sans défense dans la nuit certes Kara avait une voiture mais cela ne justifiait rien !

"D'accord écoute tu dois lui envoyer un message assure toi qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle en sécurité et tu doit tout mettre un terme Lena !"

Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire et acquiesça mais elle ne peut empêcher sont cœur de pleurée à l'idée de perdre Kara

"Aller viens tu va prendre une douche tu va te détendre t'habiller plus confortable et manger avant d'appeler Kara" 

Elle n'avait jamais pus l'appeler l'idée d'entendre sa voix l'aurait fait pleuré elle était une lâche et lui avait simplement envoyer un message

 

Les prochains jours à L CORP furent catastrophique elle n'avait fait que d'hurlé sur la pauvre Jess et tout ses employer, elle n’avançaient pas dans ses dossiers et toute ses pensée était focalisé sur Kara ! 

Elle devait arrêter Kara n'était qu'une fucking gamine de 16 ans ! 

Il était à peine 8h et elle était là depuis des heures trouvant le courage d'avancer ses dossiers en retard mais définitivement rien n'allait et cela serait encore une journée sans. Elle n'avait pas dormit depuis un moment et était fatiguer, irritable et définitivement maladroite lorsque malheureusement en cherchant un dossier sur sa pile en fouillis elle renversa sa énième tasse de café sur un dossier qu'elle avait difficilement réussit à boucler ! 

"Oh fucking" elle jura en jetant sa tasse parterre envoyant une grosse flaque de café sur sont tapis tout neuf ! "Et merde, merde, merde, merde ! JESS !!!"

Elle faisait tout le boulot ici non d'un chiens a quoi cela servait qu'elle paye chère des employer si ils n'étaient même pas capable de lui classer ses dossiers correctement ! Elle cria de rage en voyant chacune des 139 fiches du dossier totalement ruiner elle avait tout à recommencer comme si elle n'avait pas assez de retard elle en aurait pour des heures à réparer tout ça !

Et non d'un chiens ou était sont assistante

"JESS !!!" 

"Madame Luthor !" une Jess toute rouge et haletante trotta jusqu'à sont bureau "j'ai courus jusqu'au laboratoire pour...que sait-il passer ?!"

"Je ne te demande pas se qui sait passer Jess je te demande de faire venir une équipe d'entretiens et plus vite que sa le café est entrain de tout ruinée !" 

"Je suis désoler Madame Luthor mais le service d'entretiens n'arrive pas avant 9h"

Neuf heures ?! Quelle heure était-il ?! Elle faillis tomber de sa chaise en voyant les aiguilles sur l'horloge qui faisait un bruit infernale dans sont bureau

"Oh merde merde merde ! Je suis en retard pour ma réunion et Jess tant qu' à arriver en retard enlève moi ses fucking piles cette horloge fait plus de bruit qu'indiquer l'heure ! Et va me chercher un nouveau café et dans un gobelet avec un couvercle cette fois !" 

 

Alex ne savait définitivement pas plus comment traiter avec sa soeur ! Elle était totalement larguer et ne savait jamais comment prendre et comprendre Kara. Depuis sont arriver à National City Kara n'avait été qu'haut et bas comme une montagne russe ! Elle ne savait pas se qui allait avec Kara elle ne savait pas se qui n'allait pas avec Kara elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder et encore moins comment elle serait dans l'heure qui suit ! 

Au moins à Midvale Kara restait la timide, sans problème et constante Kara Danvers la petite soeur d'Alex...était-ce le changement trop brusque ? Kara ne se plaisait-elle pas en ville ? Le monde la stressait-elle ?! 

Elle ne savait pas...elle ne savait plus...Elle voulait juste comprendre ! Sais tout juste aider... 

Un jour Kara allait bien et jouait avec Superman au football le jour d'après elle hurlait sur tout le monde l'autre jour elle faisait le mur et se battait en cour et même pas l'heure suivante elle souriait comme une bien heureuse ! Kara était enthousiaste de sa sortie avant d'être totalement amorphe, apathique et triste comme un chiot battu ! 

Sont père disait que s'était les filles : "les filles sont toujours compliquer" cela lui avait valut trois regards noir de sa mère, Maggie et elle même Kara avait à peine réagit Alex se demandait même si Kara avait entendue ? Elle était dans sont monde... 

Sa mère s'inquiétait d'un mal être plus grave et passait sont temps à surveiller Kara. L'état de Kara ne lui avait même pas permis d'aller voir le Dr.Smythe et Eliza se demandait vraiment si elle ne devait pas juste la jeter de force dans la voiture mais sa nature trop maternelle l'empêchait dès l'instant ou elle entendait Kara pleuré et gémir comme un chiot   
Maggie s’entêtait de dire que Kara était amoureuse et que s'était ça l'adolescence des hauts et des bras 

Et enfin il restait elle et elle...et bien elle comme elle ne l'a que trop dit ne sait plus ou donner de la tête ni comment parler à sa soeur qui reste cloîtré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre attendant dieu sait quoi ! Elle avait tenter de parler à Kara mais ne savait pas quoi dire et avait juste clôturé stupidement la conversation par un : "si tu as besoin je suis là"  
Alex avait perdu le fil des émotions de Kara mais elle connaissait toujours sa soeur et sans doute mieux que quiquonc sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs ! Kara était de ses personnes qui ne viendrait pas à vous même en cas de problèmes grave

Ils étaient tous désemparé 

Alex venait encore plus chez ses parrents avec ou sans Maggie pour le dîner, juste le soir pour une visite, pour discuter elle venait même au déjeuner à midi quand Kara était toute seul à la maison jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse retourner en cours

Winn était venue une fois ou deux et Alex et même Maggie étaient persuader que le garçon aurait put aider après tout si Maggie avait raison et que Kara était amoureuse et sortait avec Winn si le garçon était en tord -si tel était le cas elle lui ferait regretter- et venait lui parler cela réglerait les choses ! Dans sont esprit Winn sonnait comme la solution à tout   
En pratique beaucoup moins Winn était repartie tout triste et Kara n'allait pas mieux 

Elle désespérait

Sans doute National City était une mauvaise idée ? Après un énième dîner terminer prématurément pour Kara qui n'avait plus faim ils durent tous penser à la même chose car sont père fut le premier à le mettre sur la table

"La ville ne lui convient peut-être pas ? Je peut redemander une mutation à Midvale"

"Peut-tu ?" s'enquit sa mère en délaissant quelques instant sa soupe

"Je peut essayer" 

Alex était triste si sa famille retournait à Midvale elle les verraient moins et verraient moins Kara mais si s'était ça pour que Kara aille mieux, qu'ils retournent à Midvale alors Alex les laisserait partir à Midvale. Tout pour Kara 

Après le dîner Alex était partie s'installer devant la télé pendant que Maggie discutait avec sont père autour d'une bière et que sa mère terminait ses papiers quand un flou blond attira sont regard. Stupéfaite elle vit Kara s'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé Alex osait à peine bouger lorsqu'elle sentit Kara s'affaler contre elle s'était la première fois que Kara faisait un geste pour s'ouvrir

Distraitement elle passa ses doigts dans les boucles doré de sa soeur consciente des trois regards sur elles

"Fatiguer ?" murmure-t-elle en voyant les yeux bleu de Kara se battre pour rester ouvert 

"Hum" 

Elle sourit doucement en voyant Kara presser sa tête sur ses cuisses, délicatement elle laissa sa mains caresser le dos de la petite peluche blottit contre elle

"Alex ?" Kara se contorsionne dans ses bras ses yeux bleu endormit sur elle 

"Oui kido ?"

"Je...." le regard de Kara est tout timide lorsqu'elle finis par lui demander "je peut te parler ?" 

Alex n'en crut pas ses yeux et cligna rapidement avant d’acquiescer, pour la première fois depuis...toujours ? Toujours. Kara venait à elle lui demander de l'aide et qui aurait-elle été pour refuser ?! Elle laissa Kara les entraîner à l'étage et ne fut pas étonner quand elles allèrent dans la chambre de Kara 

Elles étaient assise là depuis quelques minutes Kara totalement silencieuse mais Alex connaissait Kara pour voir qu'elle hésitait à lui parler 

"Tu peut tout me dire Kar' tu le sait hum ?"

"Je..." Kara hésita. De quoi avait-elle si peur ? "elle m'aime plus !" 

De toute les choses qu'elle s'attendait elle ne s'était pas attendue à sa ! En bon agent qu'elle était elle ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise. Alors depuis le début se n'était pas Winn Schott et encore moins un il mais un elle 

"Oh...comment s'appelle-t-elle ?" 

"Elle...je...Alex je-"

"Ok hey ça va et si on la nommait autrement hum ? Dit-moi un nom" 

Elle savait que donner un nom était dur. Lors de ses problèmes d'alcool elle avait été incapable de parler de Sara Lance sont ex-fiancé qui l'avait plaquer et pour qui stupidement elle était tomber si bas, s'était une idée de sa mère de donner un nom tout autre dans se cas la elle l'avait nommer Laurel s'était plus simple 

Alex espérait que cette technique marcherait aussi pour sa petite soeur

Kara sembla considéré les choses un instant "Keiran ?" la petite blonde testa le nom avant d’acquiescer satisfaite "Keiran" 

"D'accord, pourquoi dit-tu une chose pareils que Keiran ne t'aimerait plus ?" demanda-t-elle doucement sans brusquer Kara 

Kara la regarde avec de grand yeux avant finalement répondre 

"Parce que je lui ai mentit...et elle m'en veut et je ne sait pas quoi faire !" 

"Hum" Alex bourdonne en traitant les nouvelles informations "est-ce pour cela que tu es comme ça en ce moment ?"

"Comme quoi ?" marmonne Kara figer

Fuck des fois elle manque cruellement de tact !

"Que tu paraisse si triste" elle soupire, elle manquait de tact mais réussissait toujours à bien se rattraper

"Hum...elle me manque. Beaucoup"

Alex réfléchis un instant mal à l'aise de parlé de la vie amoureuse de sa soeur. Maggie aurait été la plus à même pour la conseiller sur se genre de chose ! 

"Peut tu m'en dire plus Kara je suis désoler mais je ne comprend pas ? Qu'a tu dit pour lui mentir ?" 

Alex vit très clairement le moment ou le corps de Kara se tendis à côté d'elle et la façon dont elle se ferma à sont plus grand drame !

"Rien se n'est plus important"

"Si Kara" doucement elle noue sa mains avec celle de Kara pour la tirée dans une étreinte "je suis sûre que sais important pour que cela te rende si triste" 

"Rien" grogne Kara tendue "j'ai juste mentit à L-Keiran et je le regrette je l'aime et je ne sait pas quoi faire pour réparer les choses"

"D'accord"

Elle n'en saurait pas plus ou du moins pas ce soir

"Je n'ai que très peu de chose pour t'aider mais le mieux pour l'instant que je puisse te donner comme conseil...sais de t'accrocher si tu l'aime vraiment et qu'elle te rend heureuse alors va la voir, force la à t'écouter, parle-lui, excuse-toi fait se qu'il faut pour"

 

 

English version :

She had been a total mess, her head was pounding hard and she wanted to throw up. Fucking how much had she been drinking ?! She vaguely remembers driving blindly because she had cried so much. She had rolled and then... she immediately opened her eyes but soon regretted it. Her headache only amplified and a plaintive sound left her lips 

"Considering everything you've been drinking, you can have a terrible hangover"

She felt the bed collapse and opened her eyes just enough to see a blurry shape but the sun blinded her too much, almost immediately something blurry passed in front of her eyes and the sun disappeared, she could slightly discern a woman's blurry shape before her brain slowed down and put a name and a face on her voice

"S-sam ?"

Oh, God, even talking hurts ! 

"Were you expecting to find someone else in this bed ?" smiles Sam, his clearer form "take this" 

Two pills and a glass comes towards her as she finds the strength to sit down, she doesn't even think about it and swallows the pills, the cold water feels so good on her dry throat, a soft hand rubs her shoulder and heavily she lets herself fall into the warm embrace 

"How are you?" asked Sam cautiously, cuddling them gently

How was she ? Badly, of course ! 

Kara had lied to him. Fucking Kara had deliberately lied to her and believed her, she jumped without thinking and went every day to look for her at the foot of the NCU steps. Now that she was thinking about it properly, it made sense! Kara state smaller than the other students, her face was young and far too young to be a university student. Kara was mature but definitely young....

She had abused a child. She hardly swallowed the bile in her throat at the thought of abusing Kara. She had kissed, touched, caressed a 16-year-old girl ! Oh my God, she almost made a 16-year-old girl drink at home, she had totally inappropriate thoughts about a 16-year-old fucking girl ! 

"Lena?"

"I'm fine"

No, not at all

"Ruby's downstairs eating waffles, I have all the time in the world to talk," Sam scolded, arms crossed, not believing her at all, "explain to me why my best friend is crashing into my house in tears and drunk at more than midnight ?!" 

Oh! Now that Sam was telling her, she vaguely remembers stopping the car so she wouldn't run into a few things because her tears clouded her view... there was a bar ? And she necessarily drank too much 

"Sam, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Don't you dare Luthor !" scolds Sam with a black look "don't apologize for coming who knows what was on your mind otherwise?! Come on, always. I'm worried about you Lena yesterday you were totally on your little cloud trying on dozens and dozens of clothes for your evening and I find you the same evening totally messy what's wrong? Did your evening go wrong ? Is it Kara ?" 

She burst into tears on hearing Kara's name, which brought out all the memories of yesterday. She abused a child !

Sam quickly took him in his arms and rocked them gently for what seemed like an endless time ! She had abused a child, she was definitely the bad fruit of her family ! Lex would be so ashamed of her, Lionel and oh my God, Lilian was going to deny her !"

I'm sorry" she still cried holding on firmly to Sam "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I didn't want Sam!"

"Hey, hey Lena shuuut you scare me calm down please you'll hyperventilate!" 

She shook her head firmly how the hell Sam could say such a thing! She was a mother and had a daughter. She had abused a teenager how Sam could tell her to calm down!  
"I didn't want Sam I swear you have to believe me!" she burst into tears as she sobbed, burying her face in the hollow of Sam's neck

"Lena, please calm down, should I call Lex or-"

"No!" she jumped quickly and tripped out of bed before hitting the floor hard "please don't Lex no"

"Hey very well" Sam gently squats on the ground with her hands up as if she was approaching a wild beast "Lena, darling, what did you do ? You can tell me everything, I would never judge you" 

Finally the pressure was too strong she had given up everything 

"I abused a child" she cries louder, uncontrollable sobs made her tremble as she curled up on herself  
It took her more than an hour to calm down and Sam never let her hold her and rock in her arms whispering nice words: "no Lena I'm sure not". "you'd never hurt a child" , "it's okay," 

No, it wouldn't be okay because nothing would be okay! She was already missing Kara and hated herself even more to think that ! Kara at 16 she did not have the right to think of her like that!! Was worthy of the monsters 

"Lena ?" called gently to Sam when she had finally calmed down with difficulty "what did you do ?"

"I-I have... I'm sorry I can't I-"

"Lena hey it's just me here" Sam gently caresses her hands with her thumb rubbing soothing shapes on her cold skin "take your time" 

"I..." she hesitates but Sam's look is so reassuring that she had to confide in someone "I had an appointment with Kara and it was great it was magical... I love her but...and her friend came and... and..."

"Yes, darling ? Just remember me"

"He told Kara they'd meet again at school"

"Wh-"

"Kara at 16 years old Sam!" she screamed before bursting umpteenth time sobbing as she clung firmly to Sam's shoulders she couldn't lose her friend Sam was like her sister she couldn't stand it, not with Kara's betrayal yesterday "She at 16 years old and I abused her I kissed her...she goes to school, it's her Sam ! It's her the Kara in Ruby's class" 

To her great surprise Sam holds her tight for a long time before gently pulling her aside and wiping her tears "there you go, everything's fine, I'm here and i don't judge you you didn't know, didn't I ?"

"No !" she screams, "you have to believe me. I didn't know. I wouldn't have otherwise... no !"

"Hey, I believe you, okay ?" 

She nods trembling without ever letting go of her strong grip on Sam, even if it means hurting them both 

"Well, I'm going to ask you a few things, but you have to tell me the truth ?"

She still agrees to terrify Sam's question

"Did you have sex with her ?"

She's panting suddenly oh my God ! No ! She hadn't had any and shook her head violently in front of Sam's reassured face  
"N-no, but I... I wanted Sam I wanted him" she stammered, rubbing her tears with her sleeves 

She had wanted to have sex with a kid! If his friend hadn't sold the wick, would Kara have told him ?! Oh my God, if things had gone any further, would Kara have told him the truth ?! She would have... made her lose her virginity !

And then it doesn't matter if Kara tells her or not it would have been the same Kara would still be 16 years old whether she's fucked or not ! 

"Yes" Sam always says with such calm that it annoys Lena "yes you wanted...but you did not do it"

"But I could have... what am I going to do ?!"

"What happened after you discovered everything ?"

She concentrated but with her hangover it was difficult 

"I left the restaurant she chased me and I pushed her away... she said she loved me Sam. I told her to go home and I left"

"Hmm"

She immediately panics when she sees the worried look of her friend

"What ?!"

"Did you leave him alone ?"

"Yes... oh shit"

The realization hit her hard. She had left a helpless little girl alone in the night, certainly Kara had a car, but that didn't justify anything !

"All right, look, you have to send her a message, make sure she's safe and you must put an end to any relationship with her !"

She knew she had to do it and agreed, but she can't stop her heart from crying at the thought of losing Kara

"Come on, you're going to take a shower, you're going to relax, dress more comfortably and eat before you call Kara" 

She had never been able to call him the idea of hearing his voice would have made him cry she was a coward and had just sent him a message

 

The next few days at L CORP were catastrophic she had only yelled at poor Jess and all her employees, she was not moving forward with her files and all her thoughts were focused on Kara ! 

She was supposed to arrest Kara was just a fucking 16-year-old girl ! 

It was barely 8am and she had been there for hours finding the courage to move her files forward late but definitely nothing was going well and it would still be a day without. She had not slept for a while and was tired, irritable and definitely clumsy when unfortunately while looking for a file on her jumbled pile she spilled her umpteenth cup of coffee on a file she had hardly managed to close ! 

"Oh fucking" she swore when she threw her mug on the floor sending a big puddle of coffee on her brand new carpet ! "And shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! JESS !!!!"

She was doing all the work here not a dog's job what good was it doing that she was paying expensively to employ if they weren't even able to file her files properly ! She screamed in rage when she saw each of the 139 pages in the file totally ruined and had to start all over again, as if she wasn't late enough, she would have to fix all that for hours !  
And fucking ! Where his assistant was !

"JESS !!!!!" 

"Mrs. Luthor!" a red and breathless Jess trotted to her desk, "I ran to the lab for... What happened ?"

"I'm not asking what happened Jess, I'm asking you to bring in an cleaning team and faster than that Jess this coffee is ruining my carpet! !" 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Luthor, but the cleaning team doesn't arrive until 9 am"

Nine o'clock ?! What time was it ?! She almost fell out of her chair when she saw the hands on the clock that made a hellish noise in her office

"Oh shit shit shit shit! I'm late for my meeting and Jess as long as I'm late to get there, take off her fucking batteries, this clock makes more noise than indicating the time ! And get me a new coffee and in a cup with a lid this time !" 

 

Alex definitely didn't know how to deal with his sister ! She was totally dumped and never knew how to take and understand Kara. Since then have arrived at National City Kara had only been up and down like a roller coaster ! She didn't know what was going on with Kara she didn't know what was wrong with Kara she didn't know how to approach her and even less how she would be within the next hour ! 

At least at Midvale Kara remained the shy, trouble-free and constant Kara Danvers Alex's little sister...was it the sudden change ? Did not Kara like the city ? Was the world stressing her out ?! 

She didn't know... she didn't know... she just wanted to understand ! Just know how to help.... 

One day Kara was fine and playing football with Superman the next day she was yelling at everyone the other day she was snuggling and fighting in the yard and not even the next hour she was smiling like a happy girl ! Kara was excited about having her appointment before she was totally amorphous, apathetic and sad like a beaten puppy ! 

His father said it was the girls: "Girls are always complicated" that got him three black looks from his mother, Maggie and Kara herself had barely reacted, Alex wondered even if Kara had heard it ? She was in her world.... 

Her mother was worried about a more serious illness and spent her time watching Kara. Kara's condition hadn't even allowed her to go to see Dr. Smythe and Eliza was really wondering if she shouldn't just throw her into the car by force, but her motherly nature prevented her from the moment she heard Kara cry and moan like a puppy

Maggie stubbornly insisted that Kara was in love and that this was the teenage years of ups and downs 

And finally there was still her and her... she doesn't know what to think or how to talk to her sister who remains locked in her room by the window waiting for God knows what! She had tried to talk to Kara but didn't know what to say and just stupidly closed the conversation with a : "if you need me, I'm here"

Alex had lost the thread Kara's emotions but she still knew her sister and probably knew her better than anyone else without wanting to throw flowers at each other! Kara was one of his people who would not come to you even in case of serious problems

They were all distraught

Alex came even more to her parents with or without Maggie for dinner, just in the evening for a visit, to discuss she even came to lunch at noon when Kara was alone at home until she could go back to school

Winn had come once or twice and Alex and even Maggie were convinced that the boy could have helped after all if Maggie was right and Kara was in love and dating Winn if the boy was the culprit - if it were, the boy would regret it - and came to talk to him it would fix things! In his mind Winn sounded like the solution to everything 

In practice, much less Winn had left all sad and Kara was not doing any better 

She was desperate

Probably National City was a bad idea? After yet another early dinner prematurely finished for Kara who was no longer hungry, they all had to think about the same thing because her father was the first to put it on the table

"Maybe the city doesn't suit him? I can ask Midvale for a transfer again"

"Can you ?" asked his mother, leaving his soup behind for a moment

"I can try" 

Alex was sad if his family would return to Midvale they would see them less and see less Kara but if that was to make Kara better, that they would return to Midvale then Alex would let them go to Midvale. Everything for Kara 

After dinner, Alex went to sit in front of the TV while Maggie was talking to her father over a beer, Eliza was finishing papers for the lab when a soft blur caught her attention. Amazed she saw Kara sitting next to her on the sofa Alex barely dared to move when she felt Kara slump against her had the first time Kara made a gesture to open herself  
Distractedly she passed her fingers through the golden curls of her sister aware of the three looks that looked at them

"Tired ?" she murmurs as she sees Kara's blue eyes fighting to stay open 

"Hmm" 

She smiled gently as she saw Kara pressing her head against her thighs, delicately letting her hands caress the back of her little sister 

"Alex ?" Kara twists herself in her arms her blue eyes asleep on her 

"Yes, kido ?"

"I..." Kara's look is all shy when she finally asks him "can I talk to you ?" 

Alex couldn't believe it and blinked quickly before nodding, for the first time since...ever ? Always. Kara came to her for help and who would she have been to refuse ?! She let Kara take them upstairs and was not surprised when they went to Kara's room

They had been sitting there for a few minutes Kara totally silent but Alex knew Kara to see that she was reluctant to talk to her 

"You can tell me anything, Kar', you know that, righ t?"

"I..." Kara hesitated. What was she so afraid of ? "she doesn't love me anymore !" 

Of all the things she expected she hadn't expected her to do! As a good agent she was, she didn't let anything of her surprise show. So from the beginning it wasn't Winn Schott and even less one he but one she

"Oh... what's her name ?" 

"She... I... I... Alex I-"

"Okay, hey, that's okay, how about we name it something else, huh? Tell me a name" 

She knew that giving a name was hard. During her alcohol problems she had been unable to talk about Sara Lance her ex-fiancé who had dumped her and for whom stupidly she had fallen so low, it was her mother's idea to give a completely different name in this case she had named her Laurel it was easier 

Alex was hoping that this technique would work for his little sister too

Kara seemed to consider things for a moment "Keiran ?" the little blonde girl tested the name before nodding satisfied "Keiran" 

"Okay, why do you say such a thing that Keiran would no longer love you ?" she asked softly without rushing Kara

Kara looks at her with big eyes before finally answering 

"Because I lied to her... and she's mad at me and I don't know what to do !" 

"Hum" Alex buzzes as he processes the new information, "is that why you're like this right now ?"

"Like what?" Kara mumbles, freezing

Fuck sometimes she's so insensitive !

"That you look so sad" she sighs, she wasn't tactful but always managed to make up for it

"Um... I miss her. A lot"

Alex was certainly not the best person to talk about his sister's love life. Maggie would have been the best person to advise her on this kind of thing ! 

"Can you tell me more Kara I'm sorry but I don't understand? What did you say about lying to him ?" 

Alex saw very clearly the moment when Kara's body stretched out next to her and the way she closed herself to her greater drama !

"Nothing, it does not matter"

"If Kara" gently she ties her hands with Kara's for pulling her into an embrace "I'm sure I know it's important, for it to make you so sad" 

"Nothing" grunts tense Kara "I just lied to L-Keiran and I regret it I love him and I don't know what to do to fix things"

"All right"

She wouldn't know more or at least not tonight

"I have very little to help you with, but the best thing for now is that I can give you advice...know to hold on to if you really love her and she makes you happy so go see her, force her to listen to you, talk to her, apologize for doing what it takes to"

 

 

J'aime tellement l’angoisse et le drame lol  
Jeremiah retournera-t-ils avec sa famille à Midvale ?  
Réponse au prochains chapitre ;)  
D'ici là porter vous tous bien !

 

I like so much anguish and drama lol  
Will Jeremy come back with his family to Midvale?  
The answers, in the next chapter;)   
In the meantime, all of you, be well


	10. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!

French Version : 

 

C'est se qu'elle allait faire ! Après sa conversation étrange avec Alex elle avait décider de se lever et de tout tenter pour récupérer Lena ! Que risquait-elle de toute façon à part un énième rejet ? Elle y gagnait tout ! 

A sont retour au lycée tout était bizarre elle n'était plus la petite nouvelle qui intrigue mais une vraie dur à cuir sans doute un peut trop, tout le monde la regardait avec crainte et longeait les couloirs lorsqu'elle approchait. Était-ce une situation mieux ? Pas sûre 

Se qu'elle savait s'était que maintenant seul Winn, Querl et une fille répondant au nom de Nia étaient les seul à lui parler. Son nouveau professeur d'histoire qui remplacerait définitivement Mr.Bernard était encore pire que sont anciens professeur, elle avait lutter contre le sommeil et s'était silencieusement angoisser jusqu'à la fin des cours  
Elle avait prévue d'aller voir Lena chez elle, priant pour qu'elle y soit. Elle attendrait jusqu'à se que la femme revienne autrement. Kara était juste un désordre stressé jusqu'à la sonnerie ou elle retrouva dans les couloirs Winn, Querl et Nia

"Hey Kar' alors comment trouve tu Monsieur Edge ?"

"Horrible" elle grogna sous les sourires de Winn

"Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas professionnel" pensa Querl "à-tu finis les cours ?"

"Oui mais je suis désoler les gars j'ai un rendez-vous important" 

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Nia et moi avons cours" gloussa Winn 

"Tu as finis Querl ?" s'enquit-elle devant la moue du brun qui acquiesça "je suis désoler je serais bien rester avec toi-"

"Ne t'excuse pas" sourit le brun "pour passer le temps et attendre ses deux là je vais m'adonner à mon activité préférer !"

"Qui est ?" s'enquit prudemment Nia 

"M’intéresser au mystère du cosmos en dévorant une pizza pommes/olives !"

"Pomme...olive ?" répéta-t-elle se retenant de faire remarquer à sont ami qu'il était 15h de l'après-midi

"Tout à fait ! Maintenant Winn et Nia vous devriez y aller la cloche va sonner dans exactement 1 minute et 56 secondes !"

Toujours légèrement surprise par la précision de sont ami elle embrasse un à un les trois brun(e)s avant d'aller chez Lena

 

Sans surprise Lena n'était évidement pas arriver, le portier Drew l'avait reconnus et laisser attendre dans le grand hall. Elle était déterminer elle attendrais ici jusqu'à demains si il le fallait ! Il était 15h30 et Lena n'était pas arriver avant 19h entre temps elle avait eu le temps de se commander un verre de jus de fruit au bar et manger quelques boucher apéritif quand une mains lui tapota le dos lui faisant faire volt face

"Excusez-moi Mademoiselle" sourit penaudement le portier "Madame Luthor viens d'arriver et ai monter chez elle"

"Ow..." elle avait manquer Lena "puis-je monter ? S'il vous plait"

Elle savait que Lena n'avait pas prévue sont arriver mais le portier semblait gentil ? N'est ce pas ?

"D’ordinaire je vous dirais non" soupire Drew "mais vous avez attendus ici pendant des heures sais que sa doit être important-"

"Sa l'est !"

"Aller monter" sourit l'homme

Surprise devant une telle grâce elle saute du tabouret et embrasse le portier sur la joue avant de courir vers l’ascenseur personnelle de Lena, le portier au joue rouge et hébété lui sourit doucement en insérant la clefs dans l’ascenseur, bientôt les portes se referment et elle semble soudainement réaliser se qu'elle fait

Elle monte chez Lena...elle va aller chez Lena qui ne savait même pas qu'elle était là et encore moins qu'elle montait ! Lena qui lui à demander de se tenir loin d'elle...oh Rao qu'allait elle dire ?! Elle avait réciter et réciter encore et encore hier et toute à l'heure mais maintenant les mots lui manquait...

Trop tard pour reculer elle essuie rapidement ses mains sur sont jeans lorsque les porte s'ouvre sur un grand hall propre menant à une seul grande porte. La porte de Lena... Qu'est-ce qu'elle est censé faire maintenant ?! Elle se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte avant de se rappeler de frapper, elle tape trois coups hésitant sur la porte ses mains tremblante fermement cacher dans les poches de sont blouson

Elle jure en se rendant compte de sa bêtise, comme si Lena n'avait pas déjà pris peur en apprenant sont age autant venir avec sont blouson du National City High ! Idiote ! Ses penses cesse totalement lorsqu'elle entend la porte s’ouvrir sur le profil de Lena

"Tu as faite vite S...Sam. K-kara ?"

Oh rao...voir la femme devant elle était encore pire que se qu'elle s'était imaginer ! Ses orbes ne rendait définitivement pas justice dans ses pensées, Lena lui avait manquer plus qu'elle ne le pensait 

"Lena je-"

"Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?" la surprise passé Lena la regarde avec un regard dure 

"Attend !" elle bouge avant de réfléchir et coince sont pied lorsque Lena veut fermer la porte

Elle étouffe un gémissement de douleur lorsque la porte claque dans sont pied avant de soudainement se rouvrir

"Kara s'il te plait c'est-"

"Lena s'il te plait je veut juste te parlé après cela tu pourras décider si tu veut me revoir ou non si se n'est pas le cas je partirais et tu ne me reverras plus, juré"

Elle ne sait pas si c'est le fait de se débarrasser définitivement d'elle ou le fait de lui donner une autre chance mais Lena la laisse finalement rentrée. Elle saute rapidement dans le penthouse craignant que Lena change d'avis

Elle est soudainement timide le penthouse de Lena est plus sombre, plus grand plus intimidant surtout avec le regard étrange de Lena sur elle. Lena finis par lui tendre silencieusement la mains et elle regarde le PDG avec scepticisme

"Ta veste" Lena fait un geste rapide vers le porte manteaux

Totalement rougissante et maladroite elle hôte rapidement sa veste dans des gestes rapide et tend sa veste au PDG, jurant silencieusement quand sa mains touche celle de Lena. Lena doit l'avoir aussi sentit se courant électrique puisque leurs yeux se rencontrent pendant de brèves secondes mais l’intensité l'avait presque faite chavirée 

"Eau ? Soda ? Thé ?" dit neutrement Lena alors qu'elle prend place comme on lui demande sur le canapé

Kara note que cette fois Lena ne lui propose ni café ni alcool, légèrement bégayante elle demande un simple verre d'eau. Elle n'attend que quelques minutes dans le salon avant que Lena ne reviennent avec un verre d'eau pour elle et de...scotch pour Lena ? Elle n'était pas sûre 

"Sais du scotch" parle Lena comme si elle avait entendue sont train de pensé "mais tu n'a pas l’age d'en boire"

Elle accepte sans broncher le pique elle l'avait mérité

"Alors ? Tu voulais parler je t'écoute dépêche-toi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps j'attend quelques chose" 

Lena lui parle avec une telle froideur qu'elle à envie de pleurée mais elle se reprend elle est ici pour Lena pas pour pleurée elle aura bien le temps de le faire si Lena la rejette définitivement ! 

"J'avais écris et tout appris par cœur se que je devais te dire...j'ai tout oublier" 

Plus maladroit on meurt ! Kara grimaça lorsque le silence retombe encore plus inconfortable qu'au départ elle peut sentir le froncements de sourcils de Lena sur elle, Lena ne comprend pas se qu'elle dit mais elle non plus 

"Je ne t'ai pas mentit sur mon nom je m'appel vraiment Kara Zorel Danvers et...j'ai été adopter par les Danvers, j'ai eu 16 ans deux semaines avant d’emménager à National City je viens de Midvale une petite ville Californienne j'ai emménager ici car mon père adoptif Jeremiah à reçus une mutation de la navy, ma mère adoptif Eliza est une scientifique et j'ai une grande soeur de 24 ans dans le FBI en couple avec l'amour de sa vie le détective Maggie Sawyer, j'ai un chiens aussi Superman j'ignore se que je veut faire après mon bac et j'adore la pizza, la glace au cookies et les potstickers on me reproche souvent trop d'ailleurs de ne pas manger sainement et-"

"Je sait tout sa Kara...sauf pour ton age"

Elle ignora Lena et continue maintenant qu'elle était lancer plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter 

"Depuis mes 10 ans je souffre d'attaques de panique et claustrophobie la thérapeute qu'on m'a pendant longtemps forcer à consulter quotidiennement m'a dit que s'était lier au traumatisme. J'ai toujours été traiter comme une enfant chez les Danvers bien que je les aiment beaucoup cela à empiré ce jour de mes 14 ans lorsque j'ai fait une "mini" overdose d’anxiolytique. Je n'aime pas le changement j'ai tendance à beaucoup m'attacher au gens et je ne supporte pas l'abandon. Je n'ai pas de couleurs préférer, j'adore le soleil et lire des BD de super héros, j'aime jouer au football et faire de la science, je suis passionner par les étoiles et par l'écriture ! Comme on me le dit souvent j'ai une relation fusionnelle avec ma soeur"

Elle s'arrête légèrement haletante et regarde un instant Lena qui traite au ralentit toutes les nouvelles informations elle n'attend plus et continue elle à besoin de tout dire et maintenant ! 

"Je n'ai jamais aimer une personne jusqu'à en être dépendante a part Alex mais sais ma soeur cela ne "compte pas vraiment" je l'aime et elle m'a apporter du confort dans ma vie mais j'avais définitivement perdue une vie chaleureuse qui m'apportait un sentiment de maison d'être quelqu'un jusqu'à se que je te rentre littéralement dedans et tâches ton chemisier avec ton café, je ne savais pas se que s'était mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir je n'ai pas arrête de pensé à tes yeux ils sont comme de l'émeraude ou de la kryptonite, j'aime tes lèvres rouge et tes sourires et avant que je le sache j'étais totalement mordue de toi ! Je n'ai pas aimer Lena Luthor la PDG milliardaire, célèbre et héritière fille j'ai aimer Lena cette fille qui aime regarder Star Wars qui est un peu geek sur les bords et adore les sandwich au Big Belly Burger et qui à su me redonner quelques chose que j'avais perdue depuis si longtemps : une place su Terre. J'avais peur de te dire mon age je ne savais pas qu'elle age tu avait mais je m'en foutais tu restais si belle...alors je n'ai pas réfléchit et je t'ai dit que j'étudiais la science et l'astronomie se n'était pas faux mais je l'étudie au lycée et non à la NCU. Je me suis enfoncer dans mes mensonges et je ne pouvait plus te dire la vérité car j'avais tellement peur de te perdre, je ne peut pas vivre sans toi on se connait depuis peu mais je t'aime Lena et j'aime apprendre à te connaitre je veut tout savoir de toi, ta couleur préférer, ton plat préférer, ton animal préférer bon sang je veut même savoir tes défauts, tes tics et tout se qui est négatif cela peut sembler bateau mais je le pense Lena tout chez toi est parfait j'aime autant tes défauts que tes qualités il constitue la femme pour qui je suis tomber éperdument amoureuse que j'en ai 16, 20 ou 40 je t'aime Lena et je t'aimerais toujours"

Elle pouvait se sentir totalement...horrifier d'avoir dit tout ça ! Elle était sûre en tachycardie à ce moment-là. Elle avait tout déballer et cela faisait autant bien que mal elle appréhendais la réaction de Lena

Sont cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour voir les yeux rouge de Lena et les larmes couler silencieusement

"Oh non Lena...n-ne pleur pas s'il te plait je ne voulais pas je-" 

"Blanc. Le blanc est ma couleur préférer sais une somme de toutes les couleurs, j'aime les burger chez big belly, je ne peut pas résister devant une pizza jambon, ananas, fromage et j'aime les salades au brocolis et je ne sait pas quel animal j'aime mais je déteste vraiment les phoques"

Hein ???

...  
La pizza ananas sa existe au moins ? 

Totalement hébétée elle resta un moment figer ses yeux dans ceux larmoyants de Lena elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir 

"Personne ne m'a jamais dit tout ça Kara" Lena essuie rapidement une larme sur sa joue "sais...se que j'ai toujours voulue entendre pour les autres j'étais juste la fille friquée"

Elle haleta légèrement au mots de Lena. Qui pouvait traiter cette si jolie déesse ainsi ?!

"Tu n'est pas une fille friquée Lena" prudemment elle navigue vers le canapé ou Lena est assise satisfaite quand Lena ne dit rien, elle attrape doucement sa mains dans celle de Lena l'autre viens essuyer les joues trempées 

"K-kara" Lena recule doucement "je ne peut pas..."

Elle tente de cacher sa déception mais apparemment elle ne l'a pas fait assez car les yeux de Lena sont remplis de culpabilités

"Lena pourquoi pas ?"

"Tu as 16 ans" parla Lena comme si cela expliquait tout "tu viens à peine d'avoir 16 ans..." 

"L'amour n'a pas d'age...autrefois on mariais bien des filles de 14 ans avec des vieux de 70 ans" 

"Mais ce temps est révolue" soupire doucement Lena serrer dans sont coins de canapé biens loin d'elle 

"Lena j'ai 16 ans pas 10...je suis mature, mûre je sait se que je veut je ne suis pas une de ses filles qui couchent avec tout le mondes est la fillette immature et adolescente instable je suis moi Kara Danvers la fille qui à toujours été traiter comme un bébé et qui veut enfin qu'on la vois comme tu m'a vue avant de connaitre mon age, je veut pouvoir t'appeler ma petite-amie. La petite amie de Lena et pas Lena Luthor PDG riche et maniérée"

"Je ne suis pas maniérée" 

Elle sourit doucement moqueuse "Lena tu ne parle jamais quand tu mâche et tu t'essuie toujours la bouche avec le coins de ta serviette avant de parler sauf quand sais Big Belly Burger"

Lena la regarda avec de grands yeux et un instant elle pense avoir été trop loin mais Lena sourit doucement

"Tu as remarquer...personne ne l'a remarquer"

"Moi si" elle acquiesce avec confiance "chaque fois que tu touche une porte public tu te lave les mains, tu croise toujours ta jambes droite sur la gauche et pas l'inverse tu à cette façon de marché qu'on pourrait trouver pompeux mais tu le fait parce que tu à toujours peur de te rétamer sur tes talons, tu lève toujours le petit doigts en buvant et-"

"Sais bon j'ai compris...je suis maniérée"

"J'aime ça" rassure-t-elle immédiatement en se rapprochant discrètement de Lena mais elle peut voir les yeux du PDG suivre ses mouvements du coins de l’œil

"Kara-"

"Lena" elle attrape la mains de Lena et l'embrasse doucement "si sais mon manque de manière je peut améliorée je veut dire j'ai été fille de présidente pendant quelques années j'ai une éducation, je peut fermer la bouche en mangeant et ne pas parler en mâchant, je peut moi aussi lever le petit doigt même si je ne sait définitivement pas comment tu fait si sais pour l'argent-"

"Ne termine pas cette phrase"

"Lena je suis une Zorel une fille de président j'ai suffisamment sur un compte bridé jusqu'à mes 18 ans pour vivre trois vies sans craindre de manquer. Les Danvers on un héritage important-"

"Kara tait toi !"

Elle se fige immédiatement devant le ton de Lena et lève timidement les yeux vers ceux plus foncer de Lena 

"Kara tu as dit m'aimer pour moi et non pour mon argent, je suis riche que je le veuille ou non mais je ne suis pas comme ça-"

"Bien sûre que non"

"Mais tu l'a sous entendus l'argent je m'en fiche Kara cela peut choquer tout ses bourge mais je préfère une pizza à un bon caviar ! Je trouve que les vins au nom petit et inconnus ont plus de goût que les grand crues et je déteste les gala et tout ses trucs de riche je préfère me foutre devant la télé en pyjama" 

Voir Lena Luthor parler ainsi s'était totalement surprenant et définitivement excitant ! 

"Tes manières je m'en fiche Kara tu me fait rire, j'aime comment tu te jette sur ta nourriture comme si on allait te la voler, j'aime quand tu t'emballe dans tes explications qui des fois n'on aucun sens, j'aime tout de toi et je n'aurais jamais honte de toi"

"Alors quoi ?" elle marmonne doucement... "j'ai 16 ans sais quoi le crime ?! Je t'aime !"

"Tu es mineure Kara au yeux de la lois j'abuse de toi-"

"Non je suis consentante"

"Oui mais au yeux de la lois sais ainsi tu n'a pas 18 tu n'a ni majorité civil et sexuelle et tes parrents savent encore moins notre passé"

"Passé qui peut toujours continuer en un futur"

Elle sourit en voyant Lena soupiré "tu es si têtue"

"On me le dit souvent au moins on partage un truc en commun"

"Je ne suis pas têtue"

"Tu viens juste de prouver le contraire" elle sourit doucement devant la grimace comique de Lena "n'es tu pas bien là ? Toi et moi entrain de parler sur un canapé moi avec de l'eau de bébé et toi un scotch trop amère pour être appeler boisson"

Lena semble un instant choquer avant de rire doucement "sais du scotch Kara ! Et cela vaut une petite fortune mais...attend comment sait tu si sais amère ou quoi ?"

Elle sourit doucement devant le froncement de sourcils adorable de Lena "je ne sait pas" elle hausse les épaules

"Donc tu ne peut pas être certaine" acquiesce Lena avec un brin de fierté

Une soudaine idée viens jaillir dans sont esprit et rapidement elle vire le verre des mains de Lena et avale une rapide gorgé de la boisson ambré avant de s'étrangler dessus sous le choque total de Lena

"Oh bon sang" elle grimace les yeux brillant de larmes alors qu'elle tente d'oublier le goûts âpre, froid et bien trop fort de sa gorgé

"K-kara sais du scotch t-tu à bue du scotch..."

"Ouais" elle sourit avec rébellion "en plus d'aimer une gamine de 16 ans tu l'a fait boire sous ton toit"

"J-je...tu as pris se verre je n'ai rien fait !" 

Elle rigole doucement quand Lena reprend rapidement sont verre "je confirme cette chose est terrible...Lena je t'aime" 

Lena gémis douloureusement en fermant les yeux, rapidement elle tire Lena contre elle heureuse quand elle vois les yeux de Lena remplis de surprise

"Je te surprend beaucoup ce soir Mlle Luthor" elle sourit doucement en embrassant les lèvre rouge qui l'on obsédée depuis des jours "je t'aime"

"K-kara..." Lena secoue la tête doucement leurs front coller l'un à l'autre alors que leurs haleine se mélange et leurs yeux se noient l'un dans l'autre 

"Je t'aime ose me dire que tu ne m'aime pas Lena..."

"J-je ne peut pas je t'aime mais je n'ai pas le droit..."

"Mais moi je te le donne ce droit Lena" elle gémis doucement en embrassant doucement les lèvres de Lena heureuse quand Lena ne recule pas "je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement"

"Je...je t'aime aussi Kara"

"Alors soit ma petite-amie" elle dit du tac au tac

Lena s'éloigne doucement mais leurs mains restent imbriquer et Kara donne une rapide pressions sur les mains de Lena 

"Je suis définitivement foutue avec toi..."

"Hey" elle gronde faussement "sort avec moi" 

"Et si quelqu'un le sait ?"

"On se cachera"

"On ne pourra pas sortir ni en ville ni au abord de la ville ?"

"Et alors ici sais bien"

"Pourra tu toujours supporter cette pression constante ?"

"Etre loin de toi sais une plus grande pression"

"Et si les choses se passent mal ?"

"Pourquoi se passerait-elle mal ?"

"Va tu continue comme ça ?"

"Sa quoi ?"

Lena sourit doucement la faisant à sont tour sourire, complice

"Tu as réponse à tout" Lena secoue la tête avec amusement

"Est-ce un problème ?"

"Bon sang je suis foutue tait toi et viens là" 

Cette fois sais à sont tour d'être totalement surprise d'un geste brusque Lena tire sont col de chemise et la plaque contre elle avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur, il lui fait un moment avant de se reconnecter à sa nouvelle situation mais une fois fait elle répond au baiser sa langue chatouillant doucement les lèvres de Lena qui ouvrit bientôt les lèvres pour faire danser leurs langues ensemble dans une danse complexe mais douce définitivement douce 

"Alors c'est oui ?" demande-t-elle doucement après se baiser qui la laisse un brin désorientée

"Oui ?" Lena fronce les sourcils

Au moins elle n'est pas la seule toute retournée

"Pour être ma petite-aime"

"Oh" Lena rougit "oui, je pensais que tu parlais de mariage cela faisait tôt !"

Elle rougit doucement mais gloussa aussi à la perspective de Lena en robe de mariée

"Si je t'avais demander ta mains tu aurais dit oui ?" ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander

Lena éclata de rire un rire mi nerveux et mi taquin "Je trouve que vous allez bien vite Mlle.Danvers voyez déjà si vous arrivez à me supporter on reparlera mariage après"

"Je te supporterais toujours" sourit-elle en s'approchant doucement pour un autre baiser quand un coup frapper la surprit

"Merde !" cria Lena

Surprise elle se retrouve totalement largué quand elle n'embrasse plus les lèvres de Lena et que sa petite-amie est à présent debout paniquer 

"Hey Lena-"

"Sais Sam" crie doucement Lena les yeux large 

"Sam ?"

"Sam" Lena acquiesce "je t'expliquerais plus tard tu dois te cacher elle viens me rapporter ma tablette que j'ai oublier en partant de L CORP la connaissant comme je la connait elle va vouloir rentrée !" 

Elle traita enfin la situation et sauta sur ses pieds "Ou ?!"

Lena la tira rapidement à grandes enjamber dans une pièce avant de la pousser "reste-là ne fait pas de bruit avec un peu de chance je vais trouver quelques choses pour que sa aille vite"

Totalement encore surprise Kara finis par se reprendre et regarder autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agit de la chambre de Lena, elle rougit doucement en regardant la décoration. Typiquement Lena pensa-t-elle examinant le papier peint blanc cassé et beige, le parquet en bois avec le lit à baldaquin et la décoration très douce 

Le plus silencieusement elle s’assoit sur le lit avant d'être attiré par les nombreuses photos dans la chambres. Toute de Lena et sa famille du moins elle le suppose, elle reconnait sans mal Lex ou Alexander. Le garçon aux boucles et au yeux gris/vert 

Elle se retient doucement de glousser devant une photos d'une mini Lena avec sont sac à dos rose fushia sont nounours à la mains juchée sur les épaules de sont frère. Elle craque totalement...Elle s'imagine doucement toutes les petites bêtise de Lena à cet age là quand un bruit étrange la sort de ses pensé  
Avec horreur elle cherche la source du bruit avant de se rendre compte que s'était sont téléphone

"Oh merde tait toi !" elle tâte rapidement ses vêtements avant de trouver sont téléphone et répondre sans même lire l'appelant

"Allo ?"

"Kara ?"

"Alex ?" elle regarde anxieusement vers la porte "tout va bien ?"

"Oui. Pourquoi chuchote tu ?"

Oh merde...

"Heu" elle se racle la gorge et reprend une voix plus forte mais toujours douce "pour rien je suis à la bibliothèque que voulais tu ?"

"Maman et papa m'on appeler ils te cherchent ils pensaient que tu étais là je leurs ai dit non et je t'ai appeler"

Oh fucking ! Elle regarda l'heure avant de rapidement se rendre compte de l'heure avancer à cet heure-ci la bibliothèque était fermer depuis longtemps

"Ou que tu soit Kara rentre"

Alex l'a grillé

"Oui bon OK je suis pas à la bibliothèque mais j'arrive dit leur que j'arrive je finis ça et j'arrive!"

"Sa ? Kieran ?"

Elle rougit doucement et jure à quel point sa soeur est perspicace

"Oui t'est contente...bon aller je dois te laisser

"Ok mais tu me raconteras !"

"Bye" elle raccroche rapidement ignorant les jérémiades de sa soeur 

Peu de temps après la porte s'ouvre et Kara bondis avant de soupiré de soulagement en voyant le sourire amuser de Lena

"Je fais si peur ?"

"Tu es stupide" elle lève les yeux au ciel en franchissant les quelques mètres qui les sépare pour embrasser Lena

"Désoler Sam est partie elle n'a rien soupçonner je t'ai entendue parler je voulais te laisser terminer"

"Je pourrais passer le restant de mes jours ici"

"Alors reste" Lena hausse les épaules les faisant doucement glousser

"Ne me tente pas...mais je dois y aller ma soeur m'a appeler mes parrents s'attendent à se que je rentre" 

La réalisation semble se peindre sur Lena et elle ouvre de grand yeux en voyant l'heure sur l'horloge "merde je suis désoler"

"Ne t'excuse pas de ça je t'aime"

"Pas comme je t'aime"

Elle sourit doucement en embrassant Lena qui les conduis doucement vers la porte 

"On s'appel ?"

"Sûre !" elle dit rapidement prévoyant déjà dès sont retour chez elle d'envoyer des sms à la brune "Hum Lena ?"

"Hum ?"

Elle rougit doucement en voyant le regard brillant de Lena sur elle

"Tu n'aurais pas vue ma veste ?" s'enquit-elle en pointant le porte manteaux

Lena la regarde puis le porte manteau au ralentit avant de soudainement sortir de ses pensées et la tirée vers la...cuisine ?

"Oui désoler" Lena ouvre rapidement le four et lui tend sa veste comme si s'était normal

"Merci...je crois ? Tu prévoyait de la faire cuire ?"

Lena éclate de rire en secouant la tête et lui donner une petite tape à l’épaule "Non idiote Sam est arriver et j'ai oublier la veste elle l'aurais tout de suite remarquer"

"Hum" elle jette rapidement sa veste sur ses épaules sont sac à la suite "pourquoi le fourre ?"

"J'ai paniquer !"

"Oh vous Miss Luthor paniquer ?"

"Ne te moque pas" gronde faussement Lena avec un sourire en coins "j'ai sauver notre couple"

"Hum j'aime ça" 

"Moi aussi..."

Ils restèrent un instant là les yeux sur l'autre avant qu'elle ne se reprennene "Je dois vraiment y aller cette fois"

"Oui, à bientôt ?"

"Très bientôt !" elle sourit en acquiesçant avant d'embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres de Lena et s'éloigner vers l’ascenseur, avec une dernière vague pour la femme d'affaire

 

English Version : 

 

That's what she was going to do ! After her strange conversation with Alex, she decided to get up and try everything to get Lena back! What was she likely to lose anyway besides experiencing another rejection ? It was a win-win situation! 

In high school, everything was weird, she was no longer the intriguing little girl but a real tough girl, probably a little too much, everyone looked at her with fear and walked head down the halls when she approached. Was the situation better ? Not sure 

What she knew was that now only Winn, Querl and a girl named Nia were the only ones talking to her. Her new history teacher who would definitively replace Mr. Bernard was even worse than her former teacher, she had been fighting against sleep and had been silently anxious until the end of the classes  
She was planning to go see Lena at home, praying she would be there. She would wait until the woman came back differently. Kara was just a stressed disorder until the bell rang and she found Winn, Querl and Nia in the hallways

"Hey Kar' then how do you find Mr. Edge ?"

"Horrible" 

"It's true that he's not professional," Querl thought, "did you finish school ?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry, guys, I have an important meeting" 

"Oh don't worry about us Nia and I have class," Winn giggled

"Did you finish Querl ?" she asked in front of the brown pout who nodded, "I'm sorry I'd be fine staying with you but-"

"Don't apologize" smiles the brown "to pass the time and wait for his two there I'll indulge in my favorite activity !"

"That is to say ?" Nia asked cautiously 

"Take an interest in the mystery of the cosmos by eating an apple/olive pizza !"

"Apple... olive ?" she repeated, refraining from pointing out to her friend that it was 3:00 in the afternoon

"Absolutely ! Now Winn and Nia you should go and the bell will ring in exactly 1 minute and 56 seconds !"

Always slightly surprised by the precision of her friend she kisses one by one the three brun(e)s before going to Lena's house

 

No surprise Lena had obviously not arrived, the doorman Drew had recognized him and let him wait in the big hall. She was determining she would wait here until tomorrow if she had to! It was 3:30 pm and Lena had not arrived before 7 pm in the meantime she had had time to order herself a glass of juice at the bar and eat some butcher aperitif   
A hand patted her on the shoulder, almost making her fall off her stool, she turned around quickly. His heart fell when he didn't see Lena but Drew

"Excuse me, miss, but Mrs. Luthor just arrived and went up to her house"

"Ow..." Fuck "can I come up ? Please ! I really need to see her"

She knew that Lena had not planned arrived, but the doorman seemed nice ? Is not it ?

"Normally I'd say no," sighs Drew, "but you've been waiting here for hours, it must be important"

"It is !"

"Going up but it's exceptional"

Surprised by such a grace, she jumps off the stool and kisses the doorman on the cheek before running to Lena's personal elevator, the red-cheeked and dazed doorman smiles gently at her by inserting the keys into the elevator, soon the doors close and she suddenly seems to realize what she had done

She's going up to Lena's... she's going to Lena's who didn't even know she was there and even less that she was going up ! Lena who asked her to stay away from her...oh Rao what was she going to say ?! She had recited and recited again and again yesterday and earlier but now the words were missing...

Too late to move back, she quickly wipes her hands on her jeans when the doors open onto a large clean hall leading to only one large door. Lena's door.... What is she supposed to do now ?! She waddles from one foot to the other in front of the door before remembering to knock, she slaps three hesitant blows on the door her trembling hands firmly hiding in the pockets of her jacket

She swears by realizing her stupidity, as if Lena hadn't already been scared when she learned her age so much that she might as well come with her National City High jacket! You idiot! Her thoughts stop completely when she hears the door open on Lena's profile

"You went fast S...Sam. K-kara ?"

Oh rao...seeing the woman in front of her was even worse than she had imagined ! Her orbs definitely didn't do justice in her thoughts, Lena had missed her more than she thought

"Lena I-"

"What are you doing here ?" The surprise past Lena looks at her with a hard look

"Wait !" she moves before she thinks and jams her foot when Lena wants to close the door

She suffocates a moaning, when the door slams in her foot before suddenly reopening 

"Kara, please, it's-"

"Lena, please, I just want to talk to you after that, you can decide if you want to see me again or not if I don't, I'll leave and you won't see me again, I swear"

She does not know if it's to get rid of her permanently or give her another chance, but Lena finally lets her in. She quickly jumps into the penthouse fearing that Lena will change her mind

She is suddenly shy Lena's penthouse is darker, taller and more intimidating especially with Lena's strange look on her. Lena ends up silently reaching out to him and she looks at the CEO with scepticism 

"Your jacket" Lena makes a quick move to the coat rack

Totally blushing and clumsy, she quickly took her jacket in quick gestures and handed it to the CEO, swearing silently when her hands touched Lena's. Lena must have also felt the electric because Lena suddenly lifts her head to look at her and their eyes meet for brief seconds but the intensity had almost capsized her

"Water ? Soda ? Tea ?" asks Lena neutrally as she sits as she is asked on the couch

Kara notes that this time Lena does not offer her coffee or alcohol, slightly stuttering she asks for a simple glass of water. She only waits a few minutes in the living room before Lena comes back with a glass of water for her and... scotch for Lena ? She wasn't sure

"It's a scotch" speaks Lena as if she had heard her thoughts "but you're not old enough to drink it"

She accepts the sarcastic remark without flinching, she deserved it

"So ? You wanted to talk, I'm listening to you, hurry up, I don't have much time. I'm waiting for something" 

Lena talks to her with such coldness that she wants to cry but she picks herself up again she is here for Lena not for cry she will have time to do it if Lena rejects her definitely !   
"I had written and memorized what I had to tell you... I forgot everything" 

Making it more clumsy is impossible ! Kara grimaça when the silence falls even more uncomfortable than at the beginning she can feel Lena's frowning on her, Lena does not understand what she is saying but neither does she

"I didn't lie to you about my name, my real name is Kara Zorel Danvers and... I was adopted by the Danvers, I was 16 two weeks old before moving to National City. I come from Midvale a small Californian town, I moved here because my adoptive father Jeremiah received a mutation from the navy, my adoptive mother Eliza is a scientist. I have a 24-year-old older sister in the FBI in a relationship with the love of her life Detective Maggie Sawyer. I also have a dog: Superman. I don't know what I want to do later in life...uh...and I love pizza...a lot, I also like cookie ice cream and potstickers and I'm often accused too much of not eating healthy and-"

"I know all this, Kara... except for your age"

She ignored Lena and continues now that she was throwing nothing seemed to stop her

"Since I was 10 years old, I have suffered from panic attacks and claustrophobia, the therapist I was forced to consult daily for a long time told me that it was related to the trauma. I have always been treated like a child at the Danvers, although I love them they overprotect me too much especially Alex. I think their behavior worsened on that day when I was 14 years old when I overdosed on a "mini" anxyolitic overdose. I don't like change and I tend to get very attached to people, I can't stand abandonment. I don't have any favorite colors, I love the sun and reading superhero comics, I like playing football and doing science, I'm passionate about the stars and writing ! As I am often told, I have a fusional relationship with my sister"

She stops for a few seconds, slightly panting. She waits a while for Lena to process all the new information before resuming 

"I have never loved anyone to the point of being dependent, except Alex, but she's my sister. I love her and she brought me comfort in life but I had definitely lost something, the feeling of being at home, of being someone, until I ran into you and stained your blouse with coffee ! I didn't know what that strange feeling was but I didn't want to let it go, I didn't stop thinking about your eyes they're like emerald or kryptonite, I love your red lips and your smiles and before I knew it I was totally in love with you ! I didn't like Lena Luthor the billionaire CEO, famous and heiress daughter of a rich family, I loved Lena that girl who likes to watch Star Wars who is a little geeky on the edges, who pampers her figurines like a precious treasure and loves sandwiches at the Big Belly Burger and who knew how to give me back something I had lost since for so long: a place on Earth.I was afraid to tell you my age I didn't know she was your age but I didn't care, you stayed so beautiful... so I didn't think and I told you I was studying science and astronomy, it wasn't totally wrong but I was studying her in high school and not at NCU. I got deep into my lies and I couldn't tell you the truth anymore because I was so afraid of losing you, I can't live without you, we haven't known each other long, but I love you Lena and I love getting to know you I want to know everything about you, your favorite color, your favorite dish, your favorite animal, I even want to know your faults, your tics and everything negative, it may seem ridiculous but I think it Lena everything about you is perfect I love your faults as much as your qualities it is the woman for whom I fell madly in love that I'm 16, 20 or 40 years old, I love you, Lena, and I will always love you"

She could feel totally... horrified to have said all that! She was probably in tachycardia. She had unpacked everything and it felt as good as it felt bad, she was apprehensive about Lena's reaction, but she couldn't manage to regret it

Her heart missed a beat when she looked up to see Lena's red eyes and tears flowing silently

"Oh, no, Lena... don't cry, please, I-" 

"White. White is my favorite color it's a sum of all the colors, I like burgers at Big Belly, I can't resist a pizza with ham, pineapple, cheese and I like broccoli salads and I don't know which animal I like but I really hate seals"

What ???

...

Does pineapple pizza even exist? 

Totally dazed she remained for a moment frozen her eyes in Lena's tearful eyes she didn't really know how to react 

"No one ever told me all this Kara" Lena quickly wiped a tear from her cheek "know...what I always wanted to hear for others I was just the rich girl"

She panted slightly at Lena's words. Who could treat this beautiful goddess like that?!

"You're not a rich girl Lena" cautiously she sails to the couch or Lena sits satisfied when Lena says nothing, she gently grabs her hands in Lena's hand the other comes to wipe her wet cheeks 

"K-kara" Lena slowly moves back, "I can't..."

She tries to hide her disappointment but apparently she hasn't done enough because Lena's eyes are full of guilt

"Lena, why not?"

"You're 16" spoke Lena as if that explained everything "you've just turned 16..." 

"Love has no age... once many 14-year-old girls were married to 70-year-old people" 

"But that time is over," sighs Lena cowering in her sofa corner far from her

"Lena I'm 16 years old not 10... I'm mature, I know what I want, I'm not one of her daughters who sleep with everyone and who is the immature girl and unstable teenager. I'm Kara Danvers the girl who's always been treated like a baby and who finally wants to be seen as you saw me before you knew my age, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. Lena's girlfriend and not Lena Luthor, rich and mannered CEO"

"I'm not mannered" 

She smiles softly mockingly "Lena you never talk when you chew and you always wipe your mouth with the corners of your towel before you talk except when it's Big Belly Burger"

Lena looked at her with big eyes and for a moment she thought she had gone too far, but Lena smiled gently

"You noticed... nobody noticed it"

"Me if" she nods confidently "every time you touch a public door you wash your hands, you always cross your right leg to the left and not the other way around. You have that way of walking that we might find pompous but you do it because you're always afraid to trip on your heels, you always lift your little finger when you drink and-"

"It's okay, I get it... I'm mannered"

"I like it" she immediately reassures by discreetly approaching Lena but she can see the CEO's eyes following his movements from the corners of her eye

"Kara"

"Lena" she grabs Lena's hand and gently kisses her "if it's my lack of way or behavior, I can improve myself, I have an education, I can close my mouth while eating and not talk while chewing. I can lift a finger too, even if I definitely don't know how you do it! If it's for the money-" 

"Don't finish this sentence"

"Lena I'm a Zorel, a president's daughter, I have enough on a restricted account until I turn 18 to live three lives without fear of missing out. The Danvers have an important heritage -"

"Kara, shut up !"

She immediately freezes in front of Lena's tone and raises her eyes timidly towards Lena's darker ones

"Kara you said you love me for me and not for my money, I'm rich whether I like it or not but I'm not like that-"

"Of course not"

"But you implied it... I don't care about the money ! It may shock all his Bourges but I prefer a pizza to a good caviar! I find that wines with small and unknown names have more taste than grand cru wines and I hate galas and all its rich stuff I prefer to sit in front of the TV in my pajamas" 

Seeing Lena Luthor talking like that was totally surprising and definitely exciting !

"Your manners I don't care Kara you make me laugh, I like how you throw yourself on your food as if it were going to be stolen from you, I like it when you get carried away in your explanations that sometimes make no sense, I love everything about you and I would never be ashamed of you"

"So what?" she mumbles softly... "I'm 16 years old, what's the crime ?! I love you !"

"You are a minor Kara in the eyes of the law I abuse you-"

"No, I'm willing"

"Yes, but in the eyes of the law, you don't have 18, you don't have a civil and sexual majority and your parents know even less about our past"

"Past that can always continue into the future"

She smiles when she sees Lena sighed "you're so stubborn"

"I am often told that. At least we have a common trait"

"I'm not stubborn"

"You just proved the opposite" she smiles gently in front of Lena's comic face "Aren't you fine here ? You and I talking on a couch, me with baby water and you a scotch too bitter to be called a drink"

Lena seems to shock for a moment before laughing softly "it's Kara scotch ! And it's worth a small fortune but...how can you tell if it's bitter ? You've never tasted ?"

She smiles gently at Lena's adorable frown "I don't know" she shrugs her shoulders

"So you can't be sure," Lena agrees with a little pride

A sudden idea has just emerged in her mind and quickly she steals the glass out of Lena's hands and swallows a quick sip of the amber drink before strangling herself on it under Lena's total shock

"Oh my God," she grimace with tears in her eyes as she tries to forget the harsh, cold and far too strong taste 

"K-kara is scotch and you drink alcohol..."

"Yeah" she smiles with rebellion "in addition to loving a 16-year-old girl you made her drink under your roof"

"I-I-I... you took this drink, I didn't do anything !" 

She laughs softly when Lena quickly picks up her glass and looks at how almost empty the glass is

"I confirm this thing is terrible... Lena I love you" 

Lena moans painfully as she closes her eyes, quickly she pulls Lena against her happy when she sees Lena's eyes filled with surprise

"I surprise you a lot tonight, Miss Luthor," she smiles softly as she kisses the red lips that have obsessed her for days

"I love you"

"K-kara..." Lena shakes her head gently their foreheads stick together as their breath mixes and their eyes drown one in the other 

"I love you Lena, dare to tell me that you do not love me"

"I love you but I do not have the right"

"But I give you this right Lena" she kisses him softly and moans softly, happy when Lena does not go away "I love you, I love you, I love you so much"

"I... I love you too, Kara"

"So be my girlfriend" she says tac to tac 

Lena moves away slowly but their hands remain interlocked and Kara gives a quick pressure on Lena's hands 

"I'm definitely screwed with you..."

"Hey," she's falsely scolding, "go out with me"

"What if someone knows ?"

"We'll hide"

"We will not be able to go outside"

"And so here is good"

"Can you still handle this constant pressure ?"

"Being away from you is a lot more pressure"

"What if things go wrong ?"

"Why would it go wrong ?"

"Are you going to go on like this ?"

"What ?"

Lena smiles accomplice

"You have an answer for everything" Lena shakes her head with amusement

"Is that a problem ?"

"Damn I'm totally submissive with you!, shut up and come here" 

This time she is how to be totally surprised by a sudden gesture

Lena pulls her shirt collar and the plaque against her before kissing her fervently, it makes shea need a moment before reconnecting to her new situation but once done she responds to the kiss her tongue gently tickling Lena's lips who soon opens her lips to make their tongues dance together in a complex but sweet dance definitely sweet 

"So it's yes ?" she asks gently 

"Yes ?" Lena frowned

At least she's not the only one who's turned upside down

"To be my girlfriend"

"Oh" Lena blushes, "yes, I thought you were talking about marriage it was early !"

She blushed softly but also giggled at the prospect of Lena in a wedding dress

"If I had asked you for your hand, would you have said yes ?" Can't she stop asking

Lena laughed a laugh half nervous and half teasing "I think you're going very fast Miss Danvers see already if you can tolerated me we'll talk about marriage again later"  
"I'll always tolerated you," she smiled, gently approaching for another kiss when a knock at the door 

"Shit !" shouted Lena

Surprised, she find herself totally dumped when she no longer kisses Lena's lips and look her girlfriend is now standing in a panic 

"Lena-"

"It's Sam" screams softly Lena with wide eyes 

"Sam ?"

"Sam" Lena nods, "I'll explain later, you have to hide, she comes to bring me my tablet that I forgot when I left L CORP knowing her asI know her, she'll want to come !"   
She finally dealt with the situation and jumped on her feet "Where ?!"

Lena quickly pulled her in a room before pushing her "stay there don't make any noise with a little luck I'll find something to make it go fast"

Totally still surprised Kara ended up taking it back and looking around before she realized that this was Lena's room, she blushed gently as she looked at the decoration. Typically Lena thought she was looking at the off-white and beige wallpaper, the wooden floor with the canopy bed and the very soft decoration 

Most quietly she sits on the bed before being attracted by the many photos in the room. All of Lena and her family at least she assumes it, she easily recognizes Lex or Alexander. The boy with the curls and the grey/green eyes 

She gently refrains from giggling in front of a picture of a mini Lena with her fushia pink backpack, her teddy bear in hands perched on her brother's shoulders. She totally breaks down... She imagines all of Lena's little foolery at that age, when a strange sound and rings loudly around her   
With horror she looks for the source of the noise before realizing that it was her phone

"Oh shit, shut up !" she search in pockets before finding her phone and answering without even reading the caller

"Hello ?"

"Kara ?"

"Alex?" she looks anxiously at the door, "everything's fine ?"

"Yes. Why are you whispering ?"

Oh shit....

"Uh" she clears her throat and take a louder but still soft voice "for nothing I'm at the library that you wanted ?"

"Mom and dad called me they were looking for you they thought you were there I told them no and I called you"

Oh fucking fucking! She looked at the time before quickly realizing the time before this time the library had been closed for a long time

"Or that you're Kara comes home"

Grilled Alex

"Yes well OK I'm not at the library but I'm coming, tell them I'm coming, I'll finish this and I'll come !"

"Sa? Kieran ?"

She blushes gently and swears how perceptive her sister is

"Yes, you're happy... well, I have to let you go

"Okay, but you can tell me about it ! Kara ?"

"Bye" she quickly hangs up ignoring her sister's whining 

Soon after the door opens and she turns quickly, terrified before sighing at Lena's amused laughter

"Am I that scary ?"

"You're stupid" she looks up to the sky and crosses the few meters that separate them to kiss Lena

"Sorry but i came to tell you that Sam's gone. She didn't suspect anything"

"I could spend the rest of my life here"

"So stay," Lena shrugs her shoulders, making them giggle gently

"Don't tempt me... but I have to go, my sister called me, my parents are expecting me to come home" 

The realization seems to be painted on Lena and she opens her eyes wide when she sees the time on the clock "shit I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize for that, I love you"

"No it's impossible. I love you more"

She smiles gently as she kisses Lena, who gently leads them to the door 

"I'll call you later ?"

"Sure!" she says quickly planning to text the brunette as soon as she gets home "Hum Lena ?" 

"Hum ?"

She blushes gently when she sees Lena's brilliant look on her

"Have you seen my jacket ?" she asked, pointing at the coat rack

Lena looked at him before suddenly getting out of her mind and pulling her towards the...kitchen ?

"Yes, sorry" Lena quickly opens the oven and hands her jacket to her as if it were normal

"Thank you... I think ? Were you planning to cook it ?"

Lena laughs as she shakes her head and gives her a little pat on the shoulder "No, silly Sam came along and I forgot the jacket she would have noticed it right away"

"Hum" she quickly throws her jacket on her shoulders with are bag 

"Why the oven ?"

"I panicked!"

"Oh, you Miss Luthor panicking ?"

"Don't mock" grumbles falsely Lena with a smile on her face "I saved our relationship"

"Um, I like it" 

"Me too..."

They stood there for a moment with their eyes on the other one before she got back together again, "I really have to go this time"

"Yes, see you soon ?"

"Very soon!" she smiles as she nods before kissing Lena's lips one last time and walking away to the elevator, with a last wave for the businesswoman

 

 

Finalement elles se sont réunis :)  
Pour le meilleure ou pour le pire ? Les choix de Kara et Lena ne seront pas sans conséquence malheureusement  
A la prochaine avec le prochains chapitre ! D'ici là porter vous tous bien

Finally they met:)  
For better or for worse ? Kara and Lena's choices will not be without consequences unfortunately   
See you next time with the next chapter ! Until then, all of you be well


	11. An evening and a night with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara à 16 ans et Lena 24 quand ils se rencontrent. Lena est toujours PDG de L CORP et à la famille qu'elle mérite enfin. Kara vit avec la famille Danvers et un traumatisme majeur. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur vie, ils s'aiment ... l'amour surmontera-t-il les préjugés? Pourront-ils faire face à leur famille et au scandale des médias ?!
> 
> Kara at 16 and Lena 24 when they meet. Lena is still CEO of L CORP and the family she finally deserved. Kara lives with the Danvers family and a major trauma. Despite their age difference and their lives they love each other...will love vanquish prejudices ? Will they be able to cope with their family and the media scandal ?!

French note : J'estime vous avoir fait assez longtemps attendre pour al suite du chapitre et j'en suis désoler. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 

English note : I think I've made you wait long enough (sorry) for the chapter to come out so I won't keep you long. I just remind you that in case of a major problem for the translation I'm sorry, don't hesitate to let me know, even if it means taking over the whole chapter and translating it again !

 

French Version :

 

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'être une lycéenne de 16 ans et sortir avec un PDG d'une grande entreprise se n'est pas si facile qu'il n'y parait ! Premièrement leurs emplois du temps étaient souvent incompatible et deuxièmement personne ne connaissait leurs relations. Jusqu'ici elles s'étaient plus ou moins bien débrouiller surtout maintenant que Winn était dans le coup

Au moins la gaffe de sont ami à été utile si Winn était sceptique de leur nouveau couple le brun avait été si gentil et s'était montrer si compréhensif. Combien de fois Winn avait-il aider ? Lena s'était donner plaisir à leurs parler robotique et les aider dans leurs plans

Vendredi soir après l'école elle avait saluer Nia et Querl pour entraîner Winn avec elle chez Lena, Lena était si gentil avec Winn sont ami semblait beaucoup l'aimer malgré ses regards insistant lorsqu'elles se tenaient la mains ou s'embrassaient. Elles essayaient de ne pas trop se montrer devant Winn ne voulant pas le gêner 

Lena était partie plutôt de L CORP et s'était arrêter chez Nonan's prendre des muffins au myrtille et en rentrant elle leurs avaient à tout les trois fait de la limonade avant de s'installer dans le grand salon. Winn était assied parterre devant une table basse grouillante de fiches volantes

Pour sa part elle était blottit dans les bras de Lena jucher sur ses genoux, sont age lui permettait une taille légèrement plus petite et elle aimait profiter des bras et de la taille grande de Lena qui sait encore combien va-t-elle grandir ? 

"Si vous voulez vraiment que votre robot fonctionne à l'énergie solaire alors vous devez prévoir quelques chose pour stocker l'énergie afin que même en cas de pluie ou de jour sans soleil votre robot fonctionne" 

"Hum pas faux..." marmonne Winn en mâchouillant sont crayons 

"Avez-vous déjà établit quels seront les fonctions de R3D3 ?"

"Oh merci rao j'ai persuader Winn de changer de nom la référence à Star Wars était vraiment du copier coller on à opter pour Kelex"

"Kelex ? Hum sympa" acquiesça Lena avec un petit sourire en avalant sa dernière gorgée de limonade 

"Quand au fonction" Winn soupire "on ne sait pas est-ce qu'il n'aura qu'une fonctionnalité mais une bien et poussée ou plusieurs ?"

Lena sembla réfléchir et Kara trouva absolument adorable de voir les sourcils de Lena se froncer de concentration alors qu'une moue totalement mignonne barrait sont visage 

"Pour un premier robot j'ai commencer par une fonction, commencer simple mais rien de trop compliquer afin de ne pas être déçu du résultat"

Lena construisait des robots plus jeune ? Quel question évidement c'est Lena Luthor

"Quand à tu commencer à construire des robots ?" s'enquit Winn absolument fasciner ses yeux était comme un enfant le matin de noël

Lena se mordit les lèvres et quoi que ce soit Kara accordait toute sont attention à sa petite-amie, se pincer les lèvres était définitivement un signe de gêne chez Lena et elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse d'entendre la réponse 

"Je m'y suis intéresser à 4 ans j'ai fabriquer des robots en lego à 5 mais j'ai officiellement commencer à construire des robots à 7 ans" 

"Oh merde !" jura Winn en criant sont admiration

Elle restait silencieuse observant avec une total admiration le sourire gêner de Lena. A quatre ans...bon sang à quatre ans elle la seul chose qui l'intéressait s'était de poursuivre les papillons dans sont jardin ! Lena est définitivement hors du commun. Sont amour pour la jolie fille ne sembla faire que de croître ! 

La soirée s'était éterniser jusqu'à se que Winn doivent finalement partir si elle aimait sont ami elle était aussi contente d'être enfin seul avec Lena 

"Pourquoi un tel sourire ?" s'enquit Lena alors qu'elle fermait la porte

"J'aime t'avoir rien que pour moi" 

Elle sourit en tapotant le canapé à côté d'elle mais Lena ne s’assoit pas et la tire simplement par le bras pour la faire se lever et silencieusement l'embrasser avant de la traîner dans le penthouse

"Ou allons nous ?"

"C'est une surprise" sourit Lena avec malice "ferme les yeux j'ai quitter L CORP plutôt exprès j’espère que ça te plaira"

Totalement exciter et curieuse elle ferme rapidement les yeux et se laisse docilement conduire par Lena

"Tu me fais confiance au moins ?"

"Toujours" elle avance à l'aveugle prudemment Lena contre sont côté alors qu'elle lui dit de lever les pieds

"Maintenant reste là et ne triche pas, je me dépêche !"

"Q-quoi ? Lena on est ou ?! Lena ?!" elle crie dans le vide et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête, qu'est-ce que Lena pouvait avoir fabriquer cette fois ?

Elle ne sait pas du tout dans quel partie du penthouse géant de Lena elle se trouve, elle laisse ses oreilles traîner pour entendre les pas de Lena revenir , elle peut entendre quelques bruits mais ne serait pas du tout les placer 

"J'ai entendue Mademoiselle Danvers que vous aimiez la nourriture ?" taquine Lena sont souffle sur sont cou

"Il se pourrait que vos sources soit sûre Miss Luthor. Un dîner ?"

"Hum possible, ouvre juste les yeux pour constater toi-même" bourdonne Lena vers sont oreille alors qu'elle ouvre rapidement les yeux 

La première chose qu'elle vit s'était des chandelles et une nappe rouge avec plusieurs roses et des pétales partout, totalement émerveiller elle serre la mains de Lena en prenant la pièce plonger dans une douce pénombre alors que devant elle s’étendait une vue extraordinaire de la ville

"L-lena c'est....woaw"

"Sans voix ?" glousse Lena en claquant une bise sur sa joue "je voulais marquer le coup pour nos trois mois de rencontre et nos deux mois ensemble...oh et surprise tu ne rentre pas chez toi ce soir" 

Elle ne rentre pas chez elle ?

"Qu'est ce que...je suis perdue je vais ou alors ?" elle fronce les sourcils alors que Lena se moque doucement

"Je te kidnappe pour la soirée et la nuit et le lendemain matin, Winn couvre pour toi ne t'inquiète pas" 

Totalement stupéfaite elle regarde avec de grand yeux Lena croyant à une blague mais Lena ne rit pas à la place elle tire quelques chose avec ses pieds et elle baisse immédiatement les yeux pour voir un sac au pied de Lena

Elle reconnait ce sac sais le siens ! 

"J'ai travailler cette surprise avec Winn lorsqu'il était chez toi il devait te faire un sac rien de trop encombrant juste un pyjama, une brosse à dent et des vêtements pour le lendemains et-"

Elle n'avait pas put en entendre plus les larmes roulait sur ses joues alors qu'elle sautait sur les lèvres de Lena coupant rapidement sa belle petite-amie. Rao combien en deux mois de relation elle n'avait pas rêver ça ?! Une nuit tout entière avec Lena dans un lit à se câliner et s'embrasser pendant des heures sans craindre les heures pour se séparer  
Lena coupe finalement leurs baiser et essuie ses larmes avec une moue toute douce sur le visage 

"Ne pleure pas..."

"Je suis juste heureuse, je t'aime" elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et serre Lena dans ses bras plongeant sont visage dans le cou de Lena pour humer sont odeur

"Je t'aime aussi...tellement" chuchote Lena à sont oreille avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne ses mains ferme autour de sa taille et ses épaules

"Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit que tu voulais fêter nos deux mois ensemble ? Je n'ai rien de prévue" 

"Sais le but d'une surprise" glousse Lena les secouant doucement "je t'aime laisse-moi t'aimer j'ai juste besoin de toi rien de plus"

"Tu m'aura aussi longtemps que tu le voudra" elle cligne rapidement des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler

"Alors toujours, je te voudrais toujours"

Finalement après quelques larmes de plus elles avaient put se mettre à table et elle découvrit avec surprise à quel point la cuisine de Lena était bonne ! Lena avait fait ses préférer des potstickers entièrement fait maison et après ce soir là elle jure que les potsticker venant de Sho & Yang parraitront fade à cotée ! 

Dans la même soirée elle appris avec un doux plaisir que Lena Luthor était une femme romantique, hormis le dîner au chandelle Lena avait du travailler des heures en cuisine pour leurs préparer tout ça ! En entrée elle leurs avaient fait des mousses au saumon en forme de cœur avec des crudités à grignoter. Même les potstickers était dresser correctement et dans une jolie assiette avec de la sauce et des épices ! En dessert le fondant au chocolat avec ses fraises l'avait totalement charmer

"Et comme tu es trop jeune pour boire ni vin ni champagne...tada !"

Elle fronça les sourcils quand Lena posa une bouteille sur la table et éclata de rire en voyant le nom

"Du jus de raisin ?" 

"Hein hein" Lena se mord la lèvre les yeux brillant avec la lueurs des chandelle "et comme je ne veut pas boire toute seul je t’accompagne"

Elle attrape rapidement sont verre en remerciant Lena "Lena...s'était parfait, je ne te savais pas si fleure bleu s'était adorable tu as du tellement de tuer à la tâche-"

"Croit-moi Kara quand je vois le résultat sa en valait la peine" Lena lui fit un tendre sourire avant de tendre sont verre "à nos deux mois ensemble"

"Et à notre amour" elle cligne sont verre avec celui de Lena

"Puisse-t-il durée toujours"

Elle rougit avant d’entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Lena. Elle était si bien à ce moment-là juste elle Lena et un merveilleux repas au chandelle

"J'aime comment tes yeux brilles avec les chandelles" avoue-t-elle lorsque Lena porte doucement sa mains pour lui embrasser 

"J'aime aussi comment tes yeux brilles comme un phare qui me tirerai de ses eaux sombre pour me ramener jusqu'à la vie...et je ne sait pas pourquoi je viens de dire ça s'était tellement-"

"Adorable" elle glousse doucement mi moqueuse et mi charmer "je t'aime"

Oui elle aimait Lena, parce qu'avec Lena s'était cela aussi des moments tendres, sérieux, passionnée et aussi totalement hilarant. Elle aimait Lena mais elle l'aimait encore plus depuis qu'elle avait découvert se cœur romantique sous se cœur déjà vaillant et remplis d’altruisme

Elle aimait Lena et honte à elle de l'avouer mais elle aimait déjà ses phrases nian-nian et bateau digne d'une comédie dégoulinante d'Amoure !!! 

Ce soir là elles avaient partager beaucoup sur elles et leurs vie elle était si ravie d'en apprendre encore et toujours plus sur Lena ! Elle n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour tout apprendre de sa petite-amie 

 

"Attend attend !" elle coupe le récit de Lena légèrement hilare "tu veut dire que toi Lena fucking Luthor tu as été arrêter par la police ?"

"Hum hum" Lena joue doucement avec sont verre "en faite ce soir là j'avais pas mal bue et Jack m'a proposer une ballade à pied en ville pour dessaouler j'ai accepter bien que sur les 3/4 du chemins sais plutôt lui qui me portait, manque de chance nous sommes tomber sur James Olsen ou plus lourd tu meurt depuis deux ans il essayait par tout les moyens de me charmer comme il le disait si bien, le garçon n'avait toujours pas compris se que signifiait être gay, saoule comme j'étais j'ai pousser James et lui ai coller mon poing à la figure toujours manque de chance je nous envois tout les trois valdinguer sur la route pile au moment ou une voiture de flic passait !"  
"Non jure ?!"

"Je te le jure" Lena acquiesce avec un sourire nostalgique "je ne sait toujours pas comment j'ai fais pour nous envoyer sur la route le faite est que les deux agents n'ont même pas chercher à comprendre ils on vue trois ados de 16 ans se battre et traîner dans la rue à plus de minuit dont l'un d'eux évidement était très saoule je te laisse deviner qui ?! Ils nous ont embarquer tu n'imaginera jamais la tête de mes parrents et de Lex quand les flics on frapper aux manoirs Luthor à 00h30 pour ramener leurs filles saoule qui se bagarrait dans la rue ! Alors que pour eux j'étais juste chez une amie entrains de réviser mes devoirs"

Oh oui Kara pouvait totalement imaginer une Lena gothique et rebelle faire cela et se tenir totalement ivre et fière devant ses parrents et sont frère ! Si Lex était se qu'elle avait avec Alex alors elle n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction ni la tête du pauvre frère en voyant sa petite soeur menotter et ivre ! L'idée soudaine de Lena menotter était très attirant

"Jack et toi sembliez proches"

"Hum mon meilleur ami. Jack Spheer est tout un numéro" sourit Lena

"Tu ne le vois plus ?" s'enquit-elle ne se souvenant pas d'un Jack 

"Non...sa famille à déménager à Londres et il est devenue archéologue il passe plus de temps en Egypte qu'ailleurs mais on s'appel toujours"

"Désoler pour toi"

"Sais la vie. Et toi alors ? Parle-moi de toi, je veut dire on est jeune qu'une fois croit-en mon expérience alors...petite fête improviser ? Cuite ? Arrestation ? Bien qu'avec un agent du FBI et un détective chez toi sa doit être compliquer"

Tu ne te doute même pas à quel point pensa Kara tout à coup gêner, elle était loin d'être rebelle comme Lena en faite elle était plutôt la fille qui avait déjà assez à gérer sa vie et ses problèmes personnelles pour penser à se concentrée sur sa vie d'étudiante

"Kara tout va bien ?"

Elle saute doucement en sentant la mains de Lena sur la sienne et boude en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Lena 

"Tu sait je ne suis pas vraiment profite de ta jeunesse je suis plutôt passer la journée sans turbulences et on verra demains" 

"Oh, par rapport à..." Elle peut voir l'hésitation de Lena à des kilomètres à l'horizon et sourit doucement de sa prévenance

"Tu peut le dire tu sait 'mes parrents' se n'est pas comme si j'étais battue j'ai été heureuse avec eux tout comme maintenant je le suis avec les Danvers"

"Désoler"

"Ne t'excuse pas pour ça !" elle sourit doucement en serrant la mains de Lena avec réassurance "mais ouais sais surtout pour ça comme je te l'ai dit j'ai surtout passé des jours seul à ruminer en étant trimbaler de thérapeute en thérapeute pour vraiment me lever le matin et me dire à quoi vais-je discuter aujourd'hui avec lui ou à quel heure est la fête déjà ? J'étais plutôt du genre à me rappeler de ne pas oublier mes anxiolytiques afin de ne pas forcé Jeremiah ou Eliza à venir rapidement me chercher à l'école car leur fille s'était enfermer en pleur dans les toilettes"

Elle hausse banalement les épaules, s'était le passé. Aujourd'hui elle ne consultais plus à répétition comme elle le faisait et n'avait plus à avaler de psychotrope comme on avale un bonbon. Elle savait qu'elle était toujours en 'équilibre précaire' mais si elle voulais devenir celle qu'elle voulais et totalement dépasser ses merdes alors elle devait trébucher aujourd'hui pour se relever demains 

Elle ne sait pas en quoi ses paroles on put bouleversée autant Lena mais les yeux de la femme sont soudainement plus terne et elle peut voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Fucking si pour elle s'était dépassé pour Lena non !

"Lena" elle contourne rapidement la table pour s'agenouiller devant la brune "je suis désoler ne pleur pas je suis là et-"

"Je suis désoler" Lena balaye rapidement une larme traîtresse avant de la regarder avec tristesse "je me rappelais juste d'un coup de se que tu m'a dit ce jour ou tu es venue me parler et nous donner une chance pur une vie ensemble"

"Hum" elle acquiesce pensivement "c'est tu de quoi il s'agissait ?"

Pour être honnête elle se souvenait surtout de sont amour pour Lena et le oui larmoyant de Lena lorsqu'elle à voulue être sa petite-amie 

"Ce jour-là quand tu as dit que ta famille te traitait comme une enfant à cause de ton..." elle peut voir l'hésitation de Lena avant qu'elle ne marmonne timidement "overdose" 

"Oh"

Elle s'en souvient maintenant. Bon sang pourquoi à-t-elle même dit cela à Lena ? A vraie dire ce jour là elle était tellement folle de perdre Lena qu'elle n'avait même pas réfléchis avant de parler 

"Lena ?" elle appel doucement en tirant le visage de Lena pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux "je suis là et je vais bien j'avais 14 ans quand sais arriver mais je vais bien"

Lena secoue doucement la tête "désoler je suis ridicule de pleurée mais je me suis dit que j'aurais put te perdre et ne jamais te rencontrée et...je ne peut pas te perdre Kara. Jamais"

Sentant Lena près de pleuré elle tire doucement Lena contre elle laissant la brune s'accrocher à elle avec force "Je suis là Lena tout va bien...et si on partais se coucher hum ? On peut nettoyer ça demains, je t'aiderais" 

Lena acquiesce doucement et elle sourit en les tirant debout et jusqu'à la chambre de Lena, si elle se souvenait bien la chambre était à l'autre bout du salon, elle n'était pas sûre mais lorsqu'elle poussa la porte et retrouva l'ambiance chaude de la pièce elle sut qu'elle était dans la bonne pièce. Cette même pièce ou Lena l'avait cacher lors de la visite de Sam 

"Tu à trouver la chambre" sourit doucement Lena

"Sachez Mlle Luthor j'ai une mémoire photographique...OK s'était un coup de chance"

Lena écrasa un rire aquatique avant de laisser Lena dans la chambre pour rapidement aller chercher sont sac qui était rester dans un coins. Lorsqu'elle revient Lena était changer dans un short et sweat du MIT les cheveux lâche et confortable dans le lit

"Viens-là" Lena lui sourit en tapotant la place à côté d'elle dans le lit "à moins que tu ne veuille te changer ou même te laver ? Désoler j'ai des serviette propres et shampoings, gel douches dans la salle de bain ou si tu préfère celle d'amis ou-"

"Lena !" elle glousse doucement amuser par la promenade de la brune 

"Je suis nerveuse" avoua penaudement la brune les yeux encore larmoyant

"Tu n'a pas a sais juste toi et moi...ou si vraiment sa te gêne qu'on dorme ensemble-"

"Non ! Dort avec moi...s'il te plait sais juste que je n'ai jamais inviter personne à dormir dans mon lit dans mes précédente relation j'ai toujours dormis chez les autres et se n'était rien de sérieux. Une nuit. Toi je te veut ici" 

Kara ne put empêcher d'être flatter et sourit en embrasant rapidement Lena

"Je me dépêche"

Elle s'était laver avant de venir elle pourrait se laver demains en rentrant elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose ce soir câliner Lena ! Elle ôta rapidement ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans...elle allait tuer Winn ! 

Le pyjama en soit était sympa un short et un tee-shirt ils étaient confortable et le blanc et rose était ni agressif ni trop doux. Il aurait été génial si on oubliait les pizza imprimer dessus et l'immense pizza sur le tee-shirt ! Elle adorait se pyjama offert par sa soeur pour se moquer d'elle et sont amour de la nourriture mais pour ce soir là elle détestait se fucking pyjama !

"Kara ? Tout va bien ?"

Elle sauta et fit volt face en entendant le léger coup à la porte...oh bon sang elle n'allait pas sortir avec ça ?!

"Hum oui...j'arrive !"

Quand on à pas le choix ! En soupirant elle finis par passer le pyjama sur sont corps s'était toujours mieux que de sortir nue ! Elle se brosse rapidement les dents et démêle ses boucles blonde avant de rapidement sortir de la salle de bain. Peut-être que si elle se dépêchait et si la chambre était trop sombre Lena ne le verrait pas ?!

Manque de bol la chambre était totalement éclairé et Lena la regardait même si elle s'était jeter sur le sol ou sous le lit pour cacher sont pyjama Lena l'aurait quand-même vue et elle serait passer pour une folle en prime ! Elle vit au ralentit le moment ou Lena baissa les yeux sur sont pyjama et celui ou elle lisait le gros 'I LOVE PIZZA' avant de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire 

Elle était déjà un gâchis total et totalement rouge de honte ! 

"Je vais tuer Winn" grommela-t-elle se qui ne passa inaperçue pour personne

"Aller viens là...ma p'tite pizza"

Si elle était déjà rouge cette fois elle ne se douta pas que cela devait être pire elle sentait ses joues chauffer alors qu'elle attrapait la mains de Lena qui la tira à côté d'elle dans le lit

"Sais pas drôle..." bouda-t-elle faussement en croisant les bras se qui fit éclater de rire Lena

"Oh je suis vraiment désoler Kara !" Lena riait aux éclats "je ne me moque pas mais...avoue que sais trop drôle ? Et mignon"

Elle ne voulait pas être mignonne ! Elle sourit cependant doucement en voyant les yeux de Lena qui n'était plus tremper de larmes. Elle préférait faire rire Lena même si s'était à sont détriment. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Lena pour calmer ses rires et elle faisait toujours mine de bouder avant que Lena ne l'embrasse et la tire dans ses bras 

"Je t'aime et s'il te plait garde se pyjama j'adore" sourit Lena en éteignant la lumière principal juste pour laisser les petites lampes allumer et les plonger dans une ambiance douce

"Mouais mais je vais quand-même tuer Winn" 

"Hum...alors tu ne va pas non plus apprécier l'autre chose" Lena mordille sa lèvre nerveusement

Elle se redressa rapidement et regarda Lena avec inquiétude "Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il à fait ?!" elle couine avec horreur 

"Et bien j'allais te le dire mais tu m'a couper toute à l'heure en m'embrassant mais disons que Winn à laisser échapper que tu dormais avec une peluche et je voulais que tu soit à l'aise alors..."

"A-alors ?" elle peut sentir sa voix trembler et sont cœur manque un battement quand elle vois soudainement le flou brun dans la mains de Lena 

"Je lui ai demander de te la prendre" 

Elle peut sentir ses joues rouge disparaître et sont visage se décomposer sur place en prenant le lion en peluche bien trop familier entre les doigts manucuré en rouge de Lena   
Déjà qu'elle était plus jeune fucking comment Lena va-t-elle la prendre au sérieux maintenant ?!

"Je peut tout expliquer"

Rapidement Lena s'était relever sur les coudes pour l'embrasser chastement avec un sourire "je ne pense pas moins de toi Kara je trouve cela adorable et parfaitement compréhensif j'ai dormis avec mon tigre en peluche Hugo jusqu'à mes 19 ans et je le garde toujours au fond d'une boite quelques part" 

Surprise elle regarde avec adoration Lena faire courir sont lion en peluche le long de ses bras avant de marmonner des choses intelligible à la peluche

"Comment il s'appel ?"

Cette fois elle est totalement déconnecter comme une femme comme Lena peut réagir si...si bien ? Rao cette femme ne peut pas réellement exister ! Elle se secoue rapidement en voyant Lena jouer avec sa peluche et attendre sa réponse 

"Heu K-krypto"

Elle ne doute pas qu'avec sont intelligence Lena aura compris la signification, la brune acquiesce et joue encore un moment avec sont lion avant de la tirer vers elle dans ses bras en déposant doucement sa peluche sur elle 

Rao est-ce normal qu'elle est juste envie de pleurée à cet instant ?! Elle devient trop sensible. Lena l'embrasse doucement "Tu es bien comme ça ?"

"Parfait" elle serre avec un bras Krypto et l'autre serre la mains de Lena alors qu'elle se blottit contre Lena sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie 

"Kara...puis-je te poser une question ?"

Elle acquiesce doucement en bourdonnant sentant déjà le sommeille arriver 

"Est-ce que...je jure que je te laisserais tranquille avec cela mais je dois te demander se qui c'est passer avec cette histoire d'overdose ou je ne vais pas réussir à dormir !"

Elle sourit doucement en se forçant à se retourner pour faire face à Lena les yeux embrumer de sommeille alors qu'elle effleure doucement les cernes invisible de Lena 

"Je n'ai pas tenter de me suicider si c'est ta question. J'avais 14 ans et j'ai été têtue je n'ai pas su gérer mon attaque de panique, je ne suis pas aller vers Alex qui d'habitude est la seul à savoir me gérer j'ai laisser traîner jusqu'à finir totalement paniquer je jure que s'était la pire attaque de panique de ma vie...bref j'ai avaler une pilule puis deux et trois je me disais que cela agirait plus vite, je tremblais tellement j'avais tellement peur..." 

Elle se tut un instant se remémorant chaque détail flou de ce jour-là

"Je n'ai pas fait attention et avant même que je ne le sache j'avais déjà avaler une douzaines d’anxiolytiques, j'allais bien totalement bien j'ai finis par me sentir tellement détendue ensuite. Puis au moment du dîner je n'étais pas bien, mal au ventre et je te passe les détails peut enchantant mais j'ai finis par en parler au Danvers. Evidemment dans les minutes qui avait suivit ils m'avaient tiré de table et emmener dans la voiture ! Avant même que je le sache j'étais au urgence dans un lit avec un médecin horrible sur les bras !"

"Hum" elle peut sentir le regard de Lena qui ne la quittait pas elle baissa les yeux et sourit à Lena

"Je vais bien"

"Je sait...je t'aime, que sait-il passer ensuite ? Lavage d'estomac ?"

"Oh non loin de là ! J'ai passer ma nuit à vider tripes et boyaux, à absorber de l'eau comme une éponge et à être contrôler toutes les deux heures par se médecin aussi vieux qu'un dinosaure s'était les pires 48h de ma vie en plus de ce vieux sur les bras j'avais Eliza qui s'inquiétais à chaque fois que je vomissais, Jeremiah qui harcelait toute les dix minutes les infirmières et ma soeur qui quand elle ne me criait pas dessus et me noyait presque avec de l'eau avait au moins pitié de moi et me donnais quelques câlins"

Ouais s'était définitivement les pires 48h de sa vie ! Avait-elle parler de toute l'eau qu'elle avait bue sous les ordres du vieille homme ? Non. En prime de cela elle courrait toute les heure au toilette se vider la vessie. Alex insistait à chaque fois pour l'accompagner et monter la garde devant a porte 

Elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Lena et elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Lena qu'elle avait sut apaiser sa petite-amie et s'était tout se qui comptait

"Je compatis...mais la prochaine fois que se genre d'attaque de panique se produit et j’espère que non sache juste que je suis là ? Je sait que tu à ta famille mais si tu as besoin Kara tu peut m'appeler à n'importe quel heure"

"Je sait" elle se contorsionne doucement et embrasse Lena avant de laisser distraitement ses doigt caresser la joue de Lena, elle étouffa un rapide bâillement quand Lena éteignit toute les lampes 

"Tu es fatiguer, dort je suis là"

"Je sait" elle baille cette fois sans retenue et se fond dans l'étreinte de Lena Krypto avec elles "Bonne nuit Lena..."

"Bonne nuit Kara dort bien...toi aussi Krypto !"

Elle glousse doucement au rythme des rires de Lena avant de se laisser happer par le sommeil bercer par la chaleur des bras de Lena et de la fourrure douce de Krypto

 

English Version :

 

The least we can say is that being a 16-year-old high school student and dating a CEO of a large company is not as easy as it sounds ! First, their schedules were often incompatible and second, no one knew their relationships. Until now they had done more or less well, especially now that Winn was on their side

At least the blunder of his friend was useful if Winn was skeptical of their new couple the brown had been so kind and understanding. How many times had Winn helped?   
Lena had given herself pleasure in talking to them about robotics and helping them with their plans

Friday night after school she had said goodbye to Nia and Querl to coach Winn with her at Lena's house, Lena was so nice with Winn and her friend seemed to love her very much despite her insistent looks when they held hands or kissed. They tried not to show themselves too much in front of Winn, not wanting to bother him

Lena had left L CORP earlier today to stop in Nonans for blueberry muffins. She had made lemonade, the same one Lilian made them. Satisfied with her drinks, she left for the living room. Winn was sitting on the floor in front of a coffee table teeming with flying cards

For her part, she was huddled in Lena's arms perched on her lap, her age allowed her a slightly smaller waist and she liked to enjoy Lena's arms and large waist who still knows how much she will grow ? 

"If you really want your robot to run on solar energy then you need to plan something to store the energy so that even in case of rain or day without sun your robot will run"   
"Hum not wrong..." Winn mumbles as he chews on his pencils 

"Have you already established what R3D3's functions will be ?"

"Oh thank Rao I persuaded Winn to change his name. The reference to Star Wars was really to copy and paste. finally it will have been : Kelex"

"Kelex? Hum nice" Lena nodded with a little smile as she swallowed her last sip of lemonade 

"As for the functions" Winn sighs "we don't know if it will have only one functionality but one good and advanced or several ?"

Lena seemed to be thinking and Kara found it absolutely adorable to see Lena's eyebrows frowning with concentration while a totally cute pout crossed her face

"For a first robot I started with a function, start simple but nothing too complicated so as not to be disappointed with the result"

Lena was building robots younger? What a question, obviously, it's Lena Luthor

"When do you start building robots?" asked Winn, absolutely fascinated his eyes was like a child on Christmas morning

Lena bit her lips and whatever Kara was paying attention to her girlfriend, pinching her lips was definitely a sign of embarrassment at Lena's and she had to admit that she was curious to hear the answer 

"I became interested when I was 4, I made lego robots at 5, but I officially started building robots at 7" 

"Oh shit !" Winn swore shouting his admiration

She remained silent watching with total admiration Lena's embarrassing smile. At four years old... damn it, at four years old she was only interested in chasing butterflies in her garden ! Lena is definitely out of the ordinary. His love for the pretty girl only seemed to grow ! 

The evening had dragged on until Winn finally left, if she loved her friend she was also happy to finally be alone with Lena 

"Why such a smile?" asked Lena as she closed the door

"I love having you all to myself"

She smiles by tapping the couch next to her but Lena doesn't sit down and simply pulls her by the arm to get her up and silently kiss her before dragging her into the penthouse

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" smiles Lena with malice "close your eyes I left L CORP pretty deliberately I hope you like it"

Totally excited and curious, she quickly closes her eyes and is obediently led by Lena

"Do you even trust me ?"

"Always" she moves blindly and cautiously Lena against her side as she tells him to lift his feet

"Now stay here and don't cheat, I'll hurry!"

"Q-what? Lena, where are we?! Lena?!" she screams in the void and can't help but smile as she shakes her head, what could Lena have done this time ?

She has no idea what part of Lena's giant penthouse she is in, she leaves her ears dragging to hear Lena's steps back, she can hear a few noises but would not place them at all   
"I heard Miss Danvers say you liked food?" Teases Lena, her breath on her neck

"It may be that your sources are reliable, Miss Luthor. Dinner ?"

"Hum possible, just open your eyes to see for yourself" hums Lena towards her ear as she quickly opens her eyes

The first thing she saw was candles and a red tablecloth with several roses and petals everywhere, totally amazed she squeezed Lena's hands by taking the room into a soft semi-darkness while in front of her there was an extraordinary view of the city

"L-lena it's....woaw"

"Without a voice?" Lena giggles as she slams a kiss on her cheek "I wanted to mark the occasion for our three months of meeting and our two months together... oh and surprise you're not going home tonight" 

She's not going home?

"What... I'm lost I'm going or so ?" she frowned as Lena gently mocked

"I kidnap you for the evening and night and the next morning, Winn covers for you don't worry" 

Totally amazed she looks with big eyes Lena believing in a joke but Lena doesn't laugh instead she pulls something with her feet and she immediately lowers her eyes to see a bag at Lena's foot

She recognizes this bag as her own !

"I worked on this surprise with Winn when he was at your house he had to make you a bag nothing too bulky just pajamas, a toothbrush and clothes for tomorrow and-"

She felt hear any more tears rolling down her cheeks as she jumped on Lena's lips quickly cutting off her beautiful girlfriend. Rao how much in two months of relationship had she not dreamed this ?! An entire night with Lena in a bed cuddling and kissing for hours without fear of the hours to separate 

Lena finally cuts off their kisses and wipes her tears with a soft pout on her face 

"Don't cry..."

"I'm just happy, I love you" she gets up on her toes and hugs Lena in her arms plunging her face into Lena's neck to smell her smell

"I love you too... so much," Lena whispers in her ear before putting her head against hers, her hands firm around her waist and shoulders

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to celebrate our two months together? I have nothing planned"

"It's the purpose of a surprise" giggles Lena shaking them gently "I love you let me love you I just need you nothing more"

"You'll have me as long as you want" she blinks quickly to prevent her tears from flowing

"So always, I would always want you"

Finally after a few more tears they were able to sit down to eat and she discovered with surprise how good Lena's cooking was! Lena had made her favorite homemade potstickers and after that night she swears that potstickers from Sho & Yang are bland next to Lena's !

In the same evening she learned with a sweet pleasure that Lena Luthor was a romantic woman, except for the candlelight dinner Lena had to work hours in the kitchen to prepare all this for them! As a starter she had made them heart-shaped salmon mousses with raw vegetables to snack on. Even the potstickers were laid out correctly and on a pretty plate with sauce and spices! As a dessert, the chocolate fondant with its strawberries had totally charmed him

"And since you're too young to drink wine and champagne... TADA !"

She frowned when Lena put a bottle on the table and laughed when she saw the name

"Grape juice?" 

"Huh, huh" Lena bites her lip with bright eyes and the gleams of candles 

She quickly grabs her drink by thanking Lena "Lena...it was perfect, I didn't know you if romantic, was adorable you did not have to-"

"Believe me Kara when I see the result it was worth it" Lena smiled at him before she tendered her glass "to our two months together"

"And to our love" she blinks her glass with Lena's

"May it last forever"

She blushes before she intertwines her fingers with Lena's. She was so good here, just her Lena and a wonderful candlelight meal

"I like how your eyes shine with candles," she admits when Lena gently holds her hand to her lips to kiss her, leaving a slight red mark

"I also like how your eyes shine like a lighthouse that will pull me out of its dark waters to bring me back to life... and I don't know why I just said it was so much-"

"Adorable" she giggles softly half mocking and half charming "I love you"

Yes she loved Lena, because with Lena there were also tender, serious, passionate and also totally hilarious moments. She loved Lena but she loved her even more since she discovered her romantic heart under her already valiant and altruistic heart

She loved Lena and ashamed to admit it, but she already loved her sentences dripping with love and boat worthy of a ridiculous romantic comedy ! 

That evening they had shared a lot about themselves and their lives and she was so happy to learn more and more about Lena! She could never have enough of a life to learn everything from her girlfriend 

 

"Wait wait wait!" she cuts Lena's story slightly funny "you mean you Lena fucking Luthor you were arrested by the police ?"

"Hum hum" Lena plays softly with her drink "actually that night I was quite drunk and Jack offered me a walk around town to sober up, I accepted. Only unlucky, we ran into James Olsen or heavier you die, for two years he was trying by all means to charm me as he said so well, the boy had still not understood what it meant to be gay, drunk as I was I pushed James and stuck my fist in his face! Still by bad luck I send the three of us to the road just as a cop car was passing by!"

"Seriously ?!"

"I swear" Lena nods with a nostalgic smile "I still don't know how I got us on the road the fact is that the two agents didn't even try to understand they saw three 16-year-old teenagers fighting and hanging out on the street at over midnight, one of whom was obviously very drunk I let you guess who ?! They arrested us, you'll never imagine the look on my parents' faces and Lex's face when the cops brought me back to Luthor Mansion at 00:30 because their drunk daughter was fighting on the street ! While for them, I was at a friend's house studying my homework"

Oh yes Kara could totally imagine a Gothic and rebellious Lena doing that and standing totally drunk and proud in front of her parents and Lex ! If Lex was what she had with Alex, then she can't even imagine the reaction or the poor brother's face when he sees her little sister handcuffed and drunk ! The image of a handcuffed Lena was suddenly very attractive

"You and Jack seemed close"

"Um my best friend. Jack Spheer is quite a number" smiles Lena

"Can't you see him anymore?" she asked, not remembering a Jack

"No... his family moved to London and he became an archaeologist. He spends more time in Egypt than elsewhere but we still call each other"

"Sorry for you"

"It's life. What about you, then ? Tell me about you, I mean we're young that once...so... little party improvised ? Arrested by the police ? Although with an FBI agent and a detective in your house it must be complicated"

You don't even know how much Kara suddenly thought she was embarrassing, she was far from being rebellious like Lena, in fact she was rather the girl who already had enough to manage her life and personal problems to think about creating more problems for herself

"Kara, are you all right ?"

She jumps gently feeling Lena's hand on hers and sulks when she sees the worry on Lena's face 

"You know, I'm not really : enjoy your youth, I'm rather spent the day without turbulence and we'll see tomorrow" 

"Oh, for..." She can see Lena's hesitation for miles and smiles gently 

"You can say it, 'my parents' , it's not like I was beaten, I was happy with them just like I am now with the Danvers"

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize for that" she smiles softly as she shakes Lena's hands with reinsurance "but yeah, it's mostly about that... I spent days alone ruminating about it, being dragged from therapist to therapist to really get up in the morning and tell me : what time is the party again ? I was thinking rather of not forgetting my anxiolytics before going to school so as not to have to force Jeremiah or Eliza to come and get me in a hurry because their daughter had locked herself in the toilet crying"

She shrugs her shoulders banally, that was the past. Today she no longer consulted repeatedly as she did and no longer had to swallow psychotropic drugs as one swallows candy. She knew she was still in'precarious equilibrium' but if she wanted to become the one she wanted and totally overcome her crap then she had to stumble today to get up tomorrow   
She doesn't know how her words could have upset Lena so much, but the woman's eyes are suddenly duller and she can see her eyes filling with tears. Fucking if for her it was the past for Lena, no !

"Lena" she quickly goes around the table to kneel in front of the brunette "I'm sorry don't cry I'm here and-"

"I'm sorry" Lena quickly sweeps a tear before looking at it with sadness "I just remembered all of a sudden what you said to me that day when you came to talk to me and give us a chance to live a life together"

"Hmm" she nods thoughtfully "What was it ?"

To be honest she remembered especially her love for Lena and Lena's tearful yes when she wanted to be her girlfriend 

"That day when you said your family treated you like a child because of your..." she can see Lena's hesitation before she timidly mumbles "overdose" 

"Oh"

She remembers it now. Why the hell did she even tell Lena that? Actually, that day she was so crazy to lose Lena that she didn't even think before she spoke

"Lena?" she calls gently pulling Lena's face so she can look her in the eye "I'm here... and I'm fine. I was 14 when it happened"

Lena shakes her head gently "sorry I'm ridiculous for crying but I thought I could have lost you and never met you and... I can't lose you Kara. Never"

Feeling Lena close to crying she gently pulls Lena against her letting the brunette cling to her with strength "I'm here Lena everything is fine....what if we go to bed hum? We can clean this up tomorrow, I'll help you" 

Lena nodded gently and smiled as she pulled them upright and up to Lena's room, if she could remember...well the room was at the other end of the living room, she was not sure, but when she pushed the door and found the warm atmosphere of the room she knew she was in the right room. That same room where Lena hid it when Sam visited

"You found the room" smiles gently Lena

"Miss Luthor, I have a photographic memory... OK, it was a stroke of luck"

Lena squashed a watery laugh before leaving Lena in the room to quickly fetch her bag that was staying in a corner. When she comes back, Lena was already in bed with her hair loose, dressed in ridiculously small shorts and a MIT sweatshirt

"Come here" Lena smiles at her by tapping the place next to her in bed "unless you want to change or even wash? Sorry I have clean towels and shampoos, shower gel in the bathroom or if you prefer-"

"Lena!" she's giggling softly amused by the panic of girlfriend

"I'm nervous" confessed the brunette

"You don't have to be nervous Lena it's just you and me... or if it really bothers you that we aslep together in the same bed-"

"No! Rest with me... Please... it's just that I never invited anyone to sleep in my bed in my previous relationships I always slept in others' houses and it was nothing seriously. One night. I want you here, forever" 

Kara could not help but be flattered and smiled as she quickly kissed Lena

"I'll hurry up !"

She had washed herself before she came, she could wash herself tomorrow when she got home, she only wanted one thing tonight: to cuddle Lena ! She quickly took off her clothes before slipping into... she was going to kill Winn ! 

The pyjamas themselves were nice, shorts and a T-shirt they were comfortable and the white and pink was neither aggressive nor too soft. It would have been great if we forgot the pizzas printed on it and the huge pizza on the t-shirt! She loved her pajamas offered by her sister to make fun of her and her love of food but for that night...no...it was a disaster

"Kara? Is everything all right ?"

She jumped and volted face on hearing the slight knock at the door... oh my God, she wasn't going to go out with that ?!

"Um yes... I'm coming !"

When you have no choice ! She sighed and ended up passing the pajamas on her body was always better than going out naked ! She quickly brushes her teeth and untangles her blonde curls before quickly leaving the bathroom. Maybe if she hurried and the room was too dark, Lena wouldn't see it ?!

No luck the room was totally lit and Lena was looking at it even if she had thrown herself on the floor or under the bed to hide her pajamas Lena would still have seen her and she would have looked crazy ! She saw the moment when Lena looked down on her pajamas and the one where she was reading the big "I LOVE PIZZA" before pinching her lips so as not to burst out laughing 

She was already a total and totally red waste of shame ! 

"I'm going to kill Winn" 

"Come here... my little pizza"

If she was already red this time she had no idea it must have been worse, she felt her cheeks getting hot as she grabbed Lena's hands and pulled her next to her into the bed

"It's not funny..." she sulked falsely as she crossed her arms 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kara !" Lena laughed loudly "oh my god, but... admit that it's too funny ? And cute"

She didn't want to be cute! However, she smiled gently as she saw Lena's eyes no longer soaked in tears. She preferred to make Lena laugh even if it was to her detriment. It took Lena several minutes to calm her laughter and she always pretended to sulk, before thaht Lena kissed her and pulled her into her arms

"I love you and please keep this pajama I love it," smiles Lena, turning off the main light just to let the little lamps turn on and plunge them into a soft atmosphere 

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna kill Winn" 

"Um... so you're not gonna like the other thing either." Lena nibbles on her lip nervously

She quickly straightened up and looked at Lena with concern, "What ? What did he do ?!" she squeals with horror 

"Well, I was going to tell you, but you cut me by kissing me, but let's say Winn revealed that you were sleeping with a stuffed toy and I wanted you to be comfortable then..."

"So?" she can feel her voice shaking and her heart is missing a beat when she suddenly sees the brown blur in Lena's hands 

"I asked him to take it from you" 

She can feel her red cheeks disappearing and her face decomposing on the spot by taking the all too familiar plush lion between Lena's red manicured fingers   
Already that she was younger fucking how is Lena going to take her seriously now ?!

"I can explain everything"

Quickly Lena stood on her elbows and kissed her chastely with a smile "I don't think less of you Kara I find that adorable and perfectly understanding I aslep with my Hugo plush tiger until I was 19 and I still keep it in a box somewhere" 

Surprised, she watches Lena adoringly play with her stuffed lion along her arms before muttering intelligible things to the stuffed animal

"What's his name?"

This time she's totally disconnected how a woman like Lena can react so... so well ? Rao this woman can't really exist! She quickly shakes herself when she sees Lena playing with her plush and waits for her answer 

"Huh K-krypto"

She has no doubt that with her intelligence Lena will have understood the meaning, the brunette nods and plays for a while with her lion before pulling her towards her in her arms by gently placing her plush on her 

Is it normal that she just wants to cry right now ?! She's getting too sensitive. Lena kisses her gently, "Are you okay like that ?"

"Perfect" she squeezes with one arm Krypto and the other squeezes Lena's hand as she snuggles against Lena her head on her girlfriend's shoulder 

"Kara... can I ask you a question ?"

She nods gently as she hums, already feeling the sleep coming

"Do I... I swear I'll leave you quiet with this...but I really have to ask you what happened with the overdose or ... I will never sleep !"

She smiles gently as she forces herself to turn around to face Lena with her eyes fogged with sleep as she gently touches Lena's invisible dark circles 

"I didn't try to kill myself if that's your question. I was 14 years old and I was stubborn I couldn't manage my panic attack, I didn't go to Alex who usually is the only one who knows how to manage me, I let things get worse until I ended up totally panicking I swear it was the worst panic attack of my life... in short I swallowed a pill then two and three I thought it would act faster, I was so scared..." 

She kept silent for a moment, recalling every fuzzy detail of that day

"I didn't pay attention and before I even knew it, I had already swallowed a dozen anxiolytics, I was totally fine, I ended up feeling so relaxed. Then at dinner time I was not well, stomachache and I pass you the details not very enchanting but I ended up talking about it to the Danvers. Of course in the minutes that followed they pulled me out of the table and took me to the car! Before I even knew it, I was in the emergency room in a bed with a horrible doctor on my hands !"

"Hum" she can feel Lena's gaze that never left her, she looked up and smiled at Lena

"I'm fine"

"Yes...I love you, what happened next ? Stomach lavage ?"

"Oh not far from there! I spent the night emptying my guts and guts, absorbing water like a sponge and being checked every two hours by a doctor as old as a dinosaur ! It was the worst 48 hours of my life. I had this old doctor who was as blind as a mole. Eliza who worried every time I threw up. Jeremiah who harassed the nurses every ten minutes. The worst was Alex. She yelled at me for at least an hour before she took pity on me and cuddled me by making me swallow at least 1 liter of water per hour

Yeah, it was definitely the worst 48 hours of his life ! Did she talk about all the water she drank under the old man's orders and under her sister's torture ? Yes. As an added bonus, she would run every half hour to the toilet to empty her bladder

She saw the shadow of a smile on Lena's lips and she could see in Lena's eyes that she had been able to calm her girlfriend and it's been everything that mattered

"I sympathize... but the next time this kind of panic attack happens and I hope no. Just...i'm here ? I know you're not alone, but if you need me, Kara I'm here. At any time"

"I know" she twisted herself gently and kissed Lena before distractedly letting her fingers caress Lena's cheek, she choked a quick yawn when Lena turned off all the lights 

"You're tired, sleep I'm here"

"I know" she yawns this time without restraint and blends into Lena Krypto's embrace with them "Good night Lena..."

"Good night Kara sleeps well... you too Krypto !"

She giggles gently to the rhythm of Lena's laughter before letting herself be swept away by the warmth of Lena's arms and Krypto's soft fur

 

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde ne fait pas de mal ;)  
En espérant que le chapitre vous ai plus. Des avis sur la suite ?  
Je promet d’essayer de poster la suite rapidement   
D'ici la porter vous bien !

A little sweetness in this world doesn't hurt ;)  
I hope you will have enjoyed the chapter. Any opinions on what happens next ?  
I promise to try to post the rest soon   
Until then, wear it well !


End file.
